Angel of Malice
by JI Bollywood Princess 131
Summary: Angelique Godric, car washing heiress and emotionally disturbed fiancé of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, has been hospitalized against her will at Arkham Asylum. Upon being kidnapped by The Joker and Harley Quinn, they release her split personality Malice, liberating her from her nightmares and making their duet a trio, raising all kinds of hell in Gotham. Joker/HQ/OC. Enjoy ;)
1. Empty Obligations

**Hello, world! I saw _Suicide Squad_ almost a week ago and became simply mesmerized by The Joker. Jared Leto certainly gives Heath Ledger a run for his money as the best Joker! I think it would have been a much better movie had a good chunk of his scenes not been cut. Honestly, he and Harley Quinn should have had their own movie! Margot Robbie stole the show, she and Jared have sizzling on screen ****chemistry!**

 **So my twisted and rich imagination decided to come up with a brand new story with something I've always wanted to do: Write about beings that are truly warped in the brain. This is going to be so much fun! I will be updating my _Walking Dead_ and _Chicago_ soon enough! Have faith! :)**

 **Thank you so much to DonnaJossee, the first friend I've made in this fandom and my beta reader, along with SilverSun09 and Joshua the Terminian, my biggest fans! If you're looking for a truly hot Joker/Harley series, be sure to check out Donna's _Wicked_ trilogy. It's to die for! Also, I finally have my OC list on my profile to use as a cross reference for when reading my stories. For Angelique's parents, I used Greg Kinnear as her father and _Real Housewives of Orange County_ Tamra Judge as her mother. I got the idea for a car washing empire from _Breaking Bad_ and from my own father, who originally wanted to open one. What a lot of people don't realize is that it is in fact a very lucrative business. **

**Enjoy and spread the word!**

 _ **Chapter One: Empty Obligations**_

 _ **Angel: A**_ **_spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of God, conventionally represented in human form with wings and a long robe.; A person of exemplary conduct or virtue_**

 ** _Malice: Desire to inflict injury, harm, or suffering on another, either because of a hostile impulse or out of deep seated meanness; Evil intent on the part of a person who commits a wrongful act injurious to others._**

* * *

"Thank you, Alfred." The young girl smiled as the door to a black stretch limousine was held open, getting inside.

"You're certainly welcome, madam." The elderly British gentleman smiled with a nod before closing the door, starting the car moments later and driving off.

"Did you have an enjoyable evening, my dear?"

She looked over at the man sitting next to her in a black Versace tuxedo. In his younger days, he had been considered the most handsome man in all of Gotham, next to famed newspaper reporter Clark Kent. He still was but not as much. His face was slightly weathered and tired from years of drinking and stress, along with the great tragedy those brown eyes of his held. From what she had seen, he had certainly kept his body in terrific shape, which was always a plus.

"It was lovely, thank you." She said in a low tone, looking down at her hands on her pink satin gown.

"You've been awfully quiet all evening, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

She seemed quiet by nature but more so than usual, he caught on quickly.

"There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just tired. It was a very long evening."

"You'll feel a lot better once you tell me. Go ahead, I'm listening."

He nodded his head in encouragement, prompting her to speak the truth.

"Absolutely." Her silence changed to what appeared to be sarcasm. "I simply loved watching my fiancé drooling over Vicki Vale while I made conversation with phonies that don't even know the first thing about me other than my name and my family's net worth."

He restrained a groan before grabbing a bottle of scotch and a tumbler. "We're very old friends, that's all."

 _ **He drinks too damn much.**_

"It doesn't look that way." She folded her arms across her chest, knowing he was lying to her. Before she came along, he was a known womanizer, she was surprised he was apparently staying committed to her. "I'm forced to smile at these socialites and flash my canary diamond ring while you're chatting up another woman in the corner. Don't think it went unnoticed by others, but it especially did not go unnoticed by me. It hurt my feelings."

It was a weakness to show sensitivity, but she didn't care. What's the point of having feelings if you're not going to be honest about them? Then again, why was she feeling so hurt over this? They weren't in love and it was highly doubtful that they ever would be. This was a marriage of conveince in order to secure status and further wealth. What had started as one spot off in the Berkshires by her great grandfather had evolved into a lucrative car wash chain of multiple locations around the country, which is how Angelique was born a Godric heiress.

Her father, Bradford Godric III, managed to finally construct a workable flying car, which had caught the attention of Bruce Wayne despite being top secret. Bruce wanted to buy the prototype for Wayne Aerospace, the aviation branch of Wayne Enterprises, but Bradford was unwilling to budge no matter how high the offers went. Finally, they agreed on a sixty-forty split along with Angelique's hand in marriage, for her parents were eager to find a good match for her. This wasn't her first time hearing of the infamous playboy billionaire. In kindergarten, all the girls would doodle hearts and talk about who they wanted to marry, and Angelique always said Bruce Wayne, being entranced by his sophistication and comeliness at the ripe age of five years old. Who knew that she'd end up with him sixteen years later? As the saying goes, be careful what you wish for.

Now, here they were, mere months away from their wedding and the talk of the town. It was nothing more than an elaborate rouse that would benefit all parties at the end of the day. Not only was he twenty years older than her, they had nothing in common. Bruce Wayne was distant, cold, and slightly arrogant. Things were doomed from the start.

"I'm sorry you feel offended, it wasn't my intention." Bruce set down his drink and grabbed her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "It won't happen again, alright? She's nothing more than a friend."

 _ **A friend you're still holding a torch for, but beggars can't be choosers. Right now, I'll take what I can get. At least it's not Selina Kyle still, or even Pamela Isley.**_

Angelique smiled up at him, these moments of sincerity were so rare. "Well, when you put it like that..." She leaned over, giving his stubbled cheek a gentle kiss. When he didn't hesitate she straddled him, their lips connecting. He seemed to be enjoying it until she attempted to slip her tongue in his mouth, which was when he pushed her away.

"Angel, I can't. Not yet. Not until-"

"Our wedding night. I know, I know." She huffed out angrily. "What is it with you? Am I that hideous?"

Angelique was certainly a pretty girl, but whatever beauty she had went unacknowledged more times than not. _How about a new hair color? Some contacts? Maybe a little work done? It's not too late._ Those were the comments she constantly heard and she didn't care to look into anything. Her strawberry blonde hair went a little past her shoulders, her cornflower blue eyes were wide set, and she was thin but was merely a B cup. Insecurity was part of the reason why she didn't go out unless socially obligated or badgered by her parents.

 _ **We all can't look like the great Naomi Millicent-Godric.**_

Bruce shook his head. "Not at all. I think you're beautiful."

"Is it because I'm a virgin? If this were during the Renaissance days, that would be a huge plus."

"No, it's not. That's quite admirable, actually."

"Then what is it? Why won't you let me in, Bruce?"

Except they both knew the answer. When she was a little girl, Bruce had married his childhood friend Rachel Dawes, ADA to Gotham's district attorney Harvey Dent. Rumor has it that there had been some kind of love triangle between her and the two men, but that she ultimately chose Bruce. They had a happy marriage until Rachel was kidnapped and unexpectedly killed when the building she was held hostage in exploded. This had all been orchestrated by Batman's long time rival, The Joker, who later revealed that she had in fact been pregnant and was planning on telling Bruce that night.

Angelique often wondered what this Joker character looked like every time he was mentioned in the media, nobody had ever gotten a picture of him, he might as well have been some fabled creation like Bigfoot. He was only described as a clown prince with quite the maniacal laughter, but it did sound intriguing.

"It's not something that comes easily to me."

His words pushed her away more than physical touch. She was truly alone and unfortunately accustomed to it. No close confidants at all, only acquaintances that never lasted very long once their ulterior motives became clear. Neither of her parents seemed to have the time for her, her father was too busy working and her mother Naomi was too busy schmoozing and shopping in between visits to the best plastic surgeon in the city. Her only true friend besides the library in their mansion was her nanny Jelena, a heavyset half Spanish/half Jamaican woman with the sweetest smile and a melodic laughter. She had stayed with the family up until she passed away last year, leaving Angelique in quite a desolate time. What was scary is that it was the loneliness that had made her the way she was today.

"How else do you expect me to give you an heir, Bruce? Or are we going en route with a test tube baby like I am?" Angelique scoffed and shook her head, annoyance creeping up. "It's not like I don't know all your secrets already."

He glanced over at her, worry increasing over what she was claiming. "What are you-"

"You're not doing yourself any favors by being in denial. Same goes for Barbara and Dick. How else would the ruins of Gotham be as safe as they are without the Batman family? Wait, I forgot, they aren't. We live in hell on Earth. Isn't it kind of a thankless job? You keep throwing these villains into Arkham, Belle Reeve and Black Gate, but there's no end. More and more come crawling out of the woodwork before you even have a chance to catch a breath."

It had been entirely by accident that she came along the Batcave one bored and restless night during a "sleepover" at Bruce's. These sleepovers were something of a joke. Dinner, dessert, sitting by the fire silently reading and then up to bed where he would fall asleep watching CNN and she'd stare at the ceiling, which prompted Angelique to go exploring. She had been absolutely fascinated with the entire set up of tricked out vehicles and high tech computers, staring in awe until Alfred had caught her. His loyalty was one of his best traits, because he never spoke a word of it to Bruce. As far as Batgirl and Robin went, it was almost too easy, their masks barely covered their faces. Such a secret really brought about a thrill for Angelique.

"I'm sorry to say but you're mistaken. Even if you were right, I can't disclose that information. It would be best to forget what you think you know."

Angelique got so angry that she flung her high heel off her foot until it jabbed the partition dividing the back and driver's seats, making the car swerve a bit. She had tried to contain herself, but frustration got the best of her.

"Damn you, Bruce! I'm sick of you treating me like some stupid child! Neither one of us want this but what can we do?" She glared him down. "Flying cars and time machines are the most sought after imaginary inventions since the dawn of time. People have died trying to make it happen. My father finally cracks the code to one of them, and naturally, for the sake of your business, you want to get your hands on it. Guess what? It doesn't come without me, and I think you're getting the raw deal out of this. A chance to change the world and somebody to breed your heir so the Wayne dynasty never dies."

Bruce downed the rest of his scotch, becoming increasingly agitated. It wasn't that he disliked her. Angelique was pretty, proper, and well rounded, everything a man of his caliber would want in a wife... she was just too damn young. Her brain wasn't even finished developing, and it was beginning to show behind closed doors. As of late, these outbursts had been more frequent and it wasn't something he wanted to tolerate, neither did anybody else. He figured it would be best to stay silent and let her get it out of her system until they arrived at Wayne Manor.

Twenty long, rambling minutes later, Angelique wasted no time in getting out of the limo once the door was opened. The second the crisp air hit her skin, the previous fury dissolved into calmness. It was unpredictable how long she'd be like this. Sometimes it would last only a few minutes while other times it lasted a full day. No matter what, it was unknown if it would ever really stop. Did she even want it to?


	2. Unexpected Savior in Nightmares

**Hello, world! WOW! WOW WOW W-O-W! I absolutely can not believe the overwhelming amount of followers and favorites I've received! It's only been less than a week since posting this story and it's already become my second most followed story! I'm incredibly proud and grateful. Please be sure to check out the cover image I made! I'm obsessed with it!**

 **Thank you so much to HarleyIsQueenX, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridXx, SilverSun09, Jenna, Joshua the Terminian, Starry Ana, Straight Edge Queen, FeeKee, the one guest reviewer and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee! I couldn't have done it without you, girl!**

 **Writing wise, this is probably amongst the darkest I've ever gone. It's quite the contrast from my usual romantic material, but there was something in me yearning to branch out into this kind of topic. Also, I'm still trying to familiarize myself with writing this fandom so don't go too hard on me ;P**

 **I have posted the cast lists to all my stories on my profile, but I'll just provide them here again:**

 **Greg Kinnear ( _As Good As It Gets_ ; _Stuck On You_ ) as Bradford Godric III.**

 **Tamra Judge ( _Real Housewives of Orange County_ ) as Naomi Millicent Godric.**

 **Oona Chaplin ( _Game of Thrones_ ; _The Longest Ride_ ) as Dr. Alyce Sinner.**

 **Matthew Grey Gubler ( _Criminal Minds_ ; _500 Days of Summer_ ) as Dr. Joshua Arkham, son of Dr. Jeremiah Arkham.**

 **Devin Ratray ( _Home Alone_ ; _Home Alone 2: Lost in New York)_ as Orderly Murphy.**

 **What an eclectic list, am I right? Especially Buzz from the _Home Alone_ movies! Hehe. Enjoy! Please be sure to read and review! Love you all!**

 _ **Chapter Two: Unexpected Savior in Nightmares**_

 _ **"Hello there the angel from my nightmare**_  
 _ **The shadow in the background of the morgue**_  
 _ **The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley"- "I Miss You" by blink-182**_

"Godric!"

Angelique shot straight up in bed when the door flung open, a burly orderly with buzzed red hair and a pug nose walking through it.

"Doc is ready to see you."

She rubbed her eyes, blood shot and rimmed with dark circles, looking up in fear at the orderly as she adjusted the oversized shirt and sweat pants she had been forced to change into following the cavity search and scrub down.

"Sir, what's going on?"

"I'm not going to tell you again, to your feet."

"I'm sorry but I'm very confused as to-"

The orderly marched forward, cutting her off. "I said I wasn't going to tell you again, now it's going to be done the hard way."

He wrapped his big hand around Angelique's arm and yanked her out of bed, her fear intensifying as she desperately tried to snatch her arm back.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this?!"

"This is what happens when you don't do what your told. Let's go!"

He dragged her from the room and down the hall, his grip tightening as she continued to struggle.

"Let me go, please! All I want to know is what is going on and why am I here?! Nobody is telling me anything! I have rights and this is illegal."

"Boo muthafucking hoo, go cry to 'yer Daddy about it."

She had had enough of being manhandled in the past couple of days, bruises adoring her fragile body.

* * *

 _Angelique turned around at the front door to see Bruce walking out of the limo, feeling remorseful for how she snapped at him._

 _"Bruce?"_

 _She walked down the stairs until meeting him._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"I'm sorry about my behavior on the ride back. I haven't been myself lately, it's closer to that certain time of the month if you know what I'm trying to say."_

 _He nodded. "I do and it's fine. I understand where you're coming from and why you have these feelings. Vicki is my past and we didn't work out for a reason, but you're my future."_

 _"Really?" A smile broke out on her face, he hadn't said anything that heartfelt in... ever._

 _"Yes. Things have been a bit rocky, so maybe we should take a vacation somewhere to unwind."_

 _"I'd like that a lot. Maybe the Alps? It's supposed to be wonderful this time of year."_

 _"We'll figure it out."_

 _"Alright. For tonight, instead of the news, why don't we get relaxed and watch something else? I'm pretty sure there's a **Modern Family** marathon on."_

 _He nodded and took her hand in his. "Sounds like a plan to me."_

 _"Great." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, linking her arm through his and resting her head on his bicep as they walked to the door. This made Angelique feel a little hopeful, that maybe things could possibly work. What she didn't notice was the hearse parked off to the side..._

 _"Thank you, Alfred." Bruce thanked his butler and closest confidant once the door was opened for them._

 _Alfred nodded. "You're welcome, Master Wayne." He closed the door and walked off, feeling a sense of dread within him. He had been informed of the plan and was vehemently against it, feeling pity for the young girl._

 _Angelique blinked in confusion when she saw her parents in the foyer. "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Hi, sweetheart." Her father smiled the best he could. He was a nice looking man with brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention the most charming smile. At fifty two he still had a way of making ladies swoon._

 _"Hi, what's going on?" Angelique asked, kissing her parents on the cheek._

 _"Let's sit down in the living room." Bruce motions to the grand room of carved dark wood and uncomfortable Victorian furniture, a fire already roaring in the fireplace._

 _"Is there something wrong? Did somebody die?"_

 ** _Why are they avoiding my questions?_**

 _Her mother shook her head. "No, nobody died." Naomi was the perfect trophy wife. A petite brown eyed blonde that was delightful and bright, making quite a name for herself amongst the company of socialites._

 _"Angelique," Bruce wrapped his arm around her. "this isn't easy for any of-"_

 _They were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking and a woman entered the room._

 _"Sorry, I was in the powder room, Alfred informed me you were in here."_

 _"That's alright. Please, come in." Bruce gestured her in and shook her hand. "Thank you for coming tonight."_

 _"My pleasure." She looked over at Angelique. "And you must be the dazzling Angelique I've heard so much about. I'm Dr. Alyce Sinner." She extended her hand out._

 _Dr. Sinner was tall and thin with a pointed nose, soulless brown eyes and red ribbons laced in her brown hair._

 _"Hi, Dr. Sinner. I'm sorry, but what's going on?"_

 _"Well," Dr. Sinner took a seat across from her and Bruce. "I was called here tonight because your family is greatly conflicted as to what to do regarding your mental behavior."_

 _"Regarding my mental behavior?" Angelique raised an eyebrow, this was getting more confusing by the minute._

 _"Honey, we're getting very concerned for you. You've been erratic and irritated lately. Usually, you keep to yourself, but you've been taking it out on everybody around you." Naomi spoke up._

 _"What do you expect from me? I'm stressed planning the biggest wedding to ever hit Gotham probably ever! It's not every day that Ba-, uh, I mean Bruce Wayne gets married." She had almost revealed his secret, knowing he was glaring silent daggers at her._

 ** _Good thing I caught myself in time._**

 _"Weddings are stressful."_

 _Dr. Sinner nodded. "Understandable, but there are ways to appropriately handle situations in."_

 _"I'm sorry if I come across as rude, but what gives you the authority to judge something you haven't witnessed?" Angelique narrowed her eyes, not liking this at all._

 _"A Phd, that's what." Dr. Sinner replies sharply._

 ** _This bitch needs to be schooled._**

 ** _No, stop it._**

 _"Excuse me, I left something in the car."_

 _"I should correct your mother." Bradford spoke. "It hasn't just been as of lately. You're able to conceal it but this has been going on for a while. We're increasingly worried that you'll go off the deep end to the point of no return, which is why we collectively made the decision we did."_

 _"What decision?"_

 _Angelique felt her body break out in a cold sweat and her nerves tense up, not wanting to admit to what they were implying._

 _"Like I said, this isn't easy on any of us, we all love and care for you so much. This is the best thing for you." Bruce took her hand in his the moment Dr. Sinner walked in with two orderlies dressed in white._

 _"To the best of my knowledge from what I've been informed of and reading your medical records, you're suffering from some form of schizophrenia or a split personality disorder."_

 _"Excuse me?!" Angelique rose up, her hands clenching into tight fists. "I'm sorry, but that's crazy. I'm perfectly normal."_

 _ **I told you to school that bitch. You never listen to me, it's why your life is so miserable**._

 _"If you say you are, then we'll get to the bottom of it and find the root of your problems... at Arkham Asylum."_

 _" **Arkham**?!" Angelique hissed, her anger seething. "Why don't you just send me to Black Gate? It's twice as bad!"_

 _"Arkham is a paradise compared to Black Gate, you'll feel very comfortable and right at home. I should know, I've been working at Arkham for a while."_

 _"Then you know firsthand what kind of psychotic vagabonds they have locked up." Angelique grabbed Bruce by the hand._

 ** _You really think HE'S going to save you? He can't even stand you!_**

 _"Bruce, you can't do this... I'm pregnant!"_

 ** _Atta girl! That'll reel him in for sure._**

 ** _No, it won't._**

 _He scrunched his eyebrows up. "No, you're not. Please don't make this any worse on yourself."_

 _"You're going to let me, your sweet and innocent fiancé, be locked up with deranged lunatics?! Do you have any idea who's in there?! Two-Face, The Riddler, The freaking Joker!" She lowered her voice so the others wouldn't hear. "He's your worst enemy. You want to lock me away with him? Joker still keeps tabs on you, he knows who I am and he's going to do horrible things to me!"_

 _Bruce didn't say anything in regards to what she just said about The Joker and his connection to Batman._

 _"I'll make sure you're well protected."_

 _"It's the blind leading the blind there! The inmates are literally running the asylum! I heard that there's this creature named Killer Croc that eats people and another guy that lights people on fire! You're forcing me in with cannibals and pyros?!"_

 _"Subject prone to making delusional statements." Dr. Sinner speaks a voice memo into her phone. "Exhibiting defiance and eventual combativeness."_

 _"Will you shut up already?!" Angelique snapped, making the smart mouth doctor's lips part in shock. She was about to speak but Bruce shook his head, turning his attention back to Angelique, his hands on her shoulders._

 _"Darling, I know you'll scared, but you'll be thanking me later."_

 _"They'll rape and kill me, you're sending me to my death. How could I possibly thank you then?"_

 _She stepped away from him and turned to her parents, pleading with tears in her eyes. "Mother, Father, please please don't let this happen. Whatever is wrong with me, I'll change."_

 _All they did was look at her solemnly and shake their heads. "Bruce is right. You'll thank us later."_

 _"M'am, please don't cause any problems and come with us willingly."_

 _Naomi had tears in her eyes as the orderlies stood behind her daughter. "I'm so sorry, my angel. We never wanted this but we didn't know what to do."_

 _Either one of the orderlies hooked an arm through their own, one of them groping her breast._

 _Hearing what her mother said and the orderly's action was what made Angelique fully snap._

 ** _I'm not going to let anybody fuck with me anymore._**

 ** _No, don't! Please!_**

 _Her inner hauntings took over and wiped her worry away into a menacing smile._

 _ **"Get your fucking hands off of me!"** She snarled in a dark voice, stepping on one orderly's foot and shoving him over the couch before kicking the second one in the crotch, turning back to her parents, timing her words before the orderlies were on their feet once more._

 _"Didn't know what to do, huh? How about being a parent for once, that's what I needed! You were too busy with work and you were too busy shopping!" She pointed at them before looking at Bruce._

 _"Of course the mighty and all powerful Bruce Wayne doesn't want to bed me. You're too busy thinking about what it'd feel like inside little Dickey Grayson."_

 _She threw her head back laughing before she was tackled by the orderly to the ground, her face pressed against the hardwood floor as her arm was bent back._

 _"Ow! Get off of me, now!"_

 _"Not gonna happen, and you'll be staying at Arkham longer now thanks to your little stunt."_

 _Her anger dissipated back and she was further puzzled as to why she was on the ground._

 _"What's going on? You can't do this! Mom! Dad! Please, help me!" She tried to kick her way free but the grips on her only tightened, making her fury return once more._

 _"You're going to pay for this, you witch! All of you will suffer my wrath!" She let out a scream before becoming scared once more, looking at Bruce with teary eyes._

 _"Bruce, don't let them take me! Bruce! Help! You'll never see me again! I'll die!"_

 _He shook his head, looking at her struggling out the door, screaming and crying. It shouldn't have come to this, but it had._

 _"I'm sorry, Angel."_

* * *

"Ms. Godric, hello."

A man with glasses and floppy brown hair in a white doctor's coat stood up and walked around from behind his desk, gesturing at the orderly.

"It's alright, you can let her go, Mr. Murphy. We'll be just fine."

All the orderly did was drop Angelique to the ground, causing her to make an "Oomph!" noise once she hit the floor.

"I'll be waiting outside."

The orderly closed the door behind him as Angelique stood up, pain throbbing in her arm and now her knees.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Arkham." He walked forward, extending his hand out. Angelique shook his hand, giving him the once over.

" _You're_ Dr. Arkham? I was expecting somebody much older, no offense."

He shook his head. "None taken. Dr. Arkham is my father, I'm taking over until he returns from his sabbatical." There was no way he could admit to his father's temporary insanity. "Have a seat, please."

Angelique looked around as she sat in a chair at a table in the room. His office looked exactly like her bleak cell with the exception of a desk and iMac computer.

"How long have I been here for? Why are we just now meeting?"

"You've been here for three days. I'm sorry for the delay, we're having lots of technical difficulties that haven't been fixed until now and it coincided with some new inmates arriving."

 _I've been here for three days?_ Angelique thought to herself. It had all been a blur of syringes going into her arm to make her sleep, no matter how hard she tried not to. She had finally come to last night in her uncomfortable bed, the screams from the other inmates keeping her awake.

"Listen, I don't know why I'm here, all I know is that I want to go home. Please? What will it take, Dr. Arkham?"

"You have to be willing to help yourself, your cooperation will play a big part in when you're released."

"There's no reason for me to be here! This is crazy!" Angelique took a deep breath, trying to calm herself but it seemed impossible. "I hate to pull this card because it's rather pretentious, but don't you know who my family is or who I'm engaged to? My father is Bradford Godric III of Godric Carwash and my fiancé is Bruce Wayne. They're about to release the flying car my father invented."

At this point, being humble was irrelevant. She was desperate, her life was on the line.

"I'm well aware, but your status isn't going to change anything. All the patients here at Arkham are treated the same."

"So they're all beaten and starved? Because that's what's been happening since I got here. I'm not some feral animal, I'm a human being."

"I'll see what I can do about that to make sure you're comfortable. Angelique, I want you to feel like you can trust me, it's the only way we'll be able to work together to get to the root of your problems."

It put her at ease that he wasn't much older than her and he seemed very genuine and down to earth, but could he be trusted?

"I don't belong here. I'm a total lamb, they're the wolves."

Dr. Arkham flipped through her file. "It says here that you assaulted two orderlies at Wayne Manor when Dr. Sinner tried to take you in, is that true?"

"Only because one of them was touching me inappropriately! Are those kinds of actions allowed here?"

Just the thought of what that orderly did was enough to trigger her and her entire mood changed, not hearing what his reply was. She reached her hands out on the table and began laughing, her eyes rolling for a second.

"That guard was groping my breasts, trying to cop a feel from a supposed troubled soul." She replied, her voice dripping in darkness and seduction.

"How are you troubled, exactly? In your own words? Maybe you should start with your childhood."

Angelique shrugged. "What's to say? I was a test tube baby that was born to be an accessory of the perfect lifestyle. Girl Scouts, ballet, violin, piano, debate team, cotillion. My parents claim to love me, but they don't... then again, I'm not as innocent as I've been made out to be. Of course, it's not my fault. It was against my will, and if I spoke a word to anybody they'd kill the only person that's ever loved me in this world."

She stopped once Jelena popped into her mind. That unique accent, her smile, how she was such a neat freak, the way she was always there when Angelique needed her, a cookie and a shoulder to lean on waiting for her without fail... They were gone forever and she'd never get them back again.

"I miss her." Angelique spoke softly.

"Miss whom?"

"My nanny." She wiped a tear away. "They threatened to kill her if I ever said anything, along with dragging my father's name through the dirt."

"Are you implying you were sexually assaulted, Angelique?" Dr. Arkham asked, rapidly jotting down notes with her every movement, simultaneously watching her.

The second she heard "sexual assault" was when she snapped again, standing up from her chair and walking around the table, her eyes never leaving his and her hands gliding on the metal tabletop.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Besides, even if I am, nothing can ever be done. You don't go against that family and come out alive, it would be social suicide if not ultimate death." Angelique inched closer to him, their lips incredibly close.

"Write down what you want, Dr. Arkham. You'll never be able to contain me, no matter how hard you try. The world needs to know me and who I am."

He nervously raised an eyebrow. "Am I not speaking with Angelique? Who are you now?"

She shook her head and hopped up on the table, her face once again inches from his.

What she didn't know was that she was being watched by somebody outside the room, just barely hearing the name that left her lips.

 _ **"Malice."**_

* * *

"Mr. Wayne, thank you so much for returning my call." Dr. Arkham said as he put his things into his book bag. It was almost seven o'clock and he had been getting ready to leave for the evening when the famous Bruce Wayne called.

"No problem. I heard you finally met with Angelique today. How is she doing?" Bruce asked, grabbing a picture frame from his desk and looking at it. It was a picture of him and Angelique at another Gotham banquet, a rare photo where both of them looked comfortable and smiling. It may not have been love... yet, but he had grown to care for her.

"There's been some difficulties but I've made sure it's taken care of."

"Thank you. Now, what all can you legally tell me without breaking doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Dr. Arkham sat down at his desk and pulled out her file.

"Well, I can see where Dr. Sinner is under the assumption that Angelique has a split personality. I'll need to do some further testing and evaluations to conclude a more precise diagnosis, but I'm convinced more than likely she has histrionic personality disorder."

"Histrionic personality disorder?" Bruce took a seat, unfamiliar to this new term.

"When she arrived for our first session, Angelique was a bit reserved and obviously frightened, but when I tried to delve into her past she did a 360. She became rather lascivious and heated, it was almost theatrical, it kept toggling between innocence and seduction."

He didn't tell the famous Bruce Wayne how his fiancé almost kissed him. Luckily she didn't, but would he have resisted? It was his doctoral responsibility to, he didn't want to end up like his former work colleague Dr. Harleen Quinnzel, wherever the hell she was nowadays...

It was through Dr. Arkham's perspective that Bruce started to put the pieces together of how she had been acting lately. There was obviously a greater need for attention through these outbursts. Her parents would be utterly devastated.

"This sounds pretty serious. What can be done to help her?"

"There's different medications that can be tested out which have proven to be effective, but the side effects are dangerous and include bodily damage such as liver damage and ticks."

Bruce nodded, even though Dr. Arkham couldn't see him. "Right, I understand. I'll have to discuss this with her parents."

He had read Angelique's medical records before and she never took any kind of psychotropics or anti depressants. Maybe this could be what ultimately worked for her to lead a happy and productive life.

* * *

Angelique tossed and turned in her uncomfortable wrought iron bed, plagued by nightmares of that night. How she was held down, the threats being whispered in her ear, how his right hand man watched and didn't do a damn thing but sneer. She had never told anybody about what happened to her when she was twelve, knowing that only bad could come of it. Who would believe her, anyway? Despite the trauma, she did want to give herself to somebody one day. Luckily for her, she had gone to a doctor recently who told her she would still be able to have a baby.

She was abruptly awakened when the sirens started blaring throughout the building, followed by sounds of loud crashing and machine guns.

 _ **What the heck is going on? Should I stay here? How am I going to leave?**_

As she was about to get out of bed, the orderly from this morning walked into her room.

"Oh, Mr. Murphy, what's going on? Are we evacuating?"

Angelique felt fear creeping up when he towered over her, tying her wrists to the bed.

"What are you doing?! Stop! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me! I promise I'll give you anything you want!"

Tears welled in her eyes, unable to process that this was actually happening again. She attempted to kick her legs but his massive weight soon trapped her.

"Help!" She screamed as loud as she could. "Help me, please! Somebody help me! Room 217!"

All he did was cackle and smacked her face repeatedly, knocking her head against the bedpost. Murphy got closer to her face, his rancid breath stinging her eyes as he slapped his hand over her mouth, watching her squirm and muffle, tightening his grip when she tried to bite him.

"I should knock your teeth out just for that. You can't expect to get by on riches forever, you spoiled little bitch. I'm about to give you a dose of the real world."

Her vision was now pooled by tears of fright and everything was becoming blurry, her head spinning.

 _ **No, you can't go to sleep. Don't let him get away with this, fight back!**_

 _ **What can I do?! The more I struggle the more I'm going to get hurt.**_

Murphy cackled, throwing his belt off. "Ooo, I am gonna have some fun with a pretty little piece like you. I'll definitely win the pool."

The other orderlies at Arkham had a pool going on who could rape the most inmates, with the prize being $5,000. With Angelique, Murphy would now be in the lead.

The last thing Angelique thought she saw before Murphy got his pants off was somebody knocking him out to the ground and shooting him through the head, then what looked like a panda putting their hand over her mouth and lifting her from the bed, which was when everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

"Wake up, little angel. It's time to unlock the gates of hell."

Angelique opened her eyes, her mind groggy and her vision was a blur, just barely hearing the deep voice. How long has it been since the riot? Hours, days, possibly weeks? She felt very disoriented, especially when she tried to move her arms and felt that she was strapped down. All she could make out was some kind of symbol in red and black. Why was she being shown this?

When the square was pulled away, she knew exactly why it had been shown to her, to represent her captor. Angelique closed her eyes tightly and opened them as wide as possible. This had to have been a nightmare, it was truly terrifying, but it wasn't. Fear crawled into her body, not knowing if she'd make it out alive this time around, not in the company she was currently keeping.

Angelique let out a blood curdling scream that was soon mingled with the sound of maniacal laughter.


	3. Bring Me To Life

**Hello, world! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE HIT 100 FOLLOWERS IN A WEEK! This is freaking incredible and I'm cloud nine! I decided to post in honor of my first day back at school!**

 **Thank you so much to bbymojo, ghostgirl208, GoddessofNekos, HarleyIsQueenX, Joshua the Terminian, SilverSun09, Straight Edge Queen, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee!**

 **I keep forgetting to address the movie so I will now: _Suicide Squad_ is now what the series finale of _How I Met Your Mother_ was two years ago, meaning the cast involved was not happy how it turned out. The actors have every right to be ****upset with all the scene cuts, it would have made for a much better movie. Like I've mentioned before, I'm still getting the hang of writing these characters, as I am a newbie to the _Batman_ and DC Universe.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH BRING ME TO LIFE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY EVANESCENCE, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Bring Me To Life**_

 _ **"Bring me to life**_  
 _ **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_  
 ** _Bring me to life_ "- _"Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence_**

Bruce stirred in his sleep at the vibrations of his phone on the nightstand, having only nodded off not even an hour before. It had been harder and harder for him to knock out nowadays.

 _ **Who the hell could it possibly be?**_

Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he saw that it was Jim Gordon, city commissioner and close friend.

"Good evening, Commissioner, what can I do you for?"

"Bruce, there was a riot at Arkham. All the inmates escaped."

"What?" Bruce was fully alert now, sitting up in bed. "What do you mean all the inmates escaped?"

"Every single last one of them. Whomever was behind it blew a hole through the east wing and set off all the alarms, took out the entire security team."

"Any leads?"

"It could be anybody behind it, really. We'll know more when we've delved further into the investigation."

"I'm always saying they need more guards at that damn place. Have you been able to track any of them?"

The first thing that came to mind was Angelique and how freaked out she probably was. He had already been regretting the decision to send her to Arkham, now he really wished he had talked her parents out of it instead of pushing forward.

"No."

"Not even-"

Gordon shook his head, even though Bruce couldn't see him. He thought that Angelique was a lovely young girl. Sweet, pretty and proper, she didn't belong in a place like Arkham.

"No, she's gone. I don't know if she's dead or kidnapped, but she's nowhere to be seen or found."

Trepidation took over his being, his soul. This was all his fault and he knew it, which is why he had to fix things before it was too late, if it wasn't already.

Hanging up the phone, he hopped out of bed and made his way down to the Bat Cave.

* * *

 _"Remind me what the point of all this is again?" A woman asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Tonight was supposed to be a date night, but the man decided it was finally time to ensue mass chaos. Sometimes his obsessions got the best of him, and it left her uneasy that it was over a girl not much younger than her._

 _"That alter of her's will be exactly what we need to burn Gotham to the ground."_

 _"Aren't we enough?"_

 _"Sure, but this is somebody who is better off being one of us. Look at her," The man nodded his head over at the unconscious girl tied up in his favorite abandoned warehouse to conduct "business" in. "she's clearly a tortured soul, and that could work to our advantage."_

 _He took a step closer to the woman, his thumb grazing her lip. "You'd still be living the same boring life had I not freed you. Don't you think she should know how the other half lives?"_

 _She hesitated, knowing he was correct. It had been crazy at first, falling for somebody so mentally unstable. Now, she couldn't picture life without him._

 _"You're right. I never should have doubted you."_

 _"Yeah, and I'll remind you later why I'm always right." He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a fiery kiss. After all this time, a simple kiss from him always revved her up, not to mention he could never get enough of her._

 _They were interrupted by faint groaning, looking over to see that the girl was slowly coming to._

 _"She's waking up." He walked over and took the duct tape off of her mouth, holding out his infamous card as she opened her eyes._

 _"Wake up, little angel. It's time to unlock the gates of hell."_

 _The woman watched the girl's eyes widen when she realized who she was with and let out a strident scream as he laughed._

"Je-sus Christ! You trying to wake up the neighborhood, kiddo? Next door has been having such a hard time putting Little Timmy to sleep. No need to scream... yet. Even if you did, there's nobody for miles and miles around to hear you."

Angelique started hyperventilating. "Oh, my gosh! You're The Joker! I can't believe you're actually real!"

His appearance was startling. Ghostly white skin, bright green hair, smeared black eyes and ruby red lipstick. He had a tattoo on his forehead reading "Damaged", a tear drop tattoo near his eye and what looked like tattoos of broken blood vessels around his eyes and scratches on his face. He was quite stylish in a black suit jacket and pants, gold chains and a dark red shirt.

"Of course I'm real. What, did you think I was made up like the Easter Bunny or Santa Claus?" He smirked, revealing a silver mouth grill, sending shivers down her spine to her toes.

"He's as real as they get." The woman walked forward with her hand out. "Harley Quinn, pleased 'ta meet 'cha." Her smile disappeared when she realized that Angelique was still tied up and backed away. "Whoops, sorry."

She was a pretty woman with burgundy red lips and dark eyes in a very loud black and red one piece jumpsuit adorned with red and black diamond patterns with a headpiece that looked like two pigtails with white pompoms at the ends of them, white ruffles at each wrist and some kind of white bib on the chest. Whatever it was looked identical to a jester costume yet managed to match what The Joker was wearing. From what little of her eyebrows were revealed through the black eye mask, Angelique could tell that she was a natural blonde.

Angelique shook her head frantically, her heart beating so fast she was convinced it would explode. "Please, don't hurt me. I come from a good and very well off family, I'll give you anything you want, just please let me live."

"I know exactly who you are, sweetheart." The Joker droned on, making Angelique wonder if it was the silver teeth that made him slur his speech in such an alluring drawl. "I don't want your money nor do I need it. Trust me, I'm not too far behind your famous Bruce Wayne."

Even when he was locked up, he still managed to obtain money from his multiple business ventures. If he weren't a lunatic, he probably would have been on the cover of _Forbes_ or the next Donald Trump.

"It's imperative I get back home, my parents are looking for me I'm sure."

They wouldn't let her go missing, would they? Certainly Bruce wouldn't, right? After all, he was Batman.

"Why do you care so much? If they cared, they wouldn't have thrown you in that shit hole asylum! Don't you think it's about damn time you do something for yourself instead of being weak and pathetic?"

She shook her head, tears still falling. "But my parents-"

" _ **But nothing**_!" He snarled in her face, making her look away. "You've spent your whole life being Mommy and Daddy's little painted porcelain doll! You don't have anything to go back to! No family, no friends, no career, nothing. Not a fuckin' thing. Well, it's about to change, because you're getting a new daddy now, sugar."

"What?" She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"The sweet escape that you've longed for is closer than you think. I can make all your nightmares go away. It ain't gonna be fantasyland for you, but you'll thank me sooner than you think."

A part of her was intrigued by what he was implying, but he was a mass manipulator. There was no telling how truthful his words actually were.

"Not a chance! You're deranged and conniving, you do nothing but ruin lives! I'd rather you kill me right now."

"Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya, you're too valuable."

"And so pretty. My head is already swimming with all the sexy outfits to put you in." Harley smacked her gum with a grin.

"I'm just gonna hurt ya really, really bad." Joker smiled his grill at Angelique, making Harley squirm, for that was exactly what was said to her right before her first round of ECT... Although, he claimed to not be doing that again this time around.

Angelique shook her head, feeling incredibly hopeless and using anything she could think of, the urgency so evident in her voice. "All I need is to get out of here, wherever the hell I am. You're wrong, I have a life I need to return to. I'm getting married in two months!"

The Joker and Harley threw their heads back and laughed, with the former having to slap both of them across the face after a while to stop.

"That wedding is a joke and we all know it. What, how do you think Bruce will react when he finds out the truth about your dark little secrets, if he doesn't know already?"

He took a step closer, putting his hands on the sleeves of her shirt. Her eyes widened in fright and her body shook, knowing he was aware of what was underneath.

"No, don't! Please!"

It was too late. Joker ripped the sleeves clear off and turned her arms over, her wrists chaffing in the restraints.

Harley silently gasped, her hands flying to her mouth while Angelique bowed her head, tears trickling down her face in mortification.

"Nobody was ever supposed to know. I still had the makeup on when they brought me into Arkham and I got dressed quickly after the shower. I didn't want to become dependent on pills, it was the only way to cope with my pain."

She looked down at the lines that traveled up her entire forearms, her one outlet. Not even Jelena knew about it.

"Did anybody know about this, either?"

He tilted her head back sharply and yanked at her hair, her eyelids pulling until it slipped off with the wig cap, making her gasp when the bald spots and tufts of hair growing all over her head were revealed.

"Can't say I blame ya, kid. I'm fucking nuts, of course I yank my hair out of my head." Joker said, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking it to the side.

Harley couldn't help but feel bad for her. She may have been Joker's creation, but it didn't mean that she discarded of all her psychological training... or human compassion.

Joker had no problem putting on a game face, but he did feel a little piteous for Angelique. Even villains had a soft spot, but he couldn't let it be seen, it showed weakness.

"What led to all this self mutilation? It obviously wasn't for attention since you said nobody knew."

Combing his hair back into place, he walked around and lifted her chin with his finger so he could see her face, the tears still welling in her big blue eyes.

Angelique shook her head. "I was attacked and couldn't deal with it. My whole life went in a downward spiral after that and I've been unable to bring myself out of it."

She had never revealed that as Angelique, only as Malice hours before to Dr. Arkham. There was something about Joker-both him and Harley- that was hauntingly beautiful. She had strikingly blue eyes while his were more a steely blue but they both managed to look green somehow.

"By none other than Alberto Falcone, right?"

"How did you know?" His declaration caught her off guard.

"It's what you held back that revealed it all. I can give you everything you've ever wanted, Angel."

Bruce was the only one to ever call her Angel. Everybody else had been so formal with her name with the exception of Jelena who called her Angie from the song by The Rolling Stones. He was getting in her head and she didn't know how to avert it.

"H-how? Why me?"

Joker leaned in, gripping both her forearms.

"I see something special in you. Heroes and villains really are a lot alike, more than people know. We both have desires to stand out and rule it all. You've got a fire that can no longer be contained, why not be with the two people that can help you fuel it to it's maximum potential and make sure you prove the world wrong?"

"He's right." Harley walked forward. "Before Mistah J made me who I am now, I was dead inside. A decorated Olympic gymnast turned psychologist with nothing to live for but work. Now, I've never been happier. My place is to be Harley Quinn because it's the only freedom I've ever known." She stood behind Joker. "Don't you want that for yourself? Don't you think you deserve it?"

While Harley wasn't too thrilled with making their duet a trio, Joker did have a point. Why should Angelique continue to be trapped by her misery when her inner self could be liberated?

Joker locked gazes with Angelique, knowing he was close to having her. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power. Through me, you'll be getting the power you constantly craved as Malice, and you won't have to hide her anymore."

Angelique became entranced with his eyes, feeling herself slowly giving in to his magnetic presence.

"Really?"

He nodded. "I can also give you the one thing you've wanted for years... a chance to exact revenge on Alberto Falcone, the man that _raped_ you."

He had caught on that for the most part it was whenever anything sexual was referenced that Malice came out to play.

Joker's statement was what made Angelique blackout and turn into Malice. Her eyes narrowed and a sadistic smirk spread across her face.

"Any way I want?"

"You betcha, but not right away. I've got big plans for you."

" _We've_ got big plans for you." Harley added.

Malice shrugged, surprising both of them by slipping the binding rope through her hands and kicked it off of her feet, standing up and snatching her wig, placing it back on her head.

"For starters, let's get me out of these damn rags. I'd find better clothes at the bottom of the river than from the haute psycho collection exclusively from House of Arkham Couture."

She whipped off her now ripped oversized shirt and pants, standing in the nasty sports bra and underwear that all female patients were supposed to wear, before nodding her head at Joker.

"Gimme your jacket."

He shook his head in shock before replying, trying to avoid eyeing her now exposed figure. "What? No way! This is a whole look."

"I don't want to be walking out of here in this get up, I need the jacket. Give it to me or I could just take it all off now." She snapped her fingers at him, which earned her a glare before she reached back and tried to unhook the bra.

"Joker, give it to her." Harley said, tugging at his sleeve, in a hurry to get out of this warehouse.

He groaned, shrugging it off his shoulders. "Alright, fine!" Joker threw the jacket to Malice. It was practically swimming on her and the fit was just below her knees, it made her look like a little kid playing in her father's closet.

"Good. Angelique wanted me to tell you that she's all game."

"What if she comes back?" Harley asked.

"I don't know. She might, she might not. How do I/we know that Angelique is just a persona of me instead of the other way around?"

She had often wondered that, and thanks to Joker, she'd finally get the chance to find out who she really was and bring the life to the girl she was meant to be.

"I was already starting to break her when you came out, so if she resurfaces again it won't be a problem."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you'll take care of it. You should consider yourself lucky that you found me, Joker. You have the queen and now you'll have a princess." Malice smiled, her brain running wildly of the possibilities to come.

"When I'm through with you, you'll most definitely be the princess." He grinned at her with a wink, thinking of what a nice ring his next sentence held. "Princess Malice of Gotham."

 _ **There you have it, folks! Joker and Harley have finally arrived! To anybody that cuts or harms themselves in any way, please stop! It's not easy but there is help available and people who care.**_


	4. Beauty of the Dark

**Hello, world! My _Mad Love_ shirt was quite the hit at school! Not to mention my nieces went nuts over my Joker and Harley Funko Pop keychains! Penelope the baby kept kissing them and I had to give the older one Kadence a condensed version of _Suicide Squad._ Basically, she thinks that Harley had to go on a mission, Joker rescued her, they got separated, she finished the mission and he found her at the end. I kept smiling thinking to myself "I can't wait until she's older." Hahaha! I also showed her what Jared Leto and Margot Robbie look like in the movie and in real life. I also heard that Jared is attempting to get out of his contract with DC and Warner Brothers. If there is even the most unlikely possibility that he can see this at all, PLEASE DON'T! YOUR PORTRAYAL HAS HUMANIZED AND GIVEN SEX APPEAL TO THE JOKER! YOU'RE SO FREAKING AWESOME!**

 **Thank you so much to ghostgirl208, GoddessofNekos, Joshua the Terminian, Markosgirl69, Mrs, R0B0T, NESSAANCALIME6913, SilverSun09, Straight Edge Queen, texasbelle91, xxDreamWalkerxx, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee! Please be sure to check out all their terrific stories!**

 **Malice is supposed to look like the girl in the cover image crossed over with any dark haired anime girl. I've recast Jonny Frost with Peter Gadiot from _Queen of the South._ Nothing against Jim Parrack, I loved him as Hoyt Fortenberry in _True Blood_ , but I just see Peter instead. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH BEAUTY OF THE DARK, POOR UNFORTUNATE SOULS OR LET ME BLOW YA MIND. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY MADS LANGER, ALAN MENKEN, AND EVE, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter Four: Beauty of the Dark**_

 _ **"The beauty of the dark is the beauty of you"- "Beauty of the Dark" by Mads Langer**_

 _ **TWO MONTHS LATER**_

"Mistah J?"

"Hmm?" The man in question looked up from some paperwork to see his Harley Quinn in a red embroidered dress with black leather straps studded in bronze, a smile tugging at his lips at the sight of her. "Come on in, honey."

She returned the smile, twirling a pink lollipop in her fingers, looking around his office. With everything Joker did, he wanted to exude regality, his office had metallic gold walls and door beads with white plush carpeting and furniture. Grin and Bare It wasn't sleazy like most strip clubs, colored in gold, black and white with a huge black wraparound stage and a couple cages, not to mention a fully stocked bar that seemed to be a mile long.

J referred to it as a "classy joint", along with his nightclub Playhouse, which was equally as swanky.

"How's it going tonight?" Harley asked, sitting in his lap, massaging his neck. He always got so tense on the job.

"Pretty good, actually. I missed this place, nothing gets me going like the smell of fresh money."

"Is that the only thing that gets you going?"

Before she could answer, she took his face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips. Smiling into it, he caressed her exposed thigh, his other hand tangling in her hair as their tongues collided.

"Mmm, Harley..."

He nipped her earlobe, making her sigh when she realized why she had popped in.

"J, wait a sec."

"What's going on?"

She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "As much as I love getting down and dirty with you, it's not the main reason why I'm here. It's regarding our little sweet pea."

Joker raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Oh, and what about her?"

Malice was right and Angelique had returned as expected, she even tried to escape until she was tasered, which immediately zapped her into "Malice Mode" as Harley called it. Some parts had been easy and some hadn't, but it was all worth it in the end.

"She's ready! Ivy and I just-"

"Urgh, God!" He let out a long, exaggerated groan before downing the rest of his whiskey and pouring himself another. "Just hearing that venomous bitch's name makes me want to castrate and guillotine myself."

"Ha! Don't be so mellow dramatic. As I was saying, Ivy and I just finished the final stage and she's a knockout."

"I believe it from you, but not Ivy. She always looks like she crawled out from under a rock."

"Aren't you ready to see the finished product?" She asked, ignoring that last comment.

"Sure, send her in." Joker said, leaning back in his chair with his glass.

Harley got up and nodded her head to the side, getting in a "Ta-Da!" position with her hands out, her smile ever so wide.

"I present to you, my mini-me in training, Malice!"

Angelique, now Malice, needed no introduction, strutting forward to stand in front of his desk as Joker eyed her from top to bottom.

He licked his lips and silver teeth, taking in her appearance. She was about seven inches taller, her breasts were significantly larger and rounder, her waist tinier than before, these newly inherited curves accented perfectly in a tight black sleeveless micro mini dress and red suede ankle strapped heels. Her shoulder length strawberry blonde hair (or wig) had been upgraded to sleek midnight black, layered and choppy with multicolored streaks, curtaining around her waist just above her dimples of Venus. Her wide set eyes were even bluer than before, an electrifying shade of ice brought out by the blackest of eyeliner and mascara, curling her long lashes voluminously. She had taken well to the genetic altering they did, which had contributed to the recent "developments".

"Show him the best part!" Harley squealed, to which Malice stuck her tongue out, revealing a pink and purple rhinestoned J tongue ring.

He nodded in approval. "Hmmm, I like it. Good job, Harlz."

 _ **Maybe a little too good. I can't help but think of an anime dolly right now, which is pretty hot.**_

"Bright eyed and bushy tailed but with a twisttttt." Joker rolled the s and glanced over at Malice. "And what do you think, lil chickster?"

* * *

 _Angelique was hooked up to a breathing apparatus, huffing for air as she ran on a treadmill, a screen projecting the interactive streets of Gotham before her. Her heart thumped wildly and her legs were becoming weak, she wasn't much of a runner._

 _"Joker, I can't do this anymore! I'm gonna pass out!"_

 _All he did was laugh, pedaling the stationary bike that was connected to the breathing apparatus, Harley watching all the while. She was decked out in hot shorts, a tank top and a headband around her head, just like a 70's fitness star._

 _"Nope, not yet! You're going to have to learn to haul ass better than what you're giving me now."_

 _She shook her head, almost tripping on the treadmill belt. "I can't!"_

 _"Yes, you can!"_

 _"No, I can't! Please Mr.-"_

 _Before she could finish, her back suddenly stung and a cracking sound was heard once the whip licked her skin. It was enough to make Angelique scream._

 _"Son of a bitch!"_

 _"Don't curse at me, little lady! And don't even think about ever talking back to me or I swear to God, I'll put you over my knee and spank you to the point where you can't walk straight for a week. Got it?" Joker snarled, the whip rising again._

 _"Damnit!"_

 _She couldn't give in, realizing that now. Picking up the pace, she ran harder, feeling a sense of relief when she heard the whip tossed across the room. He was right, it wasn't as bad as she thought. Harley squealed, jumping up and down while clapping her hands in giddiness._

 _"Atta girl. That's the way to do it. Daddy knows what he's talking about."_

* * *

 _"Ugh!" Angelique spit out the protein shake that was given to her. "What the hell is in this?! It smells and tastes like ass!"_

 _"Oh, come on!" Harley said, now in an aerobics leotard and leg warmers. "Don't you want to be strong and beautiful just like me?"_

 _"It's disgusting, I think I may puke." Angelique pushed the glass away, only to have Joker hand it back to her._

 _"Drink up, Pookie bear."_

 _She shook her head. "I can't, this is vile."_

 _He shrugged. "You asked for it."_

 _Joker pinched her nose shut to open her mouth, pouring the shake down her throat as she inaudibly protested with muffled screams._

* * *

 _Angelique screamed underwater, the sound bubbling to the top as Joker dunked her head._

 _"Puddin!" Harley whined, clad in a one piece red swimsuit **Baywatch** style with white and red floaties on her arms. "You're ruining the duckies!" She fretted with the yellow rubber duckies in the extra large swimming pool sized bathtub._

 _"Why are you doing this?!" Angelique cried out when she was finally pulled up to the surface._

 _"It's the final part of the process, Angel. Life is reborn in the darkness." Joker laughed as he dunked her head again, bobbing it up and down in the water. It was through this that she would become Malice once and for all._

 _"I can't help but think of a song that's so fitting to this." Grinning to himself, he whipped out his stereo remote and began blasting the second half of "Poor Unfortunate Souls" from **The Little Mermaid** , changing the lyrics to fit the scenario._

 ** _"Come on you poor unfortunate soul_**

 ** _Go ahead!_**

 ** _Make your choice!_**

 ** _I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day_**

 ** _It won't cost much_**

 ** _Just your life!_**

 ** _You poor unfortunate soul_**

 ** _It's sad but true_**

 ** _If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet_**

 ** _You've got the pay the toll_**

 ** _Take a gulp and take a breath_**

 ** _And go ahead and sign the scroll_**

 ** _Harley Quinn, now I've got her, babe_**

 ** _The boss is on a roll_**

 ** _This poor unfortunate soul!"_**

 _He was practically shouting the lyrics as he continued dunking her head, only ceasing his actions when the bubbling stopped. Joker and Harley looked down to see Angelique was completely still, not knowing if she would wake up._

 _"I think ya took it too far this time, Mistah J." Harley tried to move Angelique but he smacked her hand away._

 _"Don't touch her! It'll ruin everything!"_

 _As the organs of the song started playing was when Angelique's eyes snapped open and she sprang up from the bathtub, grabbing Joker by the shirt and bringing him down with her, both of them in a furious bubble battle. She was no longer the girl afraid of everything, for she was now the girl that feared nothing._

 _It seemed for a while that they would both drown, which made Harley freak out and pull them both back up. Once they finally emerged, Joker smiled that crazy look of his, slowly clapping his hands._

 _"Malice, Malice, Malice, you hath arrived. Let the games begin!"_

* * *

She scoffed, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, secretly reveling for her hair being naturally long again for the first time in years. "What do you think? I'm fucking hot, I give Blondie over here a run for her money."

Harley's mouth gaped open, only for Malice to turn around and shoot her a wink, making them both smile. The two had developed something of a love-hate friendship since they met, and right now things seemed to be fine.

"Good, that means you're more than ready to get on the floor. We've got a full house out there tonight and it'll only grow from here."

"That's my first job?! Oh, come on! What happened to all the talk of blowing shit up and shooting guns?!" Malice put a hand on her slender hip, her red and purple ombré lips pursing into a pout.

"Patience, my dear. Greatness doesn't come overnight."

"I just wanted something more challenging, that's all. My training shouldn't go to waste."

"It won't."

"Good." She leaned forward on his desk, batting her lashes. "This'll be a cake walk. Look at me. I'm a sex symbol, a beauty of the dark and goddess of the night, I can turn grown men into sniveling boys in a matter of seconds."

Joker just smiled at her, liking the new found cockiness, unable to stop staring at her stunning eyes and was sure he wasn't doing the best job hiding it. "I'd like to see you try."

"Count on me _and_ their woodies to rise to the occasion. Oh, and one more thing. I don't think "Mistah J" will work for me, but I was thinking of JoJo."

Harley nearly spit out her lollipop and doubled over laughing, but Joker just glared at Malice.

"JoJo?!" He gritted through his teeth. "Do I look like some one bit cartoon clown?"

She shrugged. "No, but you are Gotham's "clown prince of crime". Can't really blame me there."

"Not gonna happen."

"What, will it disrupt you from your thoughts when we finally fuck?" Malice closed her eyes and threw her head back, imitating an orgasm. "Ahh, yes! JoJo! Give it to me with your joystick, all night l-"

She was cut off when Joker's hand made contact with her cheek in a harsh backhanded slap. Feeling the blood trickle from her upper lip, all she did was let out a sly giggle and licked it up as he sat back down.

"Nice hit there, Da-ddy. Is that really the best you've got or are you losing your touch with age, Grandpa?"

Joker practically flipped his chair over and in no time had Malice's throat in his hand, lifting her off the ground, his eyes glowering red.

"Little girl, you don't wanna see the best I've got." He snarled. Who the hell did she think she was? He made her, she'd be nothing without him, and he could destroy her just as easily.

"Joker!" Harley smacked his arm. "Put her down, now! You don't want her going out there bruised and bloody like some cheap whore."

"Fine."

He attempted to drop Malice on her ass but she landed lightly on her feet, brushing herself off.

"Stop getting so angry or you'll need Botox soon enough, Daddy-o."

"Get out of my sight, you little brat. Do as you're told and don't piss me off."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and mockingly saluted him. "Whatever you say, bossman." Malice winked before turning on her heel and out of the office.

"Fucking pipsqueak talking back to me. I'm The Joker, I could slice her up into a thousand pieces and serve her in a birthday cake!" Joker ran a hand through his hair as he sat behind his desk. "Remind me to whip some respect into her later."

Harley watched how aggravated he was, taking it upon herself to cheer him up. "Awww, is my Puddin' stressed out?"

"Harley babe, I'm always stressed out. It's not easy being king of the underworld, but goddamn if I don't love every second of it." He smiled and sipped his whiskey. Wealth, power, fear. That's all that mattered to him and it was exactly what he had.

"Well, I know just how to turn that frown upside down, Mistah J."

Walking over to his surround sound stereo, she plugged her iPhone in, the cool beat of "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" by Eve and Gwen Stefani playing throughout the office.

Joker turned around in his chair to see Harley swaying to the music, giggling every so often as she kicked off her shoes and slowly took off her dress to reveal matching red bra and panties, walking forward to him, both of them with smiles on their faces.

"Mmmm, I think your plan is working. What's next?"

He wouldn't always admit it but he really got off on the way Harley doted on him. Then again, what man doesn't love that? Although, he really wasn't like any ordinary man.

"You'll have to wait and see." She kept dancing as she lip synced the chorus of the song.

 _ **"And if I had to give you more**_

 _ **It's only been a year**_

 _ **Now I got my foot through the door**_

 _ **And I aint goin nowhere**_

 _ **It took awhile to get me in**_

 _ **And I'm gonna take my time**_

 _ **Don't fight that good shit in your ear**_

 _ **Now let me blow ya mind."**_

"I think there's something else I'd rather you blow instead." He gave her his famous wicked smirk and shoved her body down lower...

* * *

"Hey, little miss sunshine."

Malice looked up from her vanity mirror in the dressing room and smiled.

"Jonny, hi!"

She got up and gave him a hug. "How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you for days."

"Eh, you know how it is. Joker's always got me doing something."

Jonny Frost was Joker's right hand man, the one who made sure everything ran smoothly or else there'd be hell to pay. He had helped Joker and Harley train Malice in weaponry and physical combat since she arrived at Pagliacci Hall as Joker so lovingly referred to his underground mansion. There wasn't much warmth there but Jonny seemed to make things a bit more tolerable, not to mention he wasn't bad to look at.

"Oh yeah, it's why my first task is to swing around a pole instead of wreaking havoc."

"Ha, if only we were all that lucky. Consider it a slow night." He said with a grin. Jonny was quite handsome with tan skin, thick black hair and smoldering brown eyes with light facial hair. From what she had heard he was quite the lothario, but he certainly didn't act like it.

"I guess I should."

Jonny cleared his throat. "So, Malice, um-"

"Sorry, did you hear something?"

They both looked around the room but couldn't find the source of the supposed sound.

Jonny shook his head. "No, I don't hear anything. Anyways, I was wondering if-"

"Are you sure you don't hear anything? I could have sworn I heard my name being called."

"I think it might be in your head."

Except it wasn't, and it just kept getting louder.

"Malice... Malice... Malice... MMMMAAAALLLLIIIICCCCEEEE!"

"WHAT?!" She stomped her foot and hissed, glancing towards the door to see Joker leaning against the door frame.

He snickered, loving how frazzled she got. "Dan-ger Zone."

"Urgh!" Malice groaned and rolled her eyes. "If I have to hear that stupid _Archer_ reference again I'll-"

"What are you gonna do, kick my ass? Get in line behind Batman, The Riddler and Scarecrow. Come with me, toots. There's somebody I want you to meet."

A repetitive techno beat started filling the air, making Malice further annoyed. "Is this "Party Boy" again?!" She walked over to him. "It fits you perfectly, you are a jackass."

Joker clutched her jaw in his hands. "What did I tell you about disrespecting your daddy?"

She smacked his hand away. "Don't try that shit on me." Malice turned around and waved at Jonny. "I'll see you around, Frost."

"Bye."

Joker held his arm out for Malice to go ahead of him before giving Jonny a death glare.

"You know better than to go after what isn't yours." He pointed at him before walking off. Joker was well aware about his little crush on Malice, they had spent a lot of time together, but there was no way he would allow anything to happen.


	5. Art of the Tease

**Hello, world! Loving the feedback on my chapters, not to mention the follows and favorites but PLEASE leave reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I can** **update :). Today I got Joker colored (purple and green) clip in hair extension streaks, they look awesome and feel incredible.**

 **Thank you so much to delilahmontague, ghostgirl208, Joshua the Terminian, Mrs, R0B0T, SilverSun09, Straight Edge Queen, xxDreamWalkerxx, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee! Please be sure to check out all their terrific stories!**

 **Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer, I've been swamped this week with school back in session. I was really excited to incorporate some more _Suicide Squad_ characters into the story! Here's hoping I eventually get the whole gang in! To answer your question Joshua the Terminian, I have Amanda Righetti from _The Mentalist_ in mind to portray Pamela "Poison Ivy" Isley. I'm not a big Ariana Grande fan, but "Dangerous Woman" seemed so fitting for Joker and Malice. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH BLACKOUT OR DANGEROUS WOMAN. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY BREATHE CAROLINA AND ARIANA GRANDE, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter Five: Art of the Tease**_

 _ **"I'm only getting started**_  
 _ **I won't blackout**_  
 _ **This time I've got nothing to waste**_  
 _ **Let's go a little harder**_  
 _ **I'm on fire**_  
 _ **I won't blackout**_  
 _ **I'm on my way" - "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina**_

"You never cease to annoy me, ya know that?" Malice said once Joker arrived outside the dressing room, shoving past her.

"Just shut yer trap and keep walking, will ya?"

She hadn't done much but she was really getting on his nerves tonight, not to mention that tight little black dress wasn't helping anything, either. He smiled when he saw his guest.

"Harvey Dent, you swift muthafucka you!"

Joker left Malice behind to shake Harvey's hand and give him a manly hug. Ever since the explosion that killed Rachel Dawes and disfigured him, Harvey "Two Face" Dent and Joker had become best friends. Some may say it was an odd couple, but they bonded through their sinisterly actions and taste for the finer things in life.

"Hey, J. Busy night, huh? I can't remember the last time I saw this place so packed."

"It is, but I've always got time for you, my friend." Joker patted him on the back. "As a matter of fact, there's somebody you've gotta get a first rate look at." He turned around, whistling at Malice and snapping his fingers.

 _ **Snap your fingers at me again and I'll break 'em, clown boy.**_

"Ooo, and what do we have here?" Harvey asked, unintentionally eyeing her up and down.

She gave him a friendly smile. "You need no introduction, I know exactly who you are, Two-Face. I'm Malice."

Up close, the left side of his face was black with char, pink with tendons and white with bone. Fortunately, the right side was still comely. Sandy blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a strong jaw.

"Greetings and salutations."

Joker wrapped his arm around Malice's waist and pulled her to his side, throwing her off guard. Why was he doing this? Was it only to show off? "She's my latest sugar baby and my key to officially ruling Gotham."

"I bet. This is a first for you, Joker." Harvey gave Malice a puzzled look. "I've seen your picture before, who are you? You look vaguely familiar."

"Take your pick. Heiress to the Godric fortune or Bruce Wayne's fiancé, but those are only my past. I must say, Harvey," She walked forward, stroking the collar of his shirt with one hand and wrapping her arm around his neck. "you're more handsome in person. I don't know how somebody could pick Bruce Wayne over you."

"Hmm, is that so now?" He cracked a rare smile while Joker rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it is. Maybe I can take you for a ride and show what Batman missed out on." Her eyes glimmered with seduction, the sultry cool tone of her voice was electrifying.

"It must be my lucky day."

"Mmhmm, especially if you tell me Joker's real name."

"Alright, alright, alright, that's a fuckin' nough!" Joker shoved Malice out of the way. Ever since they met she had been trying to find out his real name, but he wouldn't let up. Not to mention seeing her hang all over Harvey left him a bit disgusted. "I didn't bring you here to pounce on every cock you meet."

Malice scoffed back at him. "You brought me over here in the first place!"

"And now I'm telling you to leave, so scram. Beat it, hit the road, you know the drill."

Malice was tempted to tell him off but was not in the mood for whatever consequences would come her way.

"Yes, sir."

The two men watched her saunter off before Harvey broke the silence.

"Your face is starting to match your hair, you're becoming green with envy."

Joker shook his head in confusion. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are giving her the same looks you give Harley and did not like her coming on to me. Don't deny it, man. I'm your best friend, I'll get it out of you somehow, so spill."

Joker heavily sighed, stewing in his own dilemma.

"It's been a couple months, I've really gotten to know the kid. Needless to say, I'm starting to have some... urges."

Truth be told, before she was the salacious looker Malice, he found himself a bit attracted to her as Angelique, for he had had eyes on her longer than she was aware of.

"And how does Harley feel about all this?"

Joker winced. "Don't even ask, that did not go over well."

"Where is she, anyway?"

"Off flipping a bitch somewhere."

Harvey laughed. "Man, I do not feel sorry for you at all. You're in quite the pickle."

"Don't remind me. How about a drink? I need one right about now."

"You got it."

As they made their way to the bar was when the DJ came on the mic.

"Get ready to knot up your laces and strap yourselves in for this next pretty piece. Goddess of the night and beauty of the dark, here she is, Malice!"

The guys started clapping as "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina began to play, the lights flashing briefly as Malice appeared on the stage handcuffed to the top of the pole, kicking her legs out slowly as she slid down into the splits upon hitting the floor, breaking out of the handcuffs. How apropos to select such a song, since in the past she only turned into Malice whenever she blacked out, before she had been properly taught to harness her control.

Joker was in awe watching how graceful and limber she was with her flexibility, Harley certainly rubbed off on her in a timely manner, as well as the "tainted" bath that was part of her final transformation.

"Wow, she sure knows how to work a stage." Harvey elbowed him as they watched the men cheering and throwing money at her.

Malice smiled and winked at the crowd, having never felt this liberated in all her life. Angelique most likely wouldn't even set foot in a place like this, but now it was Malice that was literally center stage. Finishing her routine, she pranced over to the DJ booth and grabbed the mic.

"Thanks for coming out tonight! You sure know how to make a gal feel extra welcome." She waved at the crowd, an ace up her sleeve as they ate up her every word. "This fine establishment is "Grin and Bare It", but you can't bare it without loosening some buttons!"

A hip hop beat filled the club as Malice dropped the mic, disappearing behind a sheer dressing window, giving the audience a view of her silhouette. Once the song led into the chorus of "Buttons" by The Pussycat Dolls, she shoved the window off to the side, wearing only black heels, a white button up shirt and a black fedora.

Malice twirled and snaked her body to music, making her way down the steps to the crowd that was further going ballistic. She took off the fedora and placed it on the head of Floyd Lawton, a.k.a. Deadshot, one of the most lethal assassins in all of Gotham and the world's greatest marksmen. Surprisingly, he smiled at her as she high fived him and Captain Boomerang, an Australian thug that had a fetish for pink unicorns and gave her a stuffed animal uni as a tip, which she kissed and put on the stage.

When Joker saw Malice walking towards El Diablo, he felt a bit apprehensive. He had poured too much into her just to let his investment go up in flames... Literally.

"You have active fire extinguishers, right?"

"Uh huh..." Joker nodded, having barely heard Harvey. Malice straddled Diablo and grinded on him, her hands sliding on his upper body as she gave him quite the lap dance. She got a small smile out of his skull tatted face, and when she got off of him she spun around and gave feared reptilian Killer Croc a kiss on the cheek, making the guys further holler.

Joker could barely see anything through the money raining down all around her, it might as well have been a thunder storm. As Malice got back on the stage, she slowly unbuttoned each button of the shirt before ripping it off, revealing a dark metallic rainbow bra top and shorts set as she finished off the song. He didn't think he had ever seen Grin and Bare It go so crazy over one girl. His mind began to wander on what a private dance would be like, although it shouldn't have considering how things resulted with Harley from his suggestion.

Malice couldn't see him from the stage, but she knew Joker's eyes were watching her the whole time, and she liked it. There was something about him that was so alluring, almost lethal, but she wanted it. Sending him a wink, she grabbed onto the pole and slowly spun around as "In The Night" by The Weeknd started playing.

"That girl sure is quite the ecdysiast."

"Uh huh..." There was something about Malice that left Joker hypnotized. Her physique, her aura, everything. It was supposed to be the other way around, if it wasn't already.

* * *

"My, my, my, Malice. That was one hell of a show you put on. Are you proud of yourself?" Joker asked once Malice strolled into his office, having changed into a blue nightie.

She nodded. "Mmhmm, I sure am."

"You've got guts, that's for sure. I don't think I've ever seen El Diablo getting a lap dance, the girls are usually afraid of him."

"There isn't a reason to be, he's no different from either one of us. As humans, we all have good and bad inside ourselves, which includes you. I know there's some goodness to you, Joker."

He shook his head with a smirk. "No, there's not." Exactly like with Harley, Joker hadn't turned Malice fully evil. They were both sweet and innocent girls and he wanted them to retain just a smidgen of that, it made the game all the more fun and could be used as an advantage later on.

"Yes, there is, and I'm going to find it. You already have in a way, you made me my true self. I owe you my life."

Joker shrugged. She was right but wasn't about to let on to appease her. "Yeah, yeah. Lethal statement you're packing there. So, I'm curious about something. You think Killer Croc has good in him, too?"

"Maybe. He blushed when I kissed him on the cheek, can't believe that could even happen."

They both knew she was proud of herself, approaching those villains in such a cavalier manner when normally most people, mainly Angelique, would have run away screaming hysterics.

"He's been a good buddy of mine for a long time, he's not as bent as he's been made out to be."

Malice nodded. "Glad to know." She pulled out a huge stack of bills from behind her back. "Here's all the money I made tonight. No joke, there's gotta be almost $6,000 here."

"No pun intended, right?"

Malice smiled, realizing her choice of words. "Whoops, my mistake."

"Ha, you wouldn't want to joke with me, the outcome wouldn't be pretty."

"I'd like to see you try. I already have, it can't be much worse."

They both were aware of what she was doing, trying to lure him. In a sense, they were both vulnerable.

"Oh, believe it. You really drove the crowd nuts tonight." Joker chuckled, silently counting out the money. "If I had twenty of you and Harley I'd have enough money to rule the world beyond Gotham."

"Maybe you will."

"Here," he handed her back some money. "because you did such a good job tonight, but don't take me for a sucker. I'm not always this generous."

"I'm sure you're not but thank you, I appreciate the gesture. Don't spend it all in one sitting, k?" She lightly smacked his cheek a couple times, resisting the urge to stroke it. After getting used to his face, Malice had to admit that there was something handsome about him in a very disturbing way.

There was a bit of a silence as she stared into his eyes. It seemed like they were always changing color. Blue, green, blue, green, blue...

"Is there anything else you need from me?"

Up close, he hadn't noticed the black diamond studs in her ears or the black and white diamond and turquoise evil eye around her neck, bringing out her eyes.

Joker shook his head, not realizing how close their faces were, or that his hand had subconsciously wrapped around her wrist. "No, not that I can think of."

"Well then," she whispered against his lips. "good night."

As she turned around, the music in the club became louder, the chorus of "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande blaring, both of them knowing it was Harley's set. Malice had a slow yet sexy sashay in her walk, synchronizing her body with the beat of the music and lyrics.

 _ **"Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**_

 _ **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**_

 _ **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**_

 _ **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout"**_

"B-bye."

She didn't want to leave, she wanted there to be a kiss, but it couldn't happen, not yet at least and it was unclear if something like that was even in the realm of possibility.

Knowing Joker was watching her walk out, Malice decided to tease him a bit, smiling to herself. Crossing her arms over her stomach, she lifted her nightie up completely and spun it around her finger giving him a view of her bare back and her heart shaped ass clad in a peach thong.

Joker loved every part of the female anatomy, but there was something about backs that he could never get enough of, especially the sight of Malice's. The contours of her waist, the way her long ebony locks flowed, stopping at just the right spot. His "joystick" as she so eloquently dubbed it early began to twitch a little, restraining himself from tackling her to ground and fucking her raw. Just the thought of it made his blood rush from his head. Angelique/Malice had only had sex once and against her will, since it had been so long she's technically re-virginized.

 _ **I could really make her a woman now...**_

"This one will be the death of me, I know it." He said quietly, grabbing his crotch and rearranging himself before going back to his desk.


	6. The Bigger Picture

**Hello, world! Loving the feedback on my chapters, not to mention the follows and favorites but PLEASE leave reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I can** **update :).** **Thank you so much to delilahmontague, ghostgirl208, Harley Quite, Joshua the Terminian, Mabel Madness, Markosgirl69, Mrs, R0B0T, NESSAANCALIME6913, pinkspring101, Puella Lector, Sayu Koishimoto, SilverSun09, Straight Edge Queen, xxDreamWalkerxx, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee! Please be sure to check out all their terrific stories!There are a couple of important messages below so PLEASE READ THEM BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE CHAPTER!**

 **It has recently been brought to my attention that another writer has a Joker story that was published _TWO DAYS AFTER_ mine and is using the same character name of Malice, as well as including it in the title. Perhaps it is a coincidence... or perhaps the author was inspired by my story? I'm very flattered to be an inspiration to any writer, I just want to clarify that this was not a collaboration, that my story came first. I only mention this because I received many private messages of my fans/followers that were annoyed and confused, I wanted to set the record straight. Again, thank you for all your reviews and follows, you ****guys are the best!**

 **This chapter is more Harley and Malice centric, they're pretty much just like sisters. Malice is twisted and a bit bratty but not a bitch. Her hits towards J were inspired by Louise from _Bob's Burgers_ because she shows affection by slapping people. Hahaha! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH BANG BANG, INTO YOU OR CHEAP THRILLS. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY GREEN DAY, ARIANA GRANDE AND SIA, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 ** _Chapter Six: The Bigger Picture_**

 ** _"Bang Bang! Give me fame Shoot me up to entertain I am a semi-automatic lonely boy You're dead! I'm well fed Give me death or give me head Daddy's little psycho and Mommy's little soldier"- "Bang Bang" by Green Day_**

 ** _FOUR MONTHS AGO_**

 _"Yes! Touchdown, home run, slam dunk, oh yeah!" Angelique pumped her fists in the air as the basketball bounced on the court after gracefully swinging through the hoop. "Don't underestimate me, Bruce. I've got the power."_

 _He chuckled to himself and retrieved the ball. "I'm a little rusty, so don't get such a big head there."_

 _It was a late July night, the sky still with a dusting of stars and the air cool. With neither one of them being able to sleep, a random suggestion by Angelique had them on the rarely used Wayne basketball court playing a game of H.O.R.S.E.. Of course, it had taken some convincing for Bruce, but seeing Angelique in his size 10 sneakers was quite the crack up and he was curious of her skills on the court._

 _They were only about a month into their relationship and were still at an uncomfortable stage. It seemed like Angelique was the one trying more than anything, but Bruce only gave her so much to work with, like when he asked her recently what **The Hunger Games** was about when she was re-reading the second book a week ago, he seemed rather intrigued by the concept. Bruce Wayne was still such a mystery to her and all she wanted was to crack the case._

 _"Oh, come on. What, will the big boys at work never let you live it down that a girl beat you?"_

 _Bruce started slowly dribbling the ball. "No, maybe you've just gotten lucky."_

 _Angelique was such a quiet girl so he rather liked that she was so enthusiastic. Bruce appreciated the effort she had been trying to make and he felt bad that he wasn't reciprocating all the way. Maybe it's because he would break his pattern and get attached._

 _"I used to play with my dad every day when he got home from work."_

 _"You did? I wouldn't peg him for a sports kind of guy."_

 _Angelique nodded. "Mmhmm. It was pretty much the only time I saw him. I'm hoping after this flying car deal goes through he can take some time off."_

 _"I'm sure he will." He didn't have the heart to tell her that her wish more than likely wouldn't be coming true. The man invented the first fully-functioning flying car, he may never get another free moment to himself again. "I'm glad that you had spare clothes, because you would look even more ridiculous in my shirts."_

 _She started giggling as he smiled, which was also a rarity. "What, you don't think I could pull it off with some pearls and a Chanel suit? It could be a new fashion trend." Angelique walked up to him, still smiling. "I'm not sure if I've ever told you how fashionable you are. Very dapper."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I can't believe you fell for that."_

 _Before he could question what she said, she snatched the ball out of his hands, laughing the whole time as she ran back to the hoop and tossed the ball, watching it once again slide gracefully._

 _"I won! Horse! Horse!"_

 _"Yeah, you did. You've got a sneaky side to you, Angel. It's kind of cute." He said as he walked over, feeling hesitant once her laughing smile faded. "You don't mind if I call you that, do you?"_

 _She shook her head, regaining her smile. "No, not at all. I like it. Now I'll have to come up with a nickname for you."_

 _"I'm sure you will."_

 _Bruce looked down at her in the brief silence. Why was he pushing her away? Maybe he was being too harsh by judging her solely on her age, she didn't act like it at all. Was he even capable of giving her what she needed?_

 _Without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. She let out something of a squeak in surprise but didn't push him off. When he pulled away, Angelique was grinning and her face was pink, trying not to giggle._

 _"Was that our first kiss, Bruce?"_

 _"Um, I suppose so."_

 _"I don't want it to be the last." She stepped forward, standing on her tiptoes in his shoes and bringing him down to her level. The kiss was making her feel hopeful and confident about the progress they were making._

* * *

 **"MMMMAAAALLLL-IIIICCCCEEEE!"**

Joker shouted as loud as he could, bursting through the double doors of Malice's massive black and pink bedroom to find his latest pain in the ass sprawled out on her queen sized bed, fast asleep on her stomach.

"Wake the fuck up!"

She lifted her head from the pillow and stared at him through half open lids. "J, what the hell?! I need my beauty sleep!"

Malice threw a stuffed Flounder toy at him and buried her head once more into her pillow. She'd never admit that she was glad he woke her up from her dream. While she was thankful it hadn't been another nightmare, the last person she wanted to think about was Bruce muthafucking Wayne, master of heartbreakers. If she ever saw him again...

Joker couldn't help but notice that she was only wearing a pair of shimmering silver boy shorts, making his mind travel back to that night and how the rest of her unconcealed body looked...

Trying to shake it off, Joker grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it, causing her to yelp.

 _ **That'll wake her up.**_

"Joker! That's my hair!" Malice smacked his hand away. "Don't you know never to mess with a woman's hair?! Christ, I finally have all my own hair again and you're trying to ruin it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear it. You don't need 14 hours of beauty sleep, unless you're a sloth." Joker rolled his eyes. "Next time I'll scratch your back with chilled ice picks. Just get your ass up and get washed and dressed, we're leaving soon." If there was one thing he especially hated, it was to be kept waiting.

"Oh, I'll do what ever you want, Joker." Malice propped her elbows up and rested her chin in her hands, looking up at him with innocent eyes and kicking her feet back and forth. "All you have to do is tell me your real name."

"Not gonna happen."

"Urgh! Why not?! It's not Joseph Kerr like you keep saying, that's a pseudonym. We both know I'm going to find out whether you like it or not!"

 _ **Why the hell is he so secretive about his name? It's not like I'm going to rat him out to Batman or Commissioner Gordon...**_

He noticed how her eyes were now blazing violet, one of the side effects from the final phase of her transformation. Her eyes kept toggling in colors, but lately they were a literal split between blue and violet in each eye.

"It's Joker's rules all the time or you're out on the street. I'm serious, we have a long night ahead of us, but I have a feeling you'll get some enjoyment out of it."

"What, more chemical baths or something?" She swung her long legs over the bed and stretched out her arms, letting out a yawn that sounded more like a moan, which made all the hairs on his arms stand up. Her hair completely covered her breasts but he could still see the outline of them rising as she stretched.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you, now would I?"

She shrugged. "I guess not." Malice looked over to see Jonny in the doorway and smiled. "Hi, Jonny!"

"Hi." He gave her a wave, looking down. Joker was on the war path and Jonny did not want to be reprimanded, no matter how tempted he was to look.

"I didn't even see you there. How's it going, cutie pie?" She stood up and was trying to make her way over to give him a hug when Joker blocked her.

"Bathroom, _now_."

"Seriously? I can't even say hi to my friend?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You already said hi, now go get ready. Wash your face and hands, brush your teeth and hair, wear something appropriate. I'm not going to tell you thrice."

Malice groaned and stomped her foot, her hands in fists at her sides. "Urgh, you're such a buzzkill, Da-ddy!"

"Again, what I say goes." He turned her around and shoved her towards the bathroom. "And next time be dressed in decent sleeping attire instead of what you have on. You look like a little slut."

 _ **Wow... Really, J? That's kind of messed up, even for you.**_

"Oh, had I known that _you_ were coming in," Malice turned around, narrowing her eyes at him, her hand on the bathroom door. "I would've made sure I wasn't wearing anything at all." Raising her eyebrows with a smirk, she closed the door and laughed to herself over the semi-shocked expression on his face, blasting "HandClap" by Fitz  & The Tantrums as she proceeded to get ready.

* * *

"Harley!"

"Mally!"

The younger girl trotted down the stairs and practically flew into the blonde's arms, almost tackling her to the ground as they laughed.

"Are you excited for our outing?"

Malice nodded, adjusting her shirt and jeans. "You bet I am! I've been cooped up here for ages."

She hardly left the house except to go to Grinn and Bare It. Due to Pagliacci Hall being underground, there wasn't even much of an outside. It was connected to the parking garage Joker owned next to the club which was in between the apartment complex for his staff. Needless to say, Malice was looking forward to wherever they were taking her.

Harley and Malice did their secret greeting, which consisted of a kiss on each cheek, bumping their chests and hips before jumping out and raising one arm up shouting "Joker's Babies! Yeah!"

Joker smiled to himself, pretending he wasn't watching. He really loved his two girls getting along, they ran pretty hot and cold with each other, so why couldn't it work out in other areas?

* * *

 _"Oh, yeah, baby! God, you sure know how to ride a cock." Joker gripped Harley's hips, slapping her ass as he exploded inside her._

 _"Fuck! J!"_

 _Harley shrieked as her high came to an end, rolling off of Joker and next to him on the carpet. They had just finished romping around on the floor of his office following that sexy lap dance and blowjob._

 _"That was pretty great, babe, but don't get used to being the dominant."_

 _Harley giggled and kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I know the drill."_

 _"You really did a great job on Malice. Fantastic, actually." Joker said, rubbing her arm slowly._

 _"Thanks. I aim to please you, Puddin'. You know that."_

 _"I was thinking she could be useful... in more ways than one, outside of swinging the pole and wreaking havoc." He had been a little hesitant about that statement, and judging by the way she tensed up she wasn't expecting it._

 _"Oh... You do, huh?" Harley sat up, putting on her undergarments. "Are you talking about the polyamory thing again? We tried that with Ivy, remember?"_

 _"Urgh, don't remind me of what a bad idea that was."_

 _She giggled. "You're much too hard on her. She's my best friend, J."_

 _"I wish she wasn't, she most certainly isn't mine. As far as Malice goes, it won't be like that this time around, I can tell."_

 _"What are you trying to say, Joker? You're attracted to her? She's just a little kid!"_

 _Harley couldn't help but exhibit her anger. Why the hell would he want to bring somebody else in?! They had a pretty great thing going._

 _He took a deep breath, almost regretting this conversation. "I'm not going to lie to you, that's why I brought this up in the first place. There has been something there between us, even before we turned her. I can't describe it and I'd rather you know than me acting out on some impulse and breaking your heart."_

 _"I can't believe you, she's old enough to be your daughter!" Harley had had her assumptions that he was interested in Malice, she kind of wished it weren't true though._

 _"So are you!" Joker stood up and buttoned his pants. "There's only about a six year age difference between you two. You don't think it would be fun?"_

 _She shook her head, trying to suppress her anger. "No, it wouldn't! How would you feel if I went and fucked Harvey?!"_

 _"Ha, that wouldn't ever happen. Sugar, there's plenty of me to go around. That and the three of us completely together will work as an advantage." He winked at her, which earned him a slap._

 _"You're such a pig! I hate you sometimes!"_

 _She needed to get away from him before she retaliated in a way she'd regret._

 _Joker watched her walk out. Why was he feeling something towards Malice at all? This wasn't only difficult on Harley, it was difficult on him also._

* * *

"Alright, girls, let's go." Joker nodded his head to the side, walking from the foyer to the garage.

"Daddy, can I drive tonight? Please?" Harley asked.

He shrugged and tossed her her car keys once they got into the laundry room leading into the garage. "Sure, why not?"

"Whoa, nice car, babe!" Malice exclaimed as they walked into the garage, admiring the hot pink Maserati, which looked fantastic next to Joker's purple Lamborghini, both sports cars in chrome. "J, when do I get a car of my own?"

"When you've earned it, little lady, and not a moment before then."

"So does that mean I get to drive your car?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Fucking hell no! Nobody drives my Lambo except yours truly."

"Fine. Hey," she motioned for him as Harley opened the garage door. "can you come back here for a second? Please?"

"What?" Joker asked, looking down at her.

"I just wanted to say you look really good tonight. Like smoking hot"

"Thanks, kid." He was tempted to repay the compliment but couldn't bring himself to. She hadn't earned it yet... or had she?

"There's something that's been on my mind lately, and I can't stand it."

"Hmm?" Joker raised his eyebrows, before flashing his silver grill. "I'm all ears."

Malice leaned closer to him, her perfume rubbing off on his clothes as she pressed against his chest. "You really wanna know?"

Joker nodded, feeling himself become aroused. "Sure, go ahead." With Malice, it was deja vü to everything he felt for Harley, even when she was still Dr. Harleen Quinnzel.

"Mmkay." Malice traced her finger over his visible jester skull tattoo through his unbuttoned shirt before her seductive grin turned into a laughing smirk. "Shotgun!"

She kicked him in his family jewels and ran off in a fit of giggles to Harley's car as Joker tried not to groan from the pain.

"Mother-fucker!"

"I can't believe you did that. You are so gonna get it." Harley tried to give her a scolding look as Malice shut the door to the front seat but they both burst into laughter, nobody had ever pulled that on him before.

"What can I say? I'm unpredictable like that."

Malice didn't even flinch when Joker yanked her head back on the headrest from the backseat, his signature knife pressed to the skin of her neck.

"Do that again I'll rip out your eyeballs and jizz in the sockets. Understand?"

"Oh, it was just a little fun. Lighten up."

Joker pressed the knife harder, the skin close to breaking. "I said do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy. Of course I understand."

"Good." He put the knife in his jacket pocket, still annoyed. This was one of those times where Malice wasn't worth anything but being tortured. "Little bitch." He mumbled under breath.

"Alright, let's just get going now, ok?" Harley started the car and backed out, driving up to the lift and exited the parking garage. "How about some music?"

"That's a good idea." Malice replied quietly, trying not to be effected by what Joker just did.

 ** _Hey, we both knew what you were signing up for._**

Harley squealed at the sound of "Into You" by Ariana Grande on the radio, turning up the volume.

"Yes! This is song is from me to you, Pudd'!" She said as she began to sing along, grabbing Joker's hand and giving him side glances.

 _ **"So, baby, come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it**_

 _ **A little bit dangerous, but, baby, that's how I want it**_

 _ **A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"**_

 _ **'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you**_

 _ **Got everyone watchin' us, so, baby, let's keep it secret**_

 _ **A little bit scandalous, but, baby, don't let them see it**_

 _ **A little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"**_

 _ **'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah"**_

"Yeah, thanks. Totally got the warm fuzzies over here, Harley."

Truth be told, he truly loathed that bubblegum pop bullshit. Harley, on the other hand, couldn't get enough of it.

"I'm just saying I'm into you, baby."

Joker smiled. "And you know I'm into you, too." He leaned over and kissed Harley, both of them moaning as things became more heated. Good thing they were at a red light.

Malice couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, I can't listen to this, I may barf." She touched the screen before landing on another station and smiling when she saw "Cheap Thrills" by Sia featuring Sean Paul. "Ahh, hell yeah!" She began singing along and throwing her hands up in a "rock on" gesture.

 _ **"Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**_

 _ **(I love cheap thrills!)**_

 _ **Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight**_

 _ **(I love cheap thrills!)**_

 _ **But I don't need no money**_

 _ **As long as I can feel the beat**_

 _ **I don't need no money**_

 _ **As long as I keep dancing"**_

"Yeah, Ariana is way better than Sia."

Harley let go of Joker's hand and changed the station back to whatever was playing "Into You".

"No, she's not. She sounds like an autotuned porn star mouse. Sia is a real artist." Malice changed it back to "Cheap Thrills".

"Girls..." Joker said from the backseat.

"Ariana is adorable, Sia is a freaky pedophile. Have you seen that "Chandelier" music video? I've seen toddlers that dance better than that shit." Harley changed the station again.

"We listen to "Elastic Heart" during yoga!"

"Only the version from _Catching Fire_ with The Weeknd, cuz it's the better of the two."

One of the things that Malice and Harley had in common was their love for _The Hunger Games_ , to the point where Jonny would refer to them as "The Katniss Twins".

"Babes, please..." Joker did not like where this was going.

"Bull! I wanna hear Sia." Malice once again changed it back.

"It's my car so we're listening to what I want!" Harley slapped her hand from the touch screen. She was getting fed up, this was one of the times Malice was indeed a spoiled brat, whereas Angelique was not.

Malice changed the station with her other hand. "I'm the guest, it's my pick and I want Sia!"

"Ariana!"

"Sia!"

"ARIANA!"

"SIA!"

 **"ARRRRIIII-AAANNNAAA!"**

 **"SSSSS-IIIIAAAA!"**

They would have kept going changing the station back and forth with the car swerving had it not been for Joker knocking both their heads together, making them dizzy.

"Puddin!" Harley groaned, rubbing her head, thankful they were at a red light again. "What gives?"

"Both of you," Joker snarled, looking back and forth between the girls. "knock it the hell off! Seriously, are you two on the rag? That would be just my fuckin' luck."

If he thought he had a headache before, he really had one now. His comment resulted in simultaneous slaps from Malice and Harley.

"You are such a misogynist, J. Like seriously."

"Whatever, I don't give a shit, and because of your little outburst, I'm choosing the radio station now. It's moments like this I wish I was a eunuch." He leaned forward and switched it until "Bang Bang" by Green Day was playing, smiling at one of the lyrics.

"That's what you are, Malice. Daddy's little psycho."

Harley scoffed. "I thought I was Daddy's lil monster!"

Joker nodded. "You are. I've got a lil monster and a lil psycho. Now, Monster, Psycho," he leaned back. "kiss and makeup. There's nothing more unbecoming than two such beautiful young ladies fighting over something so petty."

Malice sighed and looked over at Harley. "You're right. I'm sorry, Harlz. There's just something about that mousy little bitch that makes me see red."

"Dually noted." Joker mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, too, Malice."

"Good." Joker said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Sorry you have such shitty taste in music!"

Before Malice could question her statement, Harley extended her leg and kicked her so hard she flew out of the car and onto the street. Joker jolted up, watching Malice rolling in the street from the passenger mirror.

"Later, bitch!" Harley laughed and sped up.

Joker was speechless, but oddly aroused.

"Harley Quinn, you naughty girl. You better turn around and get her. She has no idea where we're going."

"So what? I was getting sick of her shit anyway. If she's smart, sh-"

Harley was cut off when Malice pounced through the front window and tackled her in a chokehold, making the car swerve. How the hell had she gotten in?!

"You fucking whore!"

"Jesus Christ!"

Joker quickly grabbed the wheel amidst the honking horns, safely pulling over as Harley and Malice tumbled out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of a CVS, smacking and punching each other while screaming.

"You're a fucking skank!"

"You are!"

"You are! You do that to me again I'm going to kick you in the see you know what!"

Jonny and Rocco parked behind the Maserti and jumped out of the car, leaping into action and separating the girls, who were practically ripping each other's shirts.

"Let me go! She needs to be taught a lesson!"

"No, you do!"

"Enough!" Joker shouted, annoyed with the onlooking crowd that was starting to form, even at eleven at night in Gotham. He was too infuriated to be turned on right now. Had they been alone in his bedroom, with the girls wearing their undergarments and having a pillow fight, then it would be a different story... "You two are driving me nuts! I need to be alone. Boys, you know the drill."

They watched Joker hop into the Maserati and drive away. Harley looked at Malice in disdain.

"Look what you did."

"What _I_ did?! Look at what _you_ did!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Rocco shouted, setting Malice down. "You need to cool down, girl. We all know how The Boss gets when he's disgruntled."

She nodded, staring up at him. Rocco was a tall and very attractive African American man with deep brown eyes, short black hair and a killer bod. Was Joker aware of what handsome staff he had?

"I know, you're right."

"Please calm down and get along so he doesn't do anything extreme... What am I saying?" Jonny smacked his forehead. "He's The Joker, _everything_ he does is extreme."

"I'm sorry, Malice." Harley spoke up. "I'm just... going through some stuff. You know, inner demons and all that."

It had been a week since Joker's declaration and Harley was feeling very black and white about it. A part of her really wanted to hate Malice, but Harley felt oddly protective and at times proud of her, almost like a little sister, but did she really want to share her Joker?

"I should be saying sorry. You're right, it's your car and you should play whatever you want, even if I don't like it. We're both capricious, it's why we get along so well and why JoJo loves used much."

They exchanged a small giggle, both girls having adapted to calling their clown hunk "JoJo" in private.

"You're right. Come on, let's go."

The girls walked hand in hand over to the Cadillac Escalade that the henchmen drove.

* * *

"Harley, sometimes I wish I could be you just so I could be friends with me." Malice emerged from the dressing room wearing a white strapless Herve Leger bodycon dress.

They had ended up at Bergdorf Goodman in Metropolis, Joker had had the whole store shut down just for Harley and Malice to shop in. Truthfully, living at Pagliacci Hall wasn't much different from the Godric Estate or even Wayne Manor. There were chefs, butlers, maids, all of whom lived in the apartment complex that Joker owned called KJ Housing. The only difference was that the staff were all robot clones.

People may call Joker insane, but he was insanely intelligent. You name it, he had his hands in. Music, fashion, restaurants, science, technology. He wasn't kidding that he wasn't far behind Bruce Wayne in wealth, but the coolest thing was the "Purple Lamborghini" song that famed EDM DJ Skrillrex and rapper Rick Ross had collaborated on that was all about Joker's famous ride. He was quite a fascinating man. Deranged but fascinating.

"Isn't that from _Rugrats_?" Harley had on a gold lamé halter dress. She and Malice had managed a way to sneak into Godric Estate and smuggle all of her clothes and belongings out, but they were glad for the shopping spree. Every girl needs to update her closet at some point and J was feeling quite generous.

"Yeah." Both girls giggled before Malice stepped on the podium to ogle herself in the three way mirror."Seriously, if gorgeous, stunning, sexy and hot had an orgy, I would be the finished product."

"Let's not get too full of ourselves now, baby doll, because I'm seeing some flaws."

"What do you mean?"

Joker twirled his finger. "Turn around, I need to take some measurements and do a couple alterations."

That was when Malice saw he had acquired a cloth tape measurer and a pin cushion. What was he trying to do? The store staff had miraculously disappeared, having been breathing down their necks since arriving and throwing what seemed like every single product in the store at them to buy. It was nice to know that being evil wasn't entirely a bad thing, there were still some supporters of the cause.

"You can't alter an Herve Leger, they fit like a glove." Malice put a hand on her stomach and turned to the side.

"Really? You gonna tell me what I can and cannot do?" Joker glared down at her. "Try it again you'll be tasting leather and blood. Now shut your trap and face forward, arms out and legs apart."

"Fine."

Malice turned around, looking in the mirror as Joker measured her whilst writing them down on his Apple Watch, noticing that he was wearing eyeglasses.

"Since when do you wear eyeglasses?"

"It's so he can be en vogue." Harley said with a smile, to which Malice gave her a nod.

"Got it." She looked down at J, finding it oddly precious yet funny and adorable. "Can you at least tell me what this is for? I think I'm entitled to that much."

"Why, because you've been such a good girl?"

She shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"For starters," he crouched down, measuring her legs, "we need your measurements for your coronation gown."

"Coronation?" Malice looked puzzled.

"Yeah, you didn't expect to be part of the Royal family without the acknowledgment of Gotham's underworld, did you?"

She shrugged. "Um, I suppose not."

"It'll be just like your debutante ball but better! Mine was so much fun." Harley said as she twirled a piece of her hair, reminiscing. "Which reminds me, I have to find something to wear as well. A queen should always look best when standing by her king and presenting their little princess. When we get back home, I'll show you a picture of the dress I wore."

"It does sound a bit like a cotillion... If that's the case, then the dress should be in black. You know, to make it the opposite?" The thought of a coronation was quite riveting, she would be presented as exactly who she was, not a lifeless robot her parents and aristocratic society wanted her to be.

Joker nodded. "Smart thinking there, Double Mint." He wrapped the tape around his neck and got on his knees as he started going pin crazy with the dress, hiking up the bottom and cinching the waist to make the back dip lower.

"This gown has to be perfect, it'll be what knocks everybody off their socks when you make your grand entrance." He took off his glasses and put them back in the case in his pocket. "I once heard that a woman should always leave a party showing off a beautiful back, which you have so there's no reason not to show it off. We'll figure out your hair later, maybe wear it up?"

J stood up and got behind her on the podium, imagining how the dress would cling to her mouth watering curves. If there was one thing he cherished near and dear, it was definitely having sophisticated style. "You should have these on display as well."

Malice almost gasped when his hand went down the front of the dress and grabbed her beast. His warm and calloused palm making contact with her skin made her breath hitch in her throat, embarrassed when she felt her nipples hardening between his fingers as he pushed up and repeated the motion with her other breast.

"There you go." His hands were now on the outside, squeezing her breasts into place, his chin on her shoulder the entire time. He felt her reaction to his touch, knowing that the feeling was mutual.

 _ **Nice to know I'm not alone, but why would I be?**_

In her peripheral vision, Malice had seen Harley look away. The attention Joker was showing her was obviously effecting his queen, is that why things have been so up and down between them lately?

"I will continue to be the envy of every man in Gotham with my ravishing queen and my vixen of a princess."

Malice looked up in the mirror to see how the two of them were standing. Their colors popped, the darkness of their eyes, the green of his hair and the streaks in hers, even the silver of his grill. It wasn't until that moment she realized he was wearing a white button up shirt and black pants with black suspenders. The only thing missing was the black jacket, then they'd look like a bride and groom wedding cake topper.

"Ow!"

Malice blinked out of her day dream to see that Joker's hand had one of the pins in it. How did that happen? Accidental reflex? It had to be.

"Oh, J, I'm so sor-"

A swift blow to her stomach sent her off the podium and onto the floor. She flipped backwards and landed smoothly on all fours, her head down as she laughed.

"This is how you thank your daddy for an all night shopping spree?"

Truth be told, he was a teensy bit glad over what she did, because it broke his concentration from staring at her.

 _ **Man, I've got a real problem here.**_

Malice flipped her hair back and laughed some more. "Of course not, Daddykins... but where's the fun in being rewarded if you can't be punished as well?"

Joker scoffed. "Oh, I'll punish you alright."

"Looking forward to it." Malice stood up and grabbed Harley by both hands, pulling her to her feet. "Come on, lovebug. Let's get some shooz!"

It was in that moment that Harley knew the attraction between Joker and Malice could no longer be denied. The one thing she wanted to know is if she could handle it or not.


	7. The Wicked Ones

**Hello, world! Loving the feedback on my chapters, not to mention the follows and favorites but PLEASE leave reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I can update :). Thank you so much to ghostgirl208, Harley Quinn246, Harley Quite, Joshua the Terminian, Mabel Madness, Sarya Knox, SilverSun09, Straight Edge Queen, xxDreamWalkerxx, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee!**

 **I was heavily inspired by DonnaJossee and xxDreamWalkerxx to incorporate more music into my stories, in particular song lyrics, so I've gone back and inserted some lyrics into the precious chapters. Chapter Two is "I Miss You" by blink-182, Chapter Three is "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence, Chapter Four is "Beauty of the Dark" by Mads Langer, Chapter Five is "Blackout" by Breathe Carolina and Chapter Six is "Bang Bang" by Green Day. However, I'm pretty sure it won't be for every chapter. For Angelique's grandfather Bradford Godric II I've cast Michael Douglas (I switched him out from** ** _Stubborn Love_** **) and Aldis Hodge from** ** _Leverage_** **and** ** _Underground_** **as Rocco.**

 **I also wanted to add a funny side note: In my Introduction to Documentary class, we had to watch this documentary** ** _Grizzly Man_** **about this guy Timothy Treadwell that chronicled bears and wildlife. During our in class discussion, we were asked for adjectives to describe him. I said that he reminded me of those overzealous activists of the causes, such as an environmentalist that throws a fit when you incorrectly dispose of a bottle in the wrong container or a feminist that deems you as having no values because you were ogling Jared Leto's shirtless** ** _Rolling Stone_** **magazine cover. The teacher and some of the other students laughed, and I said "Guilty as charged, I know!" but ended with that I thought that overzealous was a good adjective for Timothy. Hahaha I crack myself up. Enjoy! :)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH WICKED ONES. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DOROTHY, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **"Ain't no sleep when the wicked play**_

 _ **All we do is get laid**_

 _ **Ain't no love when the wicked run**_

 _ **All we do is get lay off**_

 _ **Lay off**_

 _ **Lay off**_

 _ **We the wicked ones**_

 _ **Wicked ones" - "Wicked Ones" by Dorothy**_

 _ **Chapter Seven: The Wicked Ones**_

Harley whistled as Malice walked out the door into the night. "Wow, that's some outfit. You look like you should be on _Dancing With The Stars_ doing the Samba."

Malice stuck her tongue out. "Not all of us can pull off Debbie Harry and punk like you can, Harlz." She looked down at her outfit. "Is it too much?"

Her villainess outfit consisted of a black bolero cold shoulder wrap around top with cut outs on the upper arms and a gold and diamond flame decal pinned in the middle, sparkling sheer black V-waisted pants with a single criss-cross cut out on each thigh,  
and black and silver sparkly pumps. Her long black hair was straightened, her eyes dark and her lips an even darker red than Joker's. Malice certainly looked like she just emerged from the dark side.

Harley shook her head. "Nah, my Mistah J has pretty bitchen taste."

 _Did you hear that, kid? He's mine._

She couldn't shake off how cozy the two seemed last week at Bergdorf's, even before and after their arrival. What was she going to do? The whole predicament was making her nearly insane... more so than she already was.

"That's true. You ready to get started?"

Harley nodded. "Let's do it to it."

They did their secret handshake before walking down the barren block, knowing it wouldn't be empty for long. A chill had picked up in the air, the dim street lights were all they had, for the sky was close to starless.

"It's pretty quiet so far." Malice looked around as they kept walking.

"It'll only be a matter of time, little kitten. Just you wait and see."

Sure enough, a disgusting gurgling sound resonated. Back to back, Malice and Harley were surrounded from every corner by creatures resembling the lizard mutts from the last _Hunger Games_ movie but with slanted little black eyes.

"They're worse than what I imagined."

"No time to waste, we gotta kill these muthafuckas!"

The duo sprang into action, Harley taking as many as she could with her "Good Night" bat.

Malice pulled out two twisted black WASP injection knives from behind her back, glad that the group of freaks encircled her. She dragged the blades on either side across their stomachs, smiling at the sound of their screeches as their stomachs exploded,  
blood and guts flying everywhere. Doing two back handsprings, Malice kicked one in the stomach before straightening out, tackling two to the ground, thankful that the Krav Maga techniques that Joker had insisted she learn were coming in handy.

"How're you doing, blondie?" Malice shouted, trying to look over her shoulder at Harley as they continued to fight the monsters off.

"Peachy keen, jelly bean!"

It seemed like the freaks just kept multiplying, to the point where the girls had to use their guns. Malice's gun was Tiffany blue with pink and silver rhinestoned stars. The chamber read "MALICE" on one side and "MERCY" on the other.

"Say hello to Satan, ya little mutated fuckers!" Malice screamed as she shot them down one by one. Surprisingly, for such a sheltered personality, Malice had evolved into quite the black butterfly.

Harley watched her, ultimately impressed but incredibly frustrated. She knew that Joker would be praising only one of them and that it would be "Peanut" as he started referring to Malice despite the annoyance of both girls.

Why has he taken an interest in her? What did Angelique/Malice offer that Harley didn't? It would only be a matter of time before things escalated between them and the thought made her see red, her blood boiling.

Walking forward, Harley shoved Malice from behind with all her might, making the younger girl tumble into a pile of the freaks.

They started gurgling and trying to rip her flesh off as Malice struggled for her gun and knife.

"Harley! Help! Shoot them!"

All Harley did was watch her squirm, a satisfied grin on her face as Malice kicked them off the best she could. Good, let her suffer. Besides, there really wasn't any damage that could be done, pushing Malice had been to let out her anger and blow off  
some steam.

The freaks seemed to be just growing in numbers, one after the next after the next until it was completely closed off in a dome like fashion. Malice stabbed and shot the best she could in the dark, groaning all the while.

What did she expect? Malice was well aware that Harley had it out for her, she just didn't think it would be now that she'd act on impulse. It wasn't her fault that she was such a fox, but she hated seeing the blonde upset. Harley had been everything  
she ever wanted. A sister, a best friend, a role model, an enemy, an opponent, and sometimes even a mother. Malice genuinely loved Harley and didn't want this tension between them, but her pull towards their green haired rock god was growing by the  
day.

Finally, Malice clawed her way to the top through the dome of piled up bodies, inhaling deep breaths of fresh air. Before she could even find Harley, another freak came lunging and sent her tumbling from the pile onto the ground, biting at her .

It's breath was revolting, along with it's nasty fang like wooden teeth and split tongue, desperately trying to lick her skin. Malice put her thumbs in the eye sockets and squeezed as hard as she could. In an act of unrelenting fury, she leaned forward,  
taking the whole face in her mouth and biting down with everything she could, watching the creature squirm and squeal before breaking it's neck.

Panting heavily, her whole face was a bloody mess, and she knew that she never looked better. Rising to her feet and licking the blood from her lips, a crazed look in her eyes, Malice walked over and pushed Harley.

"You goddamn bitch! You shoved me!"

"Alright, alright, alright! That's enough."

The girls looked over as the monster ridden street turned all white, the damage to their clothes and blood splattered on their skin disappearing, seeing Joker behind a control booth with Jonny. They were back in the virtual reality room where they trained  
for real life scenarios.

"How'd we do?" Malice asked.

Joker tapped the microphone button connecting to the room. "You sure know how to work those knives, your shot is good for the most part but a little shaky. I'll go over that with you later."

"Ok."

"I can always go over it with her." Jonny volunteered.

Joker took his finger off the mic button and shook his head. "No, you won't."

"But-"

"I said _no_ , you won't. Are we clear?"

"What? I can't hear you!" Malice had her hand to her ear, but the microphone wasn't on so she was only able to see Joker talking to Jonny before Jonny left the room.

Joker put his finger back on the mic button again. "Nothing, doll face." He looked over at Harley with a smirk. "Harley Quinn, you have some explaining to do. That was quite the shove, you could have broken her pretty little neck."

All Harley did was shrug, her arms folded across her chest. "So what? It'll teach her some character and make her think quickly on her feet, which she did." She smiled over at Malice and squeezed her shoulder. "Good job, kiddo. Proud of you."

Malice looked at her, baffled. Had it been done for that purpose? She wasn't sure. At times, Harley was harder to read than a damn Ouija board.

"Thank you?"

"Don't mention it. What are friends for?"

 _It's a win-win. I got to let out my frustrations and save my ass._

"You can't do that, she's too little."

Malice's head snapped over at Joker, feeling crushed. Is that all he saw her as? Just some pipsqueak?

"Too little?!" She shouted. "How could you say that?! I'm a masterpiece! And how much longer do I have to do this stupid training for?! I'm ready, J! You know I am!"

Joker rolled his jaw, this had been an ongoing argument since they took Malice in. "You're ready when I damn well good and say you're ready and not a moment before then, got it?"

"Fuck you, Joker! I'm sick and tired of you trying to dictate my every fucking move!"

Malice stormed out of the room and into the control booth, getting in his face. It was a stupid move, but all sense and logic was gone, she was infuriated. She yanked him up from his seat by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall.

"I said I'm ready now and you don't get to make that decision for me! I was the one attacked, I say when we go after the sonuvabitch and it's now! It's time to stand up!"

All Joker did was chuckle lowly before spinning them around, Malice now against the wall with her throat in his hands, her head banged against the wall. Dizziness was starting to creep in but she wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to squeeze him  
off, her hands clawing at his.

"Get the fuck off of me or I'll murder you!"

"I don't think you know who you're sassing, do you, princess?" He asked, his face getting closer to her's. "I'm Frankenstein and you're my monster."

"You're a monster!" Malice spit in his face before kicking him in the chest and onto the floor. "I'm sick of your bullshit, you're all talk and no go!"

Joker was appalled at her sudden change, she had been in such a great mood today. Was it really all because of him?

Jonny burst in the room to see Joker on the floor, Malice breathing heavily over him and Harley watching the whole thing. He cleared his throat, making the trio look over at him.

"Boss, I think you'll want to see this."

* * *

The girls followed Joker and Jonny up the stairs and into the den to find Rocco watching the CWB Gotham News.

"What's going on?" Joker asked.

"It's on every single channel, boss."

Harley and Malice walked in, the latter seeing a podium surrounded by nearly two dozen reporters. Behind it was Commissioner Gordon, her parents and Bruce Wayne, with Gordon speaking and the scroll on the bottom reading "Breaking News: Missing Heiress/Wayne  
Fiancé Press Conference Live from Wayne Manor". Different pictures of Angelique appeared on the side of the screen.

"Ooo, this oughta be good." Malice hopped over the couch and onto Rocco's lap. She couldn't believe that she was once that girl on the screen, but was she? Angelique looked like a typical cookie cutter girl next door, but Malice was the girl that every  
guy wanted.

"Commissioner, Clark Kent from _The Daily Planet_. Have there been any leads on suspects if this is a possible kidnapping?"

"Naturally, every single patient that escaped Arkham Asylum is on the list, all of which we've currently been unable to track down."

"Why was Ms. Godric at Arkham Asylum in the first place?" Another reporter asked. "Surely that isn't an ideal place for a young girl of status to be."

Bruce stepped up next. "All we can disclose regarding the matter is that she checked into Arkham of her own volition for depression and exhaustion."

Malice threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, my god! That's hilarious! I checked into that rat's nest for my own good?! Who is believing that shit?!"

Harley shrugged. "What do you expect? He's Bruce Wayne, he'll never admit to any wrongdoing. Can't tarnish the family name."

Malice noticed how bad Bruce looked, like he genuinely hadn't slept, or if possible had gone on some kind of drinking binge. Was he really upset over this?

"Mr. Wayne, is it true that you've been dating Talia al Ghul and Diana Prince?"

"I'm declining to comment on that matter at this time." As Bruce spoke, the side of the screen showed a picture with both of the respective ladies at different banquets. Malice couldn't believe it.

"Wow, I've been missing for two months, possibly dead, and he's courting these two bitches already? There goes the part of grieving fiancé, unless he's trying to get the sympathy vote for some ass and titties galore."

 _He never cared about me at all, this is all for exposure._

"Awww, my little pumpkin pie." Joker said in a condescending tone as he walked behind the couch, his hand on Malice's cheek. She tilted her head back, looking at him upside down. "This wasn't some truly, madly, deeply love that you had, that stuff is  
for Disney. Therefore, you shouldn't care what he's doing at all." He patted her cheek a couple times, Harley noticing how they were both just staring at each other and tuning out everything else.

"At this time we have Bradford Godric II of Godric Carwash wishing to address the matter."

"Gramps?" Malice snapped her head forward to the television, her eyes widening as her paternal grandfather appeared on the screen, not realizing she had gotten on her knees.

Bradford Godric II was quite the handsome ladies man back in his day, Studio 54 had been his domain until he met her grandmother. They were happily married and madly in love for almost forty years up until two years ago when she passed away. Since then,  
Gramps had reverted back to his womanizing ways with girls Angelique's age. Angelique and Bradford II had been rather close growing up but the past two years he had drifted away from his family.

"The disappearance of my only granddaughter has impacted this family tremendously and we will stop at nothing to get her back. To whomever finds her, I'm personally offering a two million dollar reward." He looked directly at the camera, his face weathered  
and his full white hair never moving. "Angelique, if you can hear this somehow, sweetie, please know how much we miss and love you. You're strong and I know you'll find a way back to us somehow."

"They love and miss me..." Malice started giggling. "When the hell was this?! When I was sleeping?!" She stood up, laughing hysterically, the foursome watching her and not knowing what to think. "Oh yeah, they loved me soooo much that they completely  
ignored me. They loved me soooo much they didn't care to acknowledge how I was basically crying myself to sleep every night and carving my arms like a damn Thanksgiving Day turkey, not to mention pulling my hair out of my damn head! No! No, no, _nnnnoooo._ They  
were too damn busy shopping or working or chasing girls half their age and then some! Well, here's what I say to you fuckers! Here's your two million dollars worth!"

Malice whipped out her gun and shot the tv as shards of glass flew everywhere along with sparks igniting. When she was finished, smoke arose from the television, Joker's infamous smile on the screen in bullet holes, everybody still staring at her all  
the while.

"Two million dollars, huh?" A smile graced her face. "I'm priceless, not worthless. God, do I need a drink right about now." She turned to look at the others. "Who's with me, huh?"

"I'll go." Jonny volunteered after a moment of silence, to which Joker protested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Jonny."

"Boss," Jonny stood up and looked at him. "she'll be fine under my watch. Look at her, the kid clearly needs it."

Joker wasn't a man of many emotions, but for whatever reason, he didn't like seeing Malice in this state of mind. Whether or not it was because he didn't personally inflict the suffering he wasn't sure. Plus, he couldn't figure out exactly how to tell  
her that once upon a time he had crossed paths with Grandpa Godric...

"Whatever, I honestly could give two fucks less about the whole thing." He walked over to Malice, grasping her chin tightly in his hand before putting the edge of his gold cane on her cheek, ignoring the tears in her eyes. "You do one thing out of line  
and it won't be pretty, little girl. A simple slap will be comforting compared to what this cane will do to you if you piss me off."

Malice shoved him away, trying everything not to blink. "I'm not some braindead bimbo, you know I know better. I don't need this bullshit! You may be my daddy, but you're most certainly not my father." She turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Joker followed until the bottom of the stairs, watching her walk up the steps. "Yeah, because unlike your actual father, I'm the one that gives a fuck about your whereabouts! Malice, don't you dare disobey me! I'll break you!"

"You can't break me, asshole! Nobody can! I'm impenetrable!" Malice slammed the door to her bedroom so hard it felt like the whole house shook.

Harley walked up to Joker, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Pud, it'll be ok. She just needs to blow off some steam. While we have the house to ourselves, why don't I help you do the same thing?"

Joker heavily sighed and turned around. "Thanks for the offer, beautiful, but not now. I just need to be alone... for the whole night." He kissed her on the cheek before throwing his cane across the foyer and going upstairs, letting out a frustrated scream  
as soon as the door of the master bedroom shut.

First Malice had pissed Joker off and now he was pushing his Harley Quinn away... her anger had finally bubbled to the surface and she needed an outlet once and for all. The only problem was figuring out how, but in mean time there was always Don Cuervo.


	8. Can't Enjoy The Silence

**Hello, world! So sorry I took forever to update! I've been really sick this past week (I think this is the longest I've ever been sick) and preoccupied with school work and finally getting my car back, but here's the latest chapter! Loving the feedback on my chapters, not to mention the follows and favorites but PLEASE leave reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I can** **update :).** **Thank you so much to ghostgirl208, Goddess of Nekos, Harley Quinn246, Iaurhill, Joshua the Terminian, MadHatterLove7011, Mabel Madness, PrettyRecklessLaura, Puella Lector, Sayu Koishimoto, SilverSun09, Straight Edge Queen, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee!**

 **Again, I picture Peter Gadiot who plays James on _Queen of the South_ as Jonny Frost. I know that a lot of you are anxious for when things will be an official trio, but don't worry, they will ;). I've been receiving the question lately if Malice and Batman will ever be coming into contact, and yes they will be crossing paths at some point soon in the story.**

 **Another funny side note: In my Rhetoric of Pop Culture class, we were shown a slideshow of _People's 50 Most Beautiful In The World_ and asked who we thought should be on it. I of course said Jared Leto, the teacher repeated it and kind of smirked, and later on somebody said Margot Robbie. Hopefully they'll both be on the list next year if they haven't been included already!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH ENJOY THE SILENCE. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY DEPECHE MODE, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **"Can't you understand**_  
 _ **Oh my little girl**_  
 _ **All I ever wanted**_  
 _ **All I ever needed**_  
 _ **Is here in my arms**_  
 _ **Words are very unnecessary**_  
 _ **They can only do harm"- "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode**_

 _ **Chapter Eight: Can't Enjoy The Silence**_

"Dude, your tats are awesome! You're saying this Pokey Pete is the guy to have your ink done?" Malice asked Jonny as she downed another shot of Patron.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's one of J's oldest friends and long time supporters. They've both given each other a lot of business over the years."

They had been upstairs at Grinn and Bare It for just about two hours, Jonny hardly leaving her side with the exception of a couple of times to take care of some business with Joker's other goons. The last thing he had wanted to do was piss him off, but Jonny couldn't deny he was enjoying his time with Malice. She had been so upset earlier over that news conference and who could blame her? There was no telling how genuine her family's motives were.

"I have to go, let's go right now!"

She hopped off the bar stool and grabbed Jonny by the hand, leading him out of the club as she laughed her head off. Jonny couldn't help but laugh also. Malice was so cute, even more so now that she was drunk.

"Malice, wait a sec."

She shook her head. "No, come on! Waiting is for snails." Malice opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk, breathing in the night air and practically empty street. "So, where is this place? You're going to have to tell me. Is it close by or do we need to-"

She was cut off by Jonny putting his hand on her cheek and kissing her gently on the lips. It took her a bit by surprise but she found herself returning it.

"Whoa, what was that for?" She asked curiously once they separated.

Jonny took a moment to respond, his hand still on her cheek.

"Listen, because I don't have a lot of time to say this."

"Say what?

"Malice, I think I'm a better fit for you."

"Better fit than who?" Her eyebrows scrunched up until her mouth flew open. "Oh, my god. Is Joker fixing me up? Another arranged marriage?! I can't! I-"

Jonny shook his head. "No, nothing like that."

"Then what is it?"

He heavily sighed, his thumbs going into the loopholes of his jeans. "I know I may work for the craziest criminal in all of Gotham if not the world, but I'm not my job."

Malice nodded. "I know you're not, you don't have to defend yourself, Jonny."

"There are more redeeming qualities to me than my line of work. I'm smart, make pretty good money, a good listener and a decent cook, not to mention I know my way around the bedroom." Jonny took both of her hands in his and gave them a kiss. "I'm not a big dater, unless it's with the right person. I see something special in you, pretty girl, and I think the feeling is mutual. It wouldn't be easy, but I think it could work somehow, we'd find a way."

Malice slowly blinked, nobody had ever made such a passionate declaration to her before. She and Jonny had become quite close since her arrival, and she had been feeling the attraction building between them... but nothing serious could ever come to fruition. She cleared her throat and looked up at him.

"I'm flattered, but..."

"I should have known better." Jonny let her hands go. "How could you ever be with me when you're in love with the king of clowns?"

Malice shook her head. "What? No! I'm not-"

"Yes, you are."

"You sound crazy, Jonny."

"No, Malice. I'm not, I just call it like I see it."

Jonny was starting to regret coming on to her, only because it was a such a long shot. Who in their right mind could seriously compete with The Joker?

"Maybe I care too much for you to lose your life at his hands over his pretty little pet. I'm not worth it!"

"Well, I think you are!"

"No, you deserve a nice girl that is stable and has her life together, but it's not me."

Malice wasn't sure what was making her feel worse, the fact that she was having to reject Jonny for his own good or that he was right about her feelings for Joker were right on the money. Once again, she couldn't make a decision for herself, there would be consequences on either side, both of them bound to shatter her heart.

* * *

Malice stumbled into Joker's bedroom to find him sound asleep. The master bedroom didn't look much different than his office at Grinn and Bare It, except everything was in black and gold instead of white and gold.

His face was so relaxed in his sleep, reminding her of a peaceful child... A peaceful child that had the most exquisite rock hard body. Lucky for her, Joker was shirtless, all she wanted was that body pressed against her, showing her the ways of adulthood behind closed doors.

Her desire for him was practically bloodlust, it was one of the only things she could think about. Joker would certainly give her one hell of a first time, and she wanted that to be now.

Malice tiptoed to his side of the bed, pulling the covers back to see his blue and yellow starred boxers. He was going to make her a full grown woman, she would make sure of it.

She gracefully slid her legs on the bed one at a time, straddling him. He was even more attractive up close, but she couldn't help noticing his scars again. Her heart broke knowing what that stupid Batman had done to her king, which was followed by anger.

 _ **If I ever cross paths with him...**_

Seeing that he barely twitched, Malice put her hands on his chest, slowly rolling on him. It was only a matter of time before his hands instinctively made their way on her hips, making her heart nearly stop.

She wasn't sure who he thought she was, but she kept going, biting her lip as she felt him growing.

"Joker, you're so hard. How about you put it to good use?"

"Mmm, yeah, baby. You know I'm gonna wreck that pussy, my sweet little toy..."

His eyes slowly opened, not knowing which one of his girls was on top of him. For a moment, things were relaxed, until he snapped awake and saw his latest protégé dry riding him.

"Malice?! What the fuck?!"

Joker sat up so abruptly that Malice was tossed to the floor. All she did was laugh and semi wobble to her feet. What was she doing here?

"Good morning, sunshine."

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have my tricks, silly rabbit. You've taught me well, but now you're going to teach me in other ways."

"What are you talking about?"

Malice giggled. "Oh, honey, you know what I'm talking about."

Of course he knew, he had only been fantasizing about it for weeks, maybe longer... except he couldn't let up now.

"You're wasted, aren't you?" Joker gritted his teeth. "I told Jonny to keep an eye out on her."

"And hiii-gh!" Malice replied in a sing song voice. "I snagged some coke off of this douche at the bar when he was distracted. I gotta stay high all the time to keep my mind off of you."

She had never done drugs before and wasn't sure if she'd do them again, but what a rush!

"What?" He gave her a confused look.

"It's a song, but that's besides the point. You're like that other song, I want you but I don't know so I gotta find out or I'll die... I can't remember the lyrics right now, I think it's by a guy. I don't care, let's screw!"

She tried to straddle him again, but he pushed back, shaking his head as he stood up.

"No way, I can't do that. You're just a kid."

"Please, we both know I'm not. I'm a sex goddess, or at least I will be once you've officially taken me. When men go to sleep at night next to their girlfriends or wives, all they think about is me. I'm a tigress, a temptress, I am everything a man wants and everything a woman wants to be."

Joker slowly clapped his hands. "Bravo, you're officially full of yourself. Now, get out."

"I want to be full of you instead. Why won't you give me this?! It's obvious we both want each other. I see the way you look at me, how close we get."

"You're reading too much into things."

Right now Joker was incredibly frustrated. He had the opportunity of a lifetime at his heels and he was rejecting it...

"No, I'm not."

Malice flipped her hair behind her shoulders and pushed J back on the bed, straddling him once more and looking down on him on all fours.

"You made me. Therefore, I'm everything you want. Please, Joker. Give me your clown cock, I'm _dying_ to know if the carpet matches the drapes."

He threw his head back and cackled. "Which you'll never find out, I have everything lasered. It's like dolphin's skin down there."

She should have known better, Joker had her and Harley do extensive laser treatments earlier in the month. What she didn't know was that it was done in order to keep away razor blades so she wouldn't be tempted to cut herself again. It was the last thing Joker wanted, especially after he and Harley worked so hard to get rid of the scarring...

"Even better. I'm not big on manscaping, just shave it off so I don't have to have a whole investigative team to find the main voyage. Although, Bruce was a very neat trimmer."

"Bruce?" He asked, baffled. "I thought you said things weren't like that?"

She shook her head. "They weren't, but there were a few incredibly rare moments where we engaged in hand and mouth activity. We're getting off topic, you're the one I want. I'll let you do anything you want to me..." Her voice trailed off as she licked and kissed his neck, her breasts pressing up against his collar bone. "Anything your wicked black heart desires..."

Joker raised where his eyebrows should have been, an amused expression on his face as his hands were on her hips again. "Mmm, really? I can? Anything?"

Malice nodded, biting his jaw. "Uh-huh. You name it and I'll be open for business."

 _ **She really is a beautiful girl and I'd like to stick-**_

He shook his head, quickly ridding himself of the salacious thoughts and shoving her away. "I mean, no! No, it's not gonna happen and I'm starting to get annoyed."

"Urgh! This shouldn't be so difficult! I know what'll get you."

Malice got up, fishing her phone out of her jacket pocket.

"Whatever you think you're doing, it's not going to work."

It's already worked, I just can't go through with anything.

"Trust me, babe, it will."

She started bopping her head to dark electric guitars playing from her phone, which he quickly recognized as Anberlin's cover version of Depeche Mode's "Enjoy The Silence", one of his favorite songs.

"This is so my jam! Every time I hear it I think of shirtless Damon Salvatore from when this was on _The Vampire Diaries_."

Barbra Gordon, in an attempt to get to know Angelique better, had turned her on to the Millenial vampire hit show. Malice couldn't help but wonder how her sort of friend was doing now. She had probably forgotten all about Angelique and was most likely spending time with one of Bruce's new flings.

She slowly took off her pants, standing in only a black criss cross lace thong and her little halter crop top, looking ever so... delectable.

"That's nice. You need to go sleep it off, let's go."

Joker got out of bed and took her by the arm and towards the door, only for Malice to push him down on the love seat.

"Wait! I'm not done talking!"

He groaned. "What more could you possibly have to say? You already talk too damn much, so spit it the fuck out so I can go back to sleep. You're cruising for a bruising, baby girl."

While he so enjoyed their cat and mouse games, she was starting to bother him to no end and if she didn't let up soon she'd regret it.

Her once laughing, glassy eyes now held such a look of innocence and longing, even sincerity, which seemed to calm him somehow. Malice put her hands on his face, both of them forgetting how he absolutely _DID NOT_ like to be touched by anybody other than Harley, and that was when he was in a good mood.

"Joker, you're my Damon. There's always been something so vampiric about you, it's what drew me in the warehouse that night of the Arkham riot. Daddy, I know I get on your nerves more than I should but you have to realize that I'm your's and nobody else's. My allegiance and my heart lie with you and they will for all eternity. There's nobody else that has ever nor will ever have such an effective hold."

They both knew what she was actually wanting to say, but neither one of them would bring it up.

"Malice, sweetheart..." His eyes were drawn to her lips, so pink and plump. Why did she have to be so gorgeous? Why did he have to be so damn attracted to her?

"J, please..."

She had to be bold, knowing she couldn't suppress her feelings any longer. Jonny was right, but wasn't sure if it was to that extent. Although, she knew that Joker had the same feelings, too.

Joker shook his head, his face subconsciously making its way closer. "I can't..."

Malice shook her head. "Yes, you can..."

Hearts pounding and lips nearing closer to touch, they were both so caught up in the moment that neither one of them heard the door open.

"Puddin?"

Malice and Joker whipped their heads around to find Harley standing in the doorway, gripping onto the door handle and her mouth wide open, slowly shaking her head.

Joker shook his head. "Harley, baby, it's not what it looks like, I swear."

How it looked was Malice appeared to be pretty much naked and straddling Joker, almost engaging in a kiss. How could it look like anything else?!

Malice gave her a sad look. "He's right, Harlz, I swear." In her tipsy stupor, she hadn't even regarded Harley's feelings and the guilt was building up now.

Except Harley couldn't hear anything, the calls of her name or the footsteps running after her when she bolted out of the room, not stopping until slamming the door shut of her own room and locking it before slumping to the floor in a spell of tears.

 _ **TWO HOURS LATER**_

Finally emerging from her bedroom, Harley twirled her at as she tiptoed down the hall and stairs. While the thought of something happening between Malice and Joker was foreboding, it didn't make it any less painful. Had this been inevitable all along? She couldn't help but wonder.

Walking into the living room, Harley scrolled through her iPhone until landing on "Sober" by P!NK.

Whenever times were tough, P!NK was always there to lift her up, even back when she was Dr. Harleen Quinnzel. That time of the month again? She was "Just Like A Pill". To Joker, it was "U + Ur Hand" when he was pissing her off. To get back in his good graces, he was "F**kin' Perfect" and she was "Trouble". As far as all hussies that frequented Playhouse on a nightly basis, they were all "Stupid Girls" who got in the way when she wanted to "Get The Party Started". There was something about the soulful rocker chick who didn't give a damn about anybody or anything that was quite refreshing and made Harley feel empowered.

She looked around the living room, admiring the treasures it held. Rare Monet and Picasso paintings, priceless Fabergé eggs, valuable Rodin and Moore sculptures, pristine china plates. Joker lived for the finer things in life, just as Harley lives for him... except he needed to be reminded of who came first on top of the food chain in his girls.

Once the bluesy guitars started playing the song, Harley blasted it, giving her "GOOD NIGHT" bat a couple practice swings until sending the butt of it into The Thinker statue, smiling as it fell to the floor.

What if Malice and Joker had been right and there really hadn't been anything going on... yet?

No! No, it can't be! Had Harley not walked in, something would have happened!

"They're lying! They're wrong!" She screamed as her bat started flying wildly, the sound of glass and ceramic smashing to smithereens mingled with the music, slashing the paintings with his collection of African hunting knives before carving up the walls. This had been a bad idea from the start, all of it. How could she ever come around to sharing her Joker?

Once she was done, she climbed to the top of the China cabinet to admire her work. The floor was strewn in brightly colored and bejeweled pieces of all his artifacts, the physical representation of her broken heart. Wiping a tear away, Harley listened to the chorus of the song, knowing she truly was safe up high where nobody could touch her. Good thing she was drunk enough to numb the pain.

Her solitude was temporary as Joker stormed into the room, his mouth agape at the sight in front of him.

" _ **HHHHAAAARRRR-LLLLEEEEYYYY!**_ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID YOU DO?!"

He was seething mad at this disaster scene, and sick to his stomach. Most of these artifacts were irreplaceable and one of a kind.

Harley turned off her phone and slid it into her pocket before hopping down. With all her strength, she pushed the china cabinet as hard as she could, smiling as every plate inside shattered.

"Now you know how a broken heart feels!"

He had that wicked look on his face, but she wasn't afraid this time.

"Broken heart, huh? Why don't you tell me what it feels like to have some broken bones?"

Joker charged forward with a roar and tackled her to the carpet, blows flying to her face. Without thinking, she grabbed his face and smashed her lips on his, only for him to slash her cheek with one of the broken china pieces, making her scream as he held the piece to her throat.

"Now, you better give me a fucking amazing explanation as to why you destroyed my fine works of art! They're worth more than your whole life!"

Harley glared up at him, unable to contain herself. "You're really going to ask me that when?!"

"URGH! MOTHERFUCKER!" Joker groaned in aggravation. "Is this about Malice? Goddamnit, Harley! I told you nothing happened! You're jumping to conclusions!"

"Don't you dare stand say that when not even two weeks ago you were begging me to include her into our relationship!"

"I just wanted to see if she could be useful outside of work is all. No reason for you to go and fuck my shit up! Besides, that kid is getting on my nerves more often than not."

Except they both knew that was a half hearted statement, his denial was only making things worse on the whole situation.

"No, Mistah J, you don't entirely mean that. I see the way you look at her. It's the same way you used to look at me! I don't want to be replaced!"

Harley could no longer hold back her tears and simply burst, her cheek stinging from the saltiness and blood admixing into each other.

Joker felt a surge of sorrow, even though he himself had never been in this stimulation, but it wouldn't help Harley if he wasn't honest.

"No, pooh bear." He wiped the blood off her cheek. "I look at her the same way I still look at you."

A terrifying scream cut them off, knowing exactly who it was.

"Jesus Christ! This is the night that would never end!"

Joker got off of Harley and ran up the stairs, Harley following close behind. He kicked open the door of Malice's bedroom to find her writhing erratically in her bed.

"No, no! Please, don't do this! I'll do anything you want, but not this!"

"Malice, wake up."

J got on the bed and grabbed Malice by the shoulders, attempting to shake her awake.

"Malice, this isn't funny. Wake up, damn you!" He slapped her cheek but it did nothing as tears streamed down her face.

"I won't tell anybody! Stop! Let me go! Please, don't hurt me!"

Joker had no choice, knowing this last resort wasn't practical at all, but it had to be done.

"Malice, wake the fuck up, _**now**_!"

He hauled back and punched her square in the jaw, making her shoot up in a scream, panting heavily. Joker put his hand on her arm.

"Shh, calm down. You're awake, it's over. Stop crying."

Malice looked over and felt relieved to see his ghostly white face. "Joker!" She flew into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest. Although hesitant, he embraced her shaking body. Maybe some comfort would calm her down. Surprisingly, it wasn't too big of an issue.

"This hasn't happened in so long, it was especially vivid tonight."

Malice felt the warmth in his arms, making her feel safe, but she was still traumatized from the nightmare. It felt all too real...

"It's time to tell the whole story, Malice. You can't move forward without it."

Wiping her tears away, she looked up at him, her eyes an impossibly light blue.

"It was the night of the attack. To this day, I still don't know how the hell he got through my bedroom window."

Joker shook his head. "Go on."

"I still remember every little detail, the weight of his body pinning me down, the look in Fabrizio's eyes as he watched me beg for help. Alberto didn't say anything until the end, when he promised he'd kill Jelena if I ever repeated what he did to me." Malice could never understand what she had ever done at twelve years old to deserve such a heinous punishment. She had wracked her brain countless times and always came up empty. She couldn't live like this anymore, continuing to be haunted by her greatest tragedy.

"Joker, please!" Malice pounced on him until he was on his back, her hands gripping onto his muscular shoulders, despair in her voice as her eyes filled with tears once more. "I can't take this anymore! Don't make me wait any longer to exact my revenge! We already live in a nightmare, going go sleep is the only kind of solace I can get." She started crying again, harder than before. How was she ever going to move on with her life if this kept getting delayed? Both Alberto and Fabrizio needed to pay for what they did to her, and to ensure that it would never happen to another innocent little girl again.

Joker sat them up against the headboard, stroking her hair. He couldn't let Malice continue in this state of mind, it wouldn't be good for anybody, but her especially. "Shh, there there now. It's going to be alright. We'll plan it out tomorrow, ok? I promise. For now, let's just focus on getting you back to sleep." He kissed her temple in a move that surprised him, but he couldn't help feeling protective over his precious. This was so unlike him, it was usually all about Joker, and then all about Joker and Harley, but now it was becoming all about Joker and Harley and Malice.

Harley watched the whole scene from the door, the anger slowly dissipating. While it was a hard pill to swallow and she still wanted to feel jealous, the bond that Joker and Malice had was more than lust, it was true compassion, maybe even deeper than that. Perhaps it was possible for him to love both of them, but they'd never know if it wasn't tested. Maybe this would turn out really well for all of them and she certainly wanted Malice to be happy. Joker's Babies had to stick it out together or nothing at all.


	9. Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?

**Hello, world! So sorry I took forever to update! I finally got back to working on my _Chicago_ stories, not to mention totally swamped with school. I noticed the last chapter didn't get as many reviews. PLEASE leave reviews! The more reviews I get the sooner I can ****update :).** **Thank you so much to AmyMayxxx, , Joshua the Terminian, MadHatterLove7011, Mabel Madness, nina-hany, PrettyRecklessLaura, SilverSun09, Straight Edge Queen, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee!**

 **Who else is totally obsessing over the Gucci Guilty commercial?! Although, if I'm being honest, they could have hired two models that were more attractive, but damn Jared is looking super fine! I'm drooling typing this! Haha. I missed _SNL_ but I heard Margot did a good job. **

**I had a lot of light hearted moments in here, the whole schtick with Joker's name really cracked me up. You'll notice they're the names of some of Jared's most famous characters as well as other actors that have played The Joker. I'm warning you now, this chapter and the next are going to get quite dark, you won't know what's coming.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH BENT. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY MATCHBOX TWENTY, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **"Just hold me again**_

 _ **Can you help me I'm bent**_

 _ **I'm so scared that I'll never**_  
 _ **Get put back together**_

 _ **You're breaking me in**_  
 _ **And this is how we will end**_  
 _ **With you and me bent"- "Bent" by Matchbox Twenty**_

 _ **Chapter Nine: Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?**_

 _ **THE FOLLOWING EVENING**_

"Maleficent, how much longer?!" Joker shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming down right now!"

He sighed heavily, resting his head against the wall as he turned to Harley. "Women, I swear you guys take forever with everything."

"We're quicker than you think, but this is special for her. You never forget your first kill." She smiled proudly at the thought.

"It'll definitely be bittersweet, that's for sure."

"Especially after what we know now. Mistah J," Harley put her hand on his cheek. "you have to tell her."

He nodded. "I will."

"I know you live by your own rules and don't listen to anybody, but do this for me, please? She needs to know, it's her right."

"I promise you that I'll tell her. You have nothing to worry about."

He wasn't sure when he was going to tell Malice he had known the truth all along, she'd probably be furious that she hadn't been informed earlier. In a way, it was for her own good.

"Thank you." Harley leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "In regards to what we discussed, I think I'm going to have to agree with you."

"What? Really?" Joker couldn't help but be surprised, she had gone ballistic in her temper tantrum last night.

"Yes." Hopefully, it wouldn't take as long as she hoped to get adjusted to this new change. It was both a sacrifice and compromise, but it was one she was willing to make. "I love you both and I want you to be happy. This is clearly what you want, so does Malice."

J smiled, feeling a sense of relief and excitement. "I knew you'd come around eventually, it means a lot. Thanks, pooh bear." He grabbed her in a fervent kiss. Who knows, maybe this would work out.

"She's going to be pretty emotional after all this, so if you feel there's another way to comfort her, don't hesitate. You have my blessing."

"I'm ready!"

They turned around to see Malice skipping down the stairs, making Joker roll his eyes.

"Urgh, do you have to bring that thing with you?" He nodded his head at the black mamba snake around her waist.

Malice scoffed. "Don't call my baby "that thing"! He's such a sweetie!"

The metallic pink and blue snake with the grey and green underbelly circled up her waist and arm until looking straight at her. "Hi, my little QT." She giggled as the snake gave little kisses on her neck, before glancing at Joker. "Besides, he's all I have. Why won't you get me a fuzzy furry like Harley has with Bud and Lou?"

Quentin, or "QT" as he more commonly went by, was one of the deadliest and most venomous reptiles in world, half black mamba and half Vogel pit viper. He had taken an instant liking to Malice, as he was trained not to harm her, and tonight was his big debut.

"I haven't figured it out yet and two hyenas are two too many. QT, that's such a stupid name, why don't you just call him Quentin Tarantino?"

Quentin twirled around and hissed at Joker, baring his fangs. He lunged forward, only for Joker to choke and snap him into a straight line midair before dropping. Holding him up, Joker grinned at QT viscously snapping. He had purchased him for Malice when she expressed her love for the _Kill Bill_ movies, hoping it would give her inspiration to kill.

"Don't fuck with me or I'll turn you into a nice pair of boots."

He dropped the snake, who immediately went over to Malice.

"Awww, my poor munchkin. Was Daddy mean to you?" She stroked under his chin, and Harley could have sworn she saw the snake smile.

"Enough, let's go. I'll be in the car."

Joker turned on his heel and walked out, leaving Harley and Malice alone.

"How are you feeling about all this, do you think you're ready?"

The young girl nodded. "I'm pretty sure. I know I am."

It had been the first time since last night that they were alone, neither one of them wanting to discuss it.

Malice cleared her throat, knowing she had to. "Harlz, I-"

The blonde shook her head. "I know, I'm over it. You're stronger than you think you are, don't forget that." She wrapped Malice up in a hug. "Good luck, Baby Kat."

Malice smiled, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Big Kat."

Since they had such a big love for _The Hunger Games_ , they gave each other nicknames synonymous with the heroine, "Big Kat" for Harley and "Baby Kat" for Malice. Even though they hadn't said anything, it was obvious that the previous night had settled, creaking the door open for the future.

* * *

"Jordan?"

"No."

"Kevin?"

"No."

Malice had been interrogating Joker on what his real name was for the past half hour, but he still wouldn't let up. They were on their way to the Falcone mansion, with J's henchmen in tow. The plan was to deactivate the alarms, take anything and everything valuable (to replace what Harley had destroyed), and kill Alberto. If they had time to blow the house up, sweet.

"Maybe it's something exotic like Hephaistion or Cesar or Shannon or Rayon? Nemo?"

Joker gave her a look. "Rayon? Hephaistion?! Who the fuck are they?!"

"Rayon's the name of that transgender that hangs around outside the club. She's so sweet!"

"Oh, her." Joker remembered. "She's too skinny for my liking, that and I like my chicks without dicks. What about the other one?"

"Hephaistion was a top general for Alexander the Great, there's been speculation they were even lovers."

"Do I look like I'd have that complex of a name?" A part of him had to laugh, even though he didn't want to show it. It had been driving her crazy for weeks, but there was no way in hell he would tell her... yet.

I'll hold out a bit longer, this guessing game is kind of cute.

"I suppose not, so it's probably something more old fashioned. Paul? Allen? Harry? John?"

"No to the third power, chicklet."

"Michael? David? How about Toby or Mark? I can do this all night." Malice paused for a second, putting her finger to her chin in deep thought.

"Yeah, and I can pop that jaw of your's all night also, so keep it up."

She ignored his comment and continued rambling. "Ok, it's not old fashioned, maybe modern. Heath? Troy? Brent? All this is making me hungry. Let's get some fro-yo!" She sing-songed that last sentence.

"No."

"Why not? I need some sugar energy for my first kill."

"I said, no." Joker growled, gripping his hands tighter on the wheel.

"No in my world means 80% no and 20% yes."

"Now I know why you're so alone."

"Please, Daddy?" Malice clasped her hands together. "If you do this, I'll be the best little bitch you've ever known."

"Quit asking, it's not going to happen. You don't want to know what will happen if you ask me again."

 _ **FIVE MINUTES LATER**_

"Ok, I want birthday cupcake batter, red velvet cupcake batter, toasted coconut, fresh strawberry, New York cheesecake, and Madagascar vanilla bean." Malice twirled a burgundy streak of hair as she looked at the list of flavors, smacking her gum.

"Anything else?"

The boy behind the Yogurtland counter was a typical gangly nerd with red hair and glasses too big for his face, but there was something so endearing about him. He was a mouse compared to the mongoose that Joker was.

Joker shook his head. "No, that'll do it. Just ring her up so we can get the hell out of here."

"DA-DDY!" She turned around and stamped her foot. "It's not fro-yo without toppings!"

Malice turned back to the cashier, blowing a bubble and leaning forward. They had broken into a nearby clothing store to remain incognito, Malice opting for a pink baby tee that said "Born to be a Unicorn" in white writing, faded light blue low rise flared True Religion jeans, and red suede Gucci platform sandals while Joker chose a simple oversized hoodie and sunglasses.

Joker was glad he had the sunglasses on so he could check her out. The way her black hair went to almost the small of her back, how the baby tee rode up and showed off her toned tummy, or how those low-rider jeans just made him want to grab her ass to no end.

"Forget him. I want rainbow sprinkles, marshmallow sauce, cookie dough, cake bites, Reese's pieces, raspberries, strawberries, pink and blue gummi worms-"

"And that's it. Ring her up, now." Joker growled at the kid before turning back to Malice. "When the scales start tipping, don't come crying to your daddy."

"That's so not going to happen. Also, I need some red hots and Hot Tamales for my dumpling." Malice scratched QT's head, making his eyes close in delight.

"Alright, that'll be $13.37, please."

"Oh, I didn't bring any money. You can just pretend I gave you a stamp card, right?" Malice batted her eyelashes at him, making the boy flush and Joker roll his eyes in the back of his head and groan.

"S-s-sure. On the house."

Her smile widened. "Thanks so much, cutie pie!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek before grabbing the bag, not noticing his face now matched his hair. When she turned around, Malice came face to face with a youngish couple, their baby boy in a stroller and a cocker spaniel puppy on a leash.

"Awww! Oh, my gosh! So cute! Hi, little guy!"

She bent down and peered into the baby stroller and petted the dog on the head, the baby giggling over the snake around Malice's waist. Once the parents saw QT, they nearly jumped out of their skin. Malice looked up at them in all smiles.

"How old is he?"

"Honey, we need to leave, now." Joker grumbled, trying to get her off the floor before they gained more attention.

"All this is making me have the warm fuzzies!" Malice turned around and took Joker's hand in his. "JoJo, will you marry me and give me an adorably psychotic green haired baby, maybe ten?! It'll be soooo precious!"

"Alright, alright, cut the shit. We're leaving, now." He grabbed Malice off the floor by her arm and dragged her out of Yogurtland, making every single eye in the place stare, shoving her towards the car.

"Man, for somebody named Joker, you sure can't take a joke."

"Whatever. Get your ass in the car and if you get anything anywhere, I'll reupholster the interior with your skin and I won't forget your stupid snake, either."

QT hissed at Joker, baring his fangs, the green haired sociopath repeating the action and flaunting his silver grill.

"Calm down, I'll be careful. I won't wreck your previous Hummer." Malice looked at the dashboard as she sat in the front seat, eyeing something she hadn't noticed before. There was a baseball mitt with a small kitty cat toy inside. What was it doing there?

"What's this?" She innocently asked, pointing at the dashboard.

"Ask Harley, you're not getting it out of me. Shut up and eat your frozen yogurt before I throw it out the window."

"That sounds like a waste. How about you take your clothes off and I eat it off your naked body?"

Malice licked the spoon suggestively, flicking her J tongue ring and giggling, only pissing Joker off more because he was getting aroused by the thought and noticing her headlights were on. He didn't bother replying, just starting the car and driving away.

 _ **THIRTY MINUTES LATER**_

"Have you given any thought to how you want to do this?" Joker asked Malice once they were at the Falcone mansion and dressed back in their night clothes.

"Yes, but I'm not sure. It's why I need you there with me." She looked up at him, her eyes a calm blue. He felt himself giving in.

"Ok."

This was not a show he wanted to miss at all.

* * *

Malice stared down at Alberto, the man that ruined her life. Had he not attacked her, would Malice had ever been born? Maybe Angelique could have led a perfectly normal life and been truly happy... but that was all taken away from her. Now, he would know what it was like

"QT, do your magic."

She watched the snake slither down from her waist to the bed, before wrapping his entire body around Alberto's neck as tight as possible, making the greaseball shoot up in bed and gasp for air. With wide eyes, he found himself looking at Malice.

"What is this?! Who are you?!" He croaked out.

Malice stepped forward, a sadistic grin on her face. "Oh, I'm your worst nightmare and then some, baby."

"Correction, we're your worst nightmare." Joker stepped forward, arms folded across his chest.

"Joker?!"

He held his arms out to his sides. "The one and only, muthafucka, but you're gonna wish you never crossed paths with me tonight."

"You might not remember me, Malice, but I'm more than certain you remember Angelique Godric. Quentin, retract." She snapped her fingers, making the snake follow her command until he was around her waist once more.

Alberto nodded. "She's the girl that's been missing, from the Godric carwash empire, that's Bruce Wayne's fiancé?"

"That's correct."

"What does she have to do with me?" Alberto shook his head. "You know what? Don't bother answering. This is trespassing and I won't allow it. Fabrizio!"

"Fabrizio's dead, pal." Joker threw the body on the bed, making Alberto scramble and scream as the blood seeped into the expensive bedding. "We were contemplating doing it from a Godfather angle, leaving his severed head in your bed, but we wanted the message to be quick."

"What the fuck?!" Alberto started cursing in Italian, crossing himself in prayer while Malice laughed before straightening herself out.

"What you have to do with her is that Angelique is dead because of you. You killed her and therefore I was born. She was never the same after that night."

"I have no idea what-"

"You raped her!" Malice snapped, her heart racing. Clearly, he had forgotten, how typical. Putting on a pair of brass knuckles, she pounded away, delivering blows from every which way to his face until nobody could tell whether it was Alberto's blood or that of his now deceased accomplice Fabrizio.

"I never raped anybody!" Alberto cried out, his face disfigured and bleeding heavily.

"Don't you lie, Alberto! And I know she wasn't the only one, either."

"So that's your thing, you get off on raping little girls?" Joker asked, leaning on the bedpost with his hands in his pockets.

Alberto scoffs and spits blood in Joker's face. "Like you haven't."

The clown prince smiled and wiped the blood from his face before waking around the bed. "Women. Ripened, blossomed _women_ , not children that don't know what the fuck is coming or what the fuck they're doing. I already have enough bad titles to my name, I don't need pedophile to be one of them."

Back in his day, Joker had unfortunately raped a few women (which he now regretted), but for the most part they were willing. He couldn't stand the thought of doing that to a little girl, which is what Angelique was at the time, just a kid.

"You're a fucking liar. There's no denying they're the sweetest of pussies."

"Wow, and here I thought I was the sicko." Joker glanced at his protégé. "Malice, do your thing, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Daddy."

Malice began swiping the blades of her knife back and forth, ready to carve her Thanksgiving Day turkey.

"Nobody will ever suffer at your hands again, Alberto. I'm making sure of that. For Angelique, for the rest of your victims, for-"

"Don't! Don't do this!"

"Huh?" Malice snapped her head around, looking every which way. "Who's saying that? Shut up!"

"Nobody is talking, babe, just do the job so we can get out of here. We're on a time limit, reminder?"

This was true. They only had about ten, maybe fifteen minutes until the bomb was set to be planted.

"Malice, don't!" The voice cried. It was Angelique, who was still trapped inside her head.

"Damnit, go away! Nobody wants you here!" Malice shouted, throwing the knives down and grabbing her head.

"No, listen to me. You don't need to do this , you have to go back home."

"That isn't my home anymore, how could you say that?! You need to leave."

"You're better than this, don't do something you'll regret!"

Angelique took over Malice and started crying, none of the techniques she had been taught were working. She turned to Joker, looking at him in confusion and sadness.

"Joker, I can't do this."

"What? What do you mean you can't do this, we've had it planned for months!"

Joker was equally as confused as to why she was backing out now, especially when Angelique wanted revenge as well.

All Malice did was shake her head. "I can't do this, it's just not in me. This isn't who I am, I'm not a murderer. I need to go home."

There was a silence, nobody knowing what to say. Joker was disappointed but was aware she was having doubts, which is why he had wanted to wait just a little longer before executing this plan.

"I understand."

"You do?" Malice looked at him, puzzled. "How?"

"It's perfectly understandable."

"What is?"

Joker knew now was the moment, it's what would push her back into killing mode, what would be the straw that broke the camel's back for both Angelique and Malice. Bracing himself for the outcome, he narrowed his eyes.

"I understand how you wouldn't want to murder _your own brother_."


	10. You Were Always Meant To Save Me

**Hello, world! So sorry I took forever to update! I finally got back to working on my _Chicago_ stories, not to mention totally swamped with school. The more reviews I get the sooner I can ****update :).** **Thank you so much to AmyMayxxx, ghostgirl208, grivct, Harley Quinn 246, Harley Quite, JeaNii08, Joshua the Terminian, LunaWolfSunTigress15, MadHatterLove7011, Mabel Madness, Mischief's Queen, SilverSun09, SinfulLies, Straight Edge Queen, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D, the one guest reviewer (please leave a name!) and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee!**

 **To Mischief's Queen, the whole name thing will be explained most likely in the next chapter ;) I listened to quite a few scores while writing this chapter, including "Winterfell" from _Game of Thrones_ , "Goodbye Godric" from _True Blood_ , and the Season 6 finale score from Game of Thrones, along with "Muddy Waters" from LP, which was played in the most recent finale of _Orange is the New Black_. When Malice starts laughing in the fire I kept picturing the second chorus of the song, starting at 2:10. For Malice watching the house and the big moment that happens at the end, I kept picturing/playing the pre-chorus of "The Troubles", which is this chapter's song. **

**I don't know HOW I came up with "You Were Always Meant To Save Me", but I fell in love with it. If this were mainstream it would be on necklaces and shirts haha. I'd change the title to this but I love _Angel of Malice_ too much! Malice has a real Daenerys Targaryen moment for all you _Game of Thrones_ fans out there, I'm sure you'll know when it is ;). "** **Lehava" means "Tongue of fire" in Hebrew and of course I had to give a nod to my Phoenix ;)**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH THE TROUBLES. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY U2, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter Ten: You Were Always Meant To Save Me**_

 _ **"I have a will for survival**_

 _ **So you can hurt me and then hurt me some more**_

 _ **I can live with denial**_

 _ **But you're not my troubles anymore"- U2**_

Malice felt her face fall at his words, her eyes widen and her heart stop. This wasn't real, he was trying to get a rise out of her.

"What? You're joking. I know you are, you live your life off of the mind games you can play on others."

Joker's face never faltered. "No, my dear. I wouldn't go this far. Believe it or not, I do have my limits."

He never used to, but this wasn't something to be toyed with. Besides, Malice would be no use to anybody, not even herself, if she was still traumatized.

"Why didn't-"

"Duck, sweetheart."

Malice gave him a puzzled look. "Huh? Wh-"

Joker shoved her behind him to the floor before throwing two of his knives, impaling Alberto's hands and pinning him to the wall.

"Argh, fuck!" He started cursing in Italian and screaming.

Joker turned around to Malice, snapping his fingers at her to rise.

"I got him just in time. He was about to sneak up on you."

Malice nodded. "Right. Thanks but Joker, how do you know this? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who else knows?"

For that matter, why hadn't anybody else told her? Who else knew? She was trying to process this the best she could, but she could only do so much without answers.

He took a deep breath before walking forward, looking down at her intently.

"You trust me, but why should you have been deprived of hearing it from the horse's mouth?"

Joker glanced over at the currently struggling Alberto. "Tell her, you stupid greaseball, before it gets any worse. It's going to get worse regardless, but why not absolve your sins before meeting the man upstairs, huh?"

There was an eerie silence before Alberto finally coughed up blood in his reply.

"Yes."

"Yes, _what?_ " Joker hissed.

"It's true. Your gold digging whore of a mother got knocked up by my father and abandoned me with him."

Joker shook his head. "Ahh, ahh, ahh. That's not the whole truth and you know it." He grinned wickedly before punching Alberto in the stomach, his smile widening when he heard the cracking of ribs. Joker glanced over his shoulder at Malice.

"Your mother was forced to abandon him and he never forgot it. Besides, we aren't the only two that know, apart from Harley-"

"Harley knows?!" Malice squeaked out, the mortification increasing within her.

"She was with me when Jonny delivered the information. They don't think any less of you. If anything, they want this motherfucker dead just as much as you and I do. Besides us, Carmine Falcone and your mother, somebody else knows. Ask Grandpa Godric."

Malice couldn't stop the tears this time, feeling herself shaking. This had to be part of Joker's game, he was incapable of telling the truth.

"No! Gramps would never lie to me, about anything! You're the one lying."

Joker shook his head. "Malice, I'm not. Believe me. It was because of him that your mother kept her life. And you should both know," he glanced over at Alberto. "it was your father who forced Naomi to abandon you, not the other way around." He looked back at Malice. "When she met your father, she tried to get Alberto back but Carmine threatened to kill her, which was when your grandfather got involved."

Malice felt the room spinning. Not only had this happened but it could have been prevented somehow. If she made it out of here tonight, Carmine Falcone would be her next target. He deserved to feel the same pain she had.

Joker put his hands on her shoulders, knowing this was his last resort. "I'm going to say this once, and since Alberto is about to meet the end and you're the only one around, I'll deny it every chance I get. I actually care about you, you little pisher. You're lascivious, defiant, hyperactive, a know it all pain in my ass that I want to beat to Thursday and back, but you're not all that bad. You've really grown on me. If something were to happen now and ruin the fun we're meant to have, it'd be a real shame."

He hoped that his words would strike something in her but it only made it worse.

She was trembling so hard that she fell to the floor and started bawling. It was worse than her nightmare last night, because now it was a nightmare of a different kind, the worst kind.

After what seemed like an eternity of sobs and hiccups, Malice forced herself to her feet. Alberto was not going to die without giving her the answers she deserved. She studied him intently. Unruly black curls, a full face and lifeless green eyes in a pair of ill fitting boxers, he was a sleaze to the max.

"How could you do that to me?! I was a child, an innocent little girl! Big brothers aren't supposed to do that to their baby sisters! They're supposed to protect and love them! You ruined me! You made me incapable of falling for somebody like Bruce because I can't trust any man! I only know how to fall for unattainable psychotic clowns!"

Joker's eyes widened in shock. What did she mean by that? Was she saying she loved him? He'd have to ask about it later, or if need be, beat it out of her.

Alberto gave her a nasty smirk. "I had a reason, baby sister. Your mother ruined my life, so why should you be happy? If I had to do it again, nothing would stop me. The only thing I regret is not cutting out the heart of that nanny of yours afterwards and forcing you to watch."

Those words were what set Malice off and made the demons rise again. Jelena was her pinnacle, and nobody would ever say a cruel word about her ever.

Malice wiped her tears and narrowed her eyes. "If that's how you feel about it, but now you're going to know how I feel about it."

Not every victim would ever get an opportunity to be in this position, she had to take advantage of it. The tragedy had held her down long enough, it was time to stand up and deliver.

Malice looked down at her snake. "Quentin, go."

She and Joker watched the snake slither across the floor and wrap his body around Alberto's torso.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Fear began to rise from within him, knowing this would hurt more than he anticipated.

"Fangs."

Quentin zoomed back and forth, biting every which way in such a flurry, only stoping where he had been taught to, Alberto screaming all the while. Even Joker was impressed with the snake's movements.

"Stop! Please! I'll give you anything you want. Money, jewels, you name it! Just let me go!"

"Oh, shut up! It's only enough for the poison to seep in, it doesn't hurt unless you struggle. Malice snorted, looking over at Joker. "Clearly he doesn't know who he's talking to." She glanced at Alberto. "I don't need anything you have to offer... except your life."

She looked intently at Quentin. This was the first time the attack would be tried outside of practice, but she knew he could do it. Admiring his work, Malice nodded.

" _ **Lehava**_."

Quentin reared his head back and opened his mouth, flames pouring out and onto the bites, illuminating his work. On her attacker's chest read "Angel of Malice", now burning into Alberto's chest.

As he wailed in pain, the most devious grin spread across Malice's face, her eyes smiling menacingly as she laughed darkly, tears still rolling down her cheek, the flames highlighting her face. Joker watched her and almost wanted to shed a tear himself. He had an immense surge of pride rush through him, the last time he had felt that was over Harley. He wasn't sure how much of Angelique was still in her, but he knew that Malice had fully taken over.

* * *

"You're sure everything is cleared out?" Malice asked as Rocco and the crew closed the doors to the vans, to which Joker nodded.

"Yep. Come on, let's do this."

Malice pressed the button for the explosive, only for nothing to happen.

"Why isn't anything happening?"

"Give it a second. Besides, you shouldn't be standing so close."

Malice ignored him and continued tapping on the button. "Stupid plastic piece of crap! You would think that with all your money that-"

The house exploded violently, sending Malice in a backwards flip and hitting her head on the ground, making her see black.

 ** _TEN MINUTES LATER_**

"Malice... Malice... Malice..."

Malice opened her eyes, her vision a bit blurry and her ears ringing. Joker was standing over her, repeating her name.

"What happened?" She asked, sitting up on her knees and rubbing her eyes.

"I told you not to stand so close is what happened."

"You were right."

Joker nodded his head over at the formerly great Falcone mansion. "Take a look at your work, kiddo."

The mansion was completely destroyed, nothing left but huge shards of material scattered all over. She watched the fire lighting up the evening sky. The nightmare was over, she was finally liberated but still felt empty somehow. Joker could sense this and came up with an idea.

"Hey, look."

He threw something into the fire, making the flames viscously crackle and form into a whirlwind, and rising up in the shape of a majestic bird before dissolving. She smiled at the sight.

"It's a Phoenix."

Jelena had always told her the legend of the Phoenix when she was a little girl, it always made her feel like she could overcome anything. She could, she just didn't take that chance... until now... until _him._ Looking up, Malice gasped to herself as her thoughts raced.

"That night at Arkham-" Her breath catches in her throat at the thought, but soon putting two and two together, the flashes of white skin and green hair making sense now. "that was you that killed the orderly and not the panda, wasn't it?"

He nodded with a cackle. "You know me, I can't resist a good shot."

They both knew he was just exuding his cool and didn't want to be a hero, but he was. Her hero, her unexpected savior in her nightmares.

"You were always meant to save me."

He shrugged. "If that's what you want to call it. Honestly, if I had to do it again, I probably would, except for I think I'd make it slower and use a machete."

Malice tugged on Joker's pants, getting him down to his knees, no longer able to suppress anything as of now.

"Wh-"

He couldn't get the question out as her hands were on his cheeks and her lips connected with his passionately, she was so overwhelmed with her emotions that this was the only thing that made sense. It took him back a bit but he couldn't resist. They had waited long enough.

She pulled him on top of her, laying them down on the ground with the blazing fire surrounded them, ash and soot decorating their faces.


	11. Fire and Ice

**Hello, world! So sorry I took forever to update! I finally got back to working on my _Chicago_ stories, not to mention totally swamped with school and the recent holidays. Writer's block sucks to the max, along with time management! I always said I was going to be one of those people that had time for everything but I guess not. I know this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out before tomorrow, the first of December! Where did the year go? The Harley Quinn DC Super Hero Girls doll that I ordered for my niece arrived two days early and she's beautiful! I also ordered the Harley and Joker Mopeez dolls, so cute! Check out my profile picture ****which is my Halloween costume of "Joker Quinn" (It took 3 HOURS OF PREP TIME!), it's also on my Instagram, same name as my account here, elmarsuperstar131!**

 **Thank you so much to belladu57, Harley Quinn 246, Harley Quite, JeaNii08, Joshua the Terminian, LunaWolfSunTigress15, MadHatterLove7011, Mabel Madness, Mischief's Queen, SilverSun09, SinfulLies, Straight Edge Queen, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D, xxDreamWalkerxx, xQueenxofxHearts,the two guest reviewers (please leave a name!) and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee!**

 **To Mischief's Queen, the mystery behind the name game is finally revealed! I dedicate this chapter to my FanFiction bestie SilverSun09! I know things have been tough but they will get better!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH GANGSTA. ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY KEHLANI, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 ** _Chapter Eleven: Fire and Ice_**

 ** _OUTSIDE OF GOTHAM_**

 _ **"You got me hooked up on the feeling**_  
 _ **You got me hanging from the ceiling**_  
 _ **Got me up so high I'm barely breathing**_  
 ** _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me, don't let me go"- "Gangsta" by Kehlani_**

"I'll take your three and raise you four, because I've got a full house, boys."

Carmine Falcone threw his cards down on the table and pulled in the large pile of chips. He was at the weekly poker game he held for his thugs, further depriving them of money. They worked for practically nothing but were fiercely loyal. If only they knew that their time was coming to an end soon enough.

A loud rapping at the door disrupted them from his thoughts. Who could it possibly be? Nobody knew the secret location.

"Who the fuck is it?!"

When a reply didn't come, he nodded his head at one of his thugs. "Jimmy, get rid of whoever the hell it is, I'm not in the mood for whatever bullshit is going on."

"Right away, boss."

Carmine counted his chips, imagining the other rings he could put on his fat fingers and a new hairpiece, taking his time when a gun shot rang out. The group practically leapt from their seats when they noticed Jimmy on the floor, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

"Who the fuck did this?!"

"Boss, don't go outside." One of the goons pleaded as the boss strode towards the door, only to be pushed aside.

"I do what I want!"

When Carmine got outside, the sight left him breathless. A figure masked completely in black had his son Alberto by the back of the neck.

"Alberto..."

"Father..." Alberto weakly croaked.

Carmine's face drained of color as narrowed electric blue eyes glowered and a blade was stabbed into the heart of his youngest son, innards exploding as he was flung to the ground.

"Alberto!"

He ran over and caught his son in his arms as the vehicle drove out of sight. Alberto tried to speak but could only cough up blood.

"Son, stay with me, it'll be ok."

Alberto stopped coughing and limped in his father's arms, completely lifeless.

"Alberto?! Alberto?!" Carmine continued to shake him but he was gone.

 _ **"NNNNOOOO!"**_

He threw his head back and wailed as he cradled Alberto's dead body, the blood smearing on his suit.

"Boss, what the hell happened?"

The henchmen were now surrounding them, watching their tough as nails boss at his lowest, knowing that Gotham was about to become a little more darker.

* * *

Malice moaned in Joker's mouth as she was lifted off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist as he kicked open the door of his bedroom. They were practically connected at the lips from the second the car slammed on the brakes and parked in the garage, ardency at an all time high.

"Joker, I can't even begin to tell you how badly I've wanted this."

"Who wouldn't? I'm the sexiest man alive, I make the good girls go bad, baby."

She chuckled, her hands on the back of his neck. "Sure." Malice was about to run her hands through his hair when he pulled away and grabbed both her wrists.

"No. Not the hair. You know the rules."

"Get over it."

Malice tugged two fistfuls of green locks and pressed her lips against his again. Joker liked her dominance but couldn't let her know that, so he yanked her hair so hard her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head.

"Joker! What the actual hell?"

"I told you not to touch my hair, not to mention that's also for your little meltdown earlier. You could have gotten us in a lot of trouble, you know that?"

She nodded solemnly. "I know, I have no idea where that came from."

"I'm going to have to take care of it. Remember, doubt is weakness, and when you're weak, you're nothing, no use to anybody."

"I understand."

Malice looked away, feeling utterly ashamed. How could Angelique have betrayed her like that?

"Hey," Joker kissed along her collar bone. "you redeemed yourself. That was some kill, blew me away, and I don't always say that. I want to say that I wasn't entirely convinced you had it in you, but I know you did."

"Yeah, about that... I actually feel kind of bad. Maybe we should go back, throw him in one of the vats at ACE Chemicals? I'm sure Carmine would understand. Hell, he'd probably beg us and offer a reward."

He glanced up at Malice, only able to hold his shocked gaze for a moment before they burst into hysterical laughter.

"You had me fooled for a second there, kid. You crack me up."

They resumed kissing, Joker walking them into his massive bathroom, which was wall to wall shimmering green and purple tiles with swirled black and white, black granite counter tops, and a shower with multiple shower heads on either side and one on the ceiling.

The shower was their own little secluded waterfall, steaming hot and washing away all the ash from their bodies and off their clothes.

"I've wanted this for so long it's not even funny. The first time we met I was terrified of you but also oddly allured." Malice put both hands on the side of his face, looking at his scars, taking note of how adorable his wet hair looked. "You're so beautiful, Joker. Please show me everything."

After the night she had and how she proved herself, Joker decided that she had earned it, he knew he could trust her. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he reached in his mouth and pulled out his grill. Malice restrained her gasp and studied the emptiness where his rows of front teeth should have been. She had only seen this when she had volunteered with senior citizens, but with J it broke her heart. If she ever got her hands on that stupid Batman...

"Still think I'm beautiful, toots?" Joker asked with a slight whistle and more of a lisp, putting his teeth back in."

Malice nodded. "Of course." She leaned in and kissed him, both of them unleashing their passion.

His hands trailed down from her neck and breasts, one hand sneaking down the front of her pants and the other reaching behind, turning the shower dial.

Malice opened her eyes when she noticed the water going from steaming hot to ice cold, oblivious to where Joker's hand was.

"Joker, what-"

She gasped loudly the moment his fingers probed inside her to his knuckles in a wave like fashion, his thumb joining in. The look in his eyes was dark and full of lust, driving her to the point of grabbing his face again, devouring his lips with her ardent kiss as she tore open his shirt.

Both the cold of the water and her heat coming from his movements made her numb, and when she came moments later, it truly was a song of ice and fire.

"Wow, that was sexy. Nobody's ever done that to me before."

Joker darkly chuckled. "I can guarantee it won't be the first time you say that."

"Likewise."

Jumping out his hold, Malice turned them around, pushing Joker up against the tiled wall and kissed him ferociously, making sure to change the water temperature. Their moment was mystifying, but they needed the heat.

"You should know now..." Joker's hands went up her hips and to her shoulders. "I'm the one in charge and that's never going to change."

Without warning, he wrapped his hand around her throat.

"Yesterday, today and always. Enjoy moments like these while you can, they don't have a long shelf life."

To his surprise, she didn't flinch at all. Instead, she repeated his actions and clamped her hand on his neck, applying pressure and narrowing her eyes at him.

"You don't scare me, not anymore. Harley may be your soulmate, but I'm your match. Check mate, baby."

In that moment, she remembered Harley. What were they doing? This wasn't right, no matter how attracted she was to Joker and vice versa.

All Joker did was smile back, removing his hands from her neck yet they looked like he still wanted to grab her. "Mmm, God, you're so... good."

"Joker, this isn't right. What about Harley?"

"Don't you worry. She gave me the go ahead so we're good."

Malice scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like she'd ever do that in a million years."

He shook his head. "No, really, she did. Would I ever lie to you, pumpkin?"

"Ha, yes, you would and yes, you have. Although..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes?"

"You didn't tonight. Look, I do want this, but my conscious and I would feel better about this after we _both_ speak to Harley."

Malice got out of the shower, stripping off her clothes in the process. Joker's jaw nearly hit the floor over her naked body.

 _Man, I sure do know how to make them._

Shaking his thoughts and impulses away, he followed her out of the shower as she wrapped one of his fluffy purple towels around herself. "Oh, baby, don't give me that! We're villains, it's our job to break the rules."

She turned around, securing the towel. "Trust me, there's nothing I want to be doing more than riding your clown cock into the next century, but Harley is my best friend. She's the big sister I never had and always wanted, not to mention she loves you more than anything. I can't do this to her, even though I already did more or less. I hope she can forgive me."

Joker heavily sighed and nodded, not wanting to accept this but knowing he had to. Maybe Malice was right, it had been a bit of a quick yet unexpected reply on Harley's end. What if she rescinded?

"I'm going to sleep. If being a villain takes this much energy, I can only imagine what being a super hero is like." Malice walked up and took Joker's chin in her hand. "Good night. It was fun while it lasted."

She gave him a tender kiss good bye, not looking back as she watched him go and not hearing his footsteps until her hand wrapped around the bedroom door handle.

"It's Jack."

"Huh?" Malice looked over at him and blinked her eyes, they looked ever so doe like.

"My real name, its Jack Napier."

She paused for a second, reminding herself on holding off over reveling in the fact that he finally spilled his true name. "Hmmm, interesting."

Joker raised where his eyebrows should have been. "How so?"

"It's not what I was thinking."

"Which was...?"

Malice bit her lip, trying to stifle a laugh before speaking. "I was thinking you look more like a Jared."

 _ **Well, what do ya know? He looks like a Jared ;P**_


	12. Face The Facts

**Hello, world! So sorry I took forever to update! I'm trying to update all my stories this week, so far I'm 2 for 5! I FINALLY got my final grades for this semester and I got ALL A'S! WOO HOO! I'm very proud of myself, especially after taking such a long break off of school! I'm thrilled that the joke with J's name went over so well!**

 **To answer Joshua the Terminian's question, _Angel of Malice_ is some time before _Suicide Squad,_ which will be playing a part later on in the story, but be on the look out for more characters to appear! As I mentioned a while back, Grandpa Bradford is played by Michael Douglas. The new characters introduced in this chapter, Mabel Jo (Which is a mashup name dedicated to two of my ****most loyal readers/betas, DonnaJossee and Mabel Madness) and Gina will be played by Mary Steenburgen and Aidy Bryant. I loved the chemistry Michael and Mary had in _Last Vegas,_ not to mention she is hilarious on _The Last Man on Earth,_ and Aidy is just such a spark plug on _Saturday Night Live!_ As promised, I included more characters, let me know what you think of the latest addition! Unfortunately, our generation only knows the "I'd Like To Teach The World To Sing (In Perfect Harmony)" because of either the (RED) version of "I Lived" by One Republic or the series finale of _Mad Men!_ Absolutely beautiful and brilliant ad, we need more like them today!**

 **Thank you so much to JeaNii08, thejokermolester, Joshua the Terminian, MadHatterLove7011, Mabel Madness, Mischief's Queen, SilverSun09, , theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D, and especially my beta reader DonnaJossee!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS WITH I'M FREE, COME ON GET HAPPY, OR I'D LIKE TO TEACH THE WORLD TO SING (IN PERFECT HARMONY). ALL PROPERTIES OWNED BY THE WHO, DANNY JANSSEN, WES FARRELL, AND COCA COLA, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS.**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Face The Facts**_

 _ **"I'm free**_  
 _ **I'm free**_  
 _ **And freedom tastes of reality"- "I'm Free" by The Who**_

"Morning, Pudd'." Harley said as soon as Joker walked into the kitchen the next morning, not bothering to look up from her iPad.

"Morning, babe." He said as he put an apple cinnamon flavored cartridge into the Keurig, smiling when the machine began to hum its magical brewing melody.

"How did everything go down?"

"A little bit of everything." Joker heavily signed, pouring Bailey's Irish creamer into his java. "I can tell you right now that little snake is more than I gave him credit for. You should have seen him in action, and Malice. For a moment everything was about to go to shit. Remind me to start ETC with her."

Harley grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

He nodded. "Yep, Angelique decided to resurface at the worst possible time. That and the news about Alberto sent her overboard, but she pulled herself together and fucked his greaseball ass up good."

"Well, I'm glad that it got better."

Harley knew that Malice would have a hard time hearing the truth, and who wouldn't? Would she have the same reaction? More likely than not. All Harley knew was that she wished she could have seen that glorious first kill.

"Did anything else happen?" She asked with a silent gulp, hoping Joker didn't pick up on her vibe.

"A little bit, yeah. She's really got the hots for me, that's for sure. Can't say I blame her, either." Joker checked out his reflection in the toaster. "Oh yeah, if I was a woman I'd definitely fuck me." He ran a hand through his hair. "Hell, I'm a guy and I'd fuck me, too."

Harley rolled her eyes. "Joker, come on. Don't hold out on me."

"Fine, fine." Joker walked over and wrapped his arms around Harley from behind. "Nothing major happened, second base in the shower and that's it."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's it?"

"Yep. She left me blue balled out of loyalty to you, my dear." He nuzzled her neck.

"Huh?"

"Malice and I were hot and heavy for each other, but she backed out last minute because she didn't want to hurt you."

Harley couldn't believe what she was hearing. Malice gave up a chance with the super fine Joker because of her? It took her by surprise. She was secretly relieved, too.

"So I think you two should have a chit chat there."

"We will, before the party."

"What party?" Joker sipped his coffee.

"I figured she'd need some cheering up, so after you guys left I've been planning a huge jungle themed party!"

"Urgh, she's getting a coronation in less than two weeks, isn't that enough?"

"Hell no! The place is getting prepared as we speak. Malice deserves it, J. She's never really had any fun."

"Until we rescued her." Joker knew that Harley was right and what would be the harm? A little party never killed nobody.

"Alright, I'm game."

"EEEE!" Harley squealed and clapped her hands together. "I'm so excited! Like I said, it's jungle theme, so break out that leopard speedo." She gave him a big kiss on the lips, only for him to laugh once they separated.

"Ha! More like a zoot suit for me, love."

"Sounds good. Speaking of Malice, where is she anyway?"

They looked around as they heard a strident scream followed by wailing, knowing exactly who it was.

Joker shrugged. "I'm guessing the training room. She needs to get everything out of her system."

"Can't say I blame her. Go see how she is."

Joker scrunched up his eyebrows. "What? No! She's fine. Besides, nothing comes between me and my java." He put the mug to his lips only for Harley to snatch it away.

"Coffee later." Harley snapped her fingers. "Now, Mistah J."

Joker rolled his jaw as he got up. "Fine. You're lucky you're my queen."

She blew him a kiss as he walked out. "Love you."

* * *

 _ **"Hello world here's a song that we're singing**_  
 _ **Come on get happy**_  
 _ **A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringing**_  
 _ **We'll make you happy**_

 _ **Travelin' along there's a song that we're singin'**_  
 _ **Come on get happy**_  
 _ **A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringin'**_  
 _ **We'll make you happy**_  
 _ **We'll make you happy**_

 _ **We had a dream we'd go travelin' together**_  
 _ **And spread a little lovin', then we keep moving on**_  
 _ **Something always happens whenever we're together**_  
 _ **We get a happy feeling when we're singing a song**_

 _ **Trav'lin' along, here's a song that we're singing**_  
 _ **Come on get happy**_  
 _ **A whole lotta lovin' is what we'll be bringing**_  
 _ **We'll make you happy**_  
 _ **Come on get happy"**_

Blasting "Come On Get Happy" by The Partridge Family from their hit show, Malice laid on the floor of the training room, bawling her eyes out and holding onto a Wilbur stuffed pig.

The events from last night wouldn't leave her mind. The feeling of validation was so minuscule compared to the grand scheme of things. Even if Alberto had never raped Angelique, how could her mother hide such a huge secret from her?

"You shouldn't cry so much."

Malice looked up to see Joker looking at her upside down.

"I didn't mean to carry on this long." She sniffled.

He shook his head. "Eh, you're allowed considering the circumstances."

"Thanks." She sat up and wiped her eyes. "I just feel really betrayed. Why did this happen? How could she keep something so huge from me?"

Joker crouched down on the floor next to Malice. "I don't know much about parenting, but I'm guessing it was either to protect you or to save her own skin, maybe both."

"I feel like I don't even know who I was, everything feels like a lie."

"That's not your life anymore, tootsie. You're no longer the mouse, now you're the lioness."

Joker knew how she felt, even though he had never experienced something quite like this. Everybody had their own downfalls and tragedies...

Malice knew he was right, and appreciated his efforts in trying to cheer up since she knew he rarely showed compassion, but she couldn't fully let this go, not yet at least.

"There's somebody I need to hear the truth from and I think you know who. Will you and Harley come with me?"

Joker nodded, helping her up, knowing exactly who it was. "Yeah, you got it."

* * *

"So are we going to discuss our little love triangle?" Malice asked as Joker drove.

"Hey, it's between you and the missus, not me."

Joker really did not want to get too deep in discussion over this, they were both aware of how he felt. Besides, chicks are way too dramatic by nature.

"Alright," Malice cleared her throat and turned to Harley. "Harlz, this isn't easy for me to say."

She nodded. "I know, but J wasn't lying, I did give him the go-ahead before you two headed out last night.

"Well, that's a relief, except for there's feelings here that aren't as animalistic, but more sensual. I'm just going to cut to the chase- after last night, I can't be without Joker and I'd like to think he feels the same about me. I've come up with a plan of action."

"Oh?" Harley raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, do tell, kitten." Joker said as he turned left.

"Ok, it's pretty simple. Every guy wants two chicks, and if they say they don't, they're lying. Joker already has everything a man could ever want, so why not be the gift that keeps on giving. We'll split up the week, three days he's with you, three days he's with me, then on the seventh day we're all together. I'd be open for going outside the box and exploring more on those nights if you get what I mean." Malice shot Harley a wink, who giggled in return.

Joker grinned. "I do like the sound of that."

Malice shook her head. "Don't get used to it, it's only once a week and if the mood strikes." She looked back at Harley. "I wanted things to go further last night, but your friendship means too much to me to do something like that. So what do you say? Can we further the trio?"

Harley sat for a moment in silence, thinking things through. In the end, she wanted both of them to be happy, and it would make her happy as well.

"Alright, alright, you have my approval. Just don't leave me stranded."

"Ha, never. Besides, there can't be a queen without a princess, right, J?"

"Sure." Joker pulled up to the Godric estate near the end of town not far from Wayne Manor. Malice looked out the window at the sprawling clay red and white mansion, she hadn't been here in two years, but she knew Grandpa would be home.

"How are you feeling?" Harley asked.

"A little nervous, I hope he remembers me." Malice looked at the duo. "I need to do this on my own. You don't mind waiting for me here, do you?"

Joker was about to speak when Harley slapped her hand over his mouth. "Sure, no problem. Go on ahead, honey. We'll be here waiting."

"Thanks. I'll try not to take too long." Malice pulled her hood up. "I'm going full _Mr. Robot_ right now."

"Ha, you sure are."

Malice waved as she got out of the car, beginning the trek up the driveway to the front door. Joker threw Harley's hand off of his mouth.

"What the hell was that for?!" He hissed.

"Respect her space, J. She needs it."

Joker scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what she needs, more than she does."

* * *

Taking a deep breath as she approached the front door, Malice's mind was racing on what she was going to say to Grandpa Bradford. Hopefully, he wouldn't be too judgmental. Just as she was about to knock on the door it swung open, a skinny redhead in a mini skirt, tube top and heels walked out.

"Thanks for the fun night, Daddy."

Bradford walked out and Malice could feel bile rising up her throat. The thought of it all _really_ creeped her out, it was hot when she and Harley called that to Joker, but it wasn't meant for her grandfather.

"No problem, sugar. I'll give you a call soon enough." He gave the girl a kiss good bye, who gave Malice a death glare as she walked past her.

Bradford noticed Malice standing off to the side. "Oh, hello there. Do I know you?

Seeing her grandfather face to face for the first time in two years, Malice felt her heart swell and her eyes water. "Grandpa... oh, my gosh!"

Without thinking, she threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

Bradford waited until she removed herself before speaking again. "I'm really sorry, but have we met before? Maybe you have the wrong house? I only have one granddaughter and you most certainly aren't her."

"What?" Malice shook her head. "But I am, I swear!" She pulled back her hood, but he wasn't convinced. "Gramps, it's me, Angelique. Your granddaughter."

He gave her a confused look. "What? No, I'm sorry but you're not Angelique. You two look nothing alike and you better leave right now, young lady, before I call the police."

Malice shook her head. "Gramps, no! I swear it's me, I've just changed a lot. I'll prove it to you that I'm her."

"Go on, let's see what you've got."

"Um, well..." She started balling up the ends of her jacket sleeves in fists, a nervous habit she had for as long as she could remember. "You have a tattoo on the inside of your arm of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, you secretly enjoy musicals, and you'd never let anybody but me drive any of your vintage cars. You taught me how to drive in a 1957 Cadillac!"

He still wasn't buying it, so he left her no choice.

 _ **"I'd like to buy the world a home and furnish it with love,**_

 _ **Grow apple trees and honey bees, and snow white turtle doves.**_

 _ **I'd like to teach the world to sing in perfect harmony,**_

 _ **I'd like to buy the world a Coke and keep it company.**_

 _ **It's the real thing, Coke is what the world wants today."**_

Malice looked at her grandpa with a hopeful smile, watching his face begin to resonate with the song.

"You used to sing that to me when I was a baby."

Bradford knew now that she was Angelique and she wasn't lying, he just couldn't believe she was in the flesh. He smiled, tearing up.

"Angie-"

"You've sure got some pipes, kid. Next time you should do some hippie dippie dance to accompany it."

Malice and Bradford looked over to see Joker leaning on the other side of the door, nearly startling the latter.

"Jesus Christ! Where the hell did you come from?"

"I'm like a headache, man. Always popping up when you least expect it."

"Yes, I'm starting to feel the effects of that now." Bradford rubbed the side of his head with one hand before extending the other to Joker. "Long time no see, Jack."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Malice had her hands out in front of her, looking back and forth between the two men. "How the hell do you two know each other?! How do you know his name is Jack? Do you know how long it took me to find out his real name?!"

Joker threw his head back and cackled. "That was friggin hilarious."

"We've done business together once upon a time, my last big deal before I retired."

Malice looked over at the charming clown. "Joker, why didn't you think to tell me this?"

"I'm not an open book, I tell you what you've earned to know."

Surprising Malice, Joker didn't hesitate to shake her grandfather's hand, which was odd considering Joker had issues with being touched.

"Back atcha, Brad. Now," Joker ambushed Bradford with a gun to his temple. "you're going to let us in no problems, right?"

Before Bradford could answer, Malice had Joker shoved against the door frame, her Mercy gun to his head and her knife at his throat.

"Touch one hair on his head and I swear to God I will pop a cap in your ass, cut off your family jewels and rip your throat out. My bite and my bark are equally as bad, so don't fuck with me, bitch."

Joker flashed that evil grin of his. "Is that anyway to speak to your daddy, princess?"

Not wanting to rough her up in front of Grandpa Moneybags, Joker backed off, remembering this for later.

A shriek made them turn around to the bottom of the driveway.

"PUD-DIN! What am I supposed to do with this?"

Harley was holding by the hair the girl that walked out of the house, except now she was dead, probably from a broken neck.

"God damnit, Harley!" Malice stomped her foot in anger. "I told you to wait in the car!"

"Is that-"

Malice nodded to her grandpa, who was now ghostly white. "Yep, sorry about that. Oh, and the chick that just killed whatever the hell that was to you is my best friend Harley Quinn."

"Hiiiieeee, Poppa!" Harley waved girlishly at him.

Bradford gave her a wave in return and heavily sighed, unable to believe he was actually in this predicament. "Well, what are we waiting for? Come inside."

* * *

"Meow! Meow, meow, meow, meow."

Harley giggled as she chased around Bradford's tabby cat Arthur. The cat got fed up and hissed at Harley, only for her to hiss back. She was only a room away from Joker, Malice and Bradford, but she could hear everything.

"Honestly, Cupie Doll, we agreed that nobody could ever find out, not even your father."

Malice shook her head and balled up her sleeves, looking around her grandfather's study, a room of rich leather and crushed velvet in dark hues of blue and burgundy. It always smelled of cologne, scotch and cigars. While some would deem that as gross, she always felt at home around those smells.

"Grandpa, I'm not just anybody. I'm your granddaughter, your favorite granddaughter at that."

"You're my only granddaughter, Angelique."

"Ah-ah-ah." Joker turned away from perusing Bradford's books. "It's not Angelique anymore to ya, Pops. Her name is Malice."

"Ok, fine, _Malice_." Bradford slightly gritted his teeth. "Why haven't you come home or contacted your parents or Bruce? We've all been worried sick about you."

Malice shrugged. "Why should I? So I can go back to my life as some China doll? I have nothing to go back to."

"That's not true." Bradford hadn't been informed about Angelique being sent to Arkham until after the raid. Had he known, he would have done everything in his power to prevent it.

"Yes, it is. Come on, shoot it to me straight here, Gramps. There's nothing. Bruce doesn't love me, I know that. That engagement was a sham and everybody knew it. Besides, isn't he dating that Talia chick?"

"He misses you, that's all I know."

"Oh yeah, he really misses her. That's why he forced her to rot in that shithole of an asylum they call Arkham." Joker picked up a snow globe off the shelf, shaking it wildly. "You don't even want to know the dangers inside those walls. Luckily, I got her out just in time."

"Like I said last night, you were always meant to save me, J."

Bradford looked over at Joker and then back at his granddaughter, whom he noticed had something of a dreamy eyed expression on her face. A sinking feeling in his stomach, he was hoping that this was all some kind of rouse.

"Are you two together?"

Malice rubbed her arm up and down, blushing madly. "More or less, I suppose. It's pretty new."

"This is really one hell of a morning." Bradford got up and poured himself a Johnnie Walker. "You want one, J?"

Joker shrugged. "It's never to early to hit the sauce, light me up." He walked over and grabbed the tumbler. "Well, she will be the Princess of Gotham, so she shares me with my queen."

"That girl that's traumatizing my cat?"

Malice nodded. "Yep. Harley Quinn. It's a play on words, get it."

"Yeah, I do. Looks like you're hanging with a rough crowd nowadays."

"Ha, don't I know it? I've got the whole underworld of Gotham at my disposal. El Diabolo, Killer Croc, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, they're my homeboys." She snickered. "It's a real motley crew, Gramps."

"Sounds like it." Bradford slid his hand down his face. "I'm not sure what to say or think here, hun. Why couldn't you have ended up with a nice boy?"

Malice's smile disappeared as her grandpa walked across the room, knowing exactly what he was retrieving. "Grandpa..."

He handed her a framed photograph. "Now there was a nice boy, Rick Flag II."

Malice looked down at a picture from Angelique's cotillion. She was in a beautiful white satin strapless gown, a big smile on her face with Rick's arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. It was one of the only times she was truly happy.

Angelique had known Gina Flag, heiress to the Flag rifle fortune, for many years, since Bradford and her father were good friends. Gina was a very sweet and very heavyset girl with wavy brown hair and blue eyes, but had been alienated by their peers for the sole purpose of her weight. Being an outcast had been what drew her to Angelique.

On the night of their cotillion, Angelique's partner was a no-show, and Gina volunteered her older brother Rick that had just come home from being overseas in the army. As soon as she saw Rick in person, Angelique developed a bit of a crush. To some, he may have always looked stoned, but he had real bedroom eyes and cleaned up very well. Although a bit rough around the edges, he was a true gentleman and a lovely dancer. She could still remember their waltz to "Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson, she had never felt so free and uplifted.

"Yes, I know, Grandpa. Rick is a good guy, but he was too old for me and had a girlfriend. Karin Grace or something of another."

"Ooo, who is this Rick Flag to you, babydoll?" Joker walked over and snatched the picture out of her hands. "I have to see whomever is making your face cherry red.

"Hey, give it back!" Angelique jumped up, trying to get the picture from him, but no such luck. She was also embarrassed that she had been blushing.

"Hmmm, he's alright, kind of looks like a tool. To think, you could have been Mrs. Flag."

"GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Malice tackled Joker from behind, sending him flying over the couch.

"Feisty, are we?" He grinned.

"Shut up." Malice took the picture and gave it back to her grandpa, who was visibly bothered by the display he just witnessed.

"He still asks about you whenever he's home."

Malice blinked as she sat down on the couch again, dumbfounded. "He asks about me?"

She had thought that there was a spark between them, especially when he pecked her on the lips following the dance. What Rick didn't know was that he was Angelique's first kiss. He had signed up for another tour of duty not too long after, so it was pretty much two ships passing by in the night.

Bradford nodded. "Yes, he does. I always liked him. Gina's pregnant with her third baby, you know."

Shortly after their cotillion, Gina had been paired up with some heir of who knows what, got married and immediately had children. Unfortunately, this was the end of the friendship.

"That's good, I'm glad she's doing well. And how is Rick?"

"Very well. He's dating a doctor, her name is June Moone."

"June Moone?" Joker scoffed in a laugh as he got up. "Now that's funny."

"She's cute, but she should consider getting her eyebrows done."

Malice smiled to herself, Grandpa always had a flair for noticing these things.

"Anyways, I'm guessing you haven't read the news this morning, Grandpa?" Malice asked, pulling out her phone.

He shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Oh yeah, you were too busy digging in the sandbox, or would it be robbing the cradle?" She shook her head, pulling up an article.

"Right, and how old is your "boyfriend" over here?" Bradford pointed at Joker.

"That's different, it's sexy and he's only twenty four years older than me and eighteen years older than Harley. With the chicks you're with, you're old enough to even be their great grandfather."

Malice handed him the phone. Bradford looked down to see a picture of Alberto Falcone with the headline "Mobster's Son Brutally Murdered". He looked up at his granddaughter to see how guilty she appeared, her sleeves once again balled into fists.

"Angie, did you-"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. He raped me when I was twelve, long before I ever found out any of this. I had no choice, Grandpa."

Bradford was speechless, it was the worst thing he could ever imagine to here. Angelique was the true definition of her name, but now he knew why she had been so reclusive over the years. The thought of it all made his eyes well up with tears.

"Bradford, I got your iced venti!" A hint of an Arkansas accent called out with the sound of heels clicking on the marble foyer floor.

They all looked up to see a thin brunette walk in. She had hazel blue eyes and a bit of a pointed nose but still attractive in a cougar essence, casually dressed in jeans, boots and a long sleeve button up.

"I gotta tell you, that your latest hoochie mama out there is something el- _**HOLY SHIT IT'S THE JOKER**_!"

She dropped the Starbucks, making the glasses explode and iced coffee flowed all over the wood floor. Joker cackled, quite amused.

"Always a pleasure to meet my number one fan! Give me a pen and I'll make your dreams come true with an autograph."

"Mabel Jo!" Malice rose to her feet and rushed over, hugging the woman. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Mabel Jo looked her up and down before her face broke out in a happy smile. "Angelique! Oh, my god! Where have you been?!" She hugged the girl tightly. "We've been worried sick about you!"

"Wait a second, how did you know who I am?" Malice asked when they separated.

"I'd recognize you anywhere, Cupie Doll. Plus," she pointed down at her sleeves. "your sleeves are all balled up. I could always tell."

Mabel Jo had been her grandmother's best friend since they were in their twenties. After she passed away, Bradford hired Mabel Jo to sort out his affairs, there was still a lot to do despite being retired.

"I'm really glad to see you."

"I'm just glad you're all in one piece, but what happened? Your hair, and did you somehow get taller?"

Malice nodded. "Yes, it's a long story, you should sit down."

"I finally got the kit-ty!"

Harley strolled in holding Arthur to her chest, the cat struggling to break free.

"Harley, please be careful!" Malice took Arthur out of Harley's arms. "He's a very sensitive cat." She petted his fur, the cat purring. "I know, it's ok, Arthur."

Like Bradford, Mabel Jo had been both shocked and sad for Malice after hearing the news, but could tell things were looking up for her with Joker and Harley.

"These two really aren't like what you hear on the news, huh?"

Harley shook her head. "No, we're the cat's pajamas! You have nothing to worry about, Malice is fine with us."

"I hope so."

"We should probably get going, girls. I'm not incognito so I'm an open target."

Malice nodded. "He's right." She stood up, hugging Bradford and Mabel Jo good bye. "I'm really glad I got to see you both. Please promise me you won't tell anybody, ok?"

Mabel Jo nodded. "You got it. Mum's the word."

"Thanks so much. I hope you two will come to my coronation in a couple weeks, and sorry about the coffee. Joker," Malice snapped her fingers. "give me your wallet."

"Excuse me?!" Joker barked at her. "Who the hell do you think you're snapping your fingers at?! Do it again I won't just break them, I'll full on bite them off."

His words made Bradford and Mabel Jo flinch a little, but not Malice, who just laughed. "Give me your wallet or that thing you do to Harley every Monday night that I know you'll try on me, I'll find a way to do it to you... while you're sleeping and with no Vaseline at all."

"Yeah, right." Joker tossed her his wallet, composing himself from shivering over the thought. "You're so gonna get it when we get back."

"Not unless I give it to you first." Malice fished a few hundred out of his wallet. "Here, use this and treat Mabel Jo to dinner, it's on me and J."

"Thanks, hun."

"Take the hint and start fresh, Gramps. The baby chicks are cramping your style."

Malice and Angelique's whole family knew that Bradford and Mabel Jo were fighting their attractions to one another and both wanted to remain loyal to Bradford's wife, but never acted upon it.

"It's been long enough, and I know Grandma would approve."

As they walked out after bidding their good byes, Malice got in the car, a big smile on her face.

"How are you feeling now?" Harley asked once they drove off.

Joker may have thought that his transformation process was what made Malice complete, but what he didn't know was that it had only been completed in this moment.

"Fully free."


	13. Just Begun

**Hi, everybody! OH MY GOD! I've had an absolute crazy 6 months with lots of ups and downs! So sorry it's been FOREVER since I posted last. There has been A LOT going on for me both with school (being on the paper, the radio, hosting the school talent show and getting all A's again, not to mention working on applying to other colleges to work on my bachelor's degree) and personally, some good and some bad. I hope that you like the latest installment though! School is finally over and I'm glad to say my other issues have been resolved as well! I will be updating regularly again and I have big plans in store, including the formation of Suicide Squad! Wonder Woman might be making a cameo as well, Gal Gadot is awesome! So happy there is finally a brunette sex symbol (besides me LMAO)!**

 **I should have renamed this chapter because of all the Britney Spears references! Hahaha, there's a Joker Quinn video set to "Criminal" and the song is just perfect! Then again, so is "Toxic". I actually heard a rumor a while back about Jared dating Britney hahaha but then again there was also a rumor he dated Lindsay Lohan! He denied it though thank goodness lol. Francesca "Frankie" Riley is inspired and played by actress/comedian Lea Delaria, who plays Big Boo on _Orange is the New Black._ She will be making an appearance again at least two other times. I hope you all like her and this new chapter. Please review! Also, Malice and Harley's outfits are on my Pinterest FanFiction board, not to mention Cleopatra, Ophelia and QT! **

**Thank you so much to acetwolfwolf94, JeaNii08, Joshua the Terminian, Mabel Madness, MadHatterLove7011, MischiefQueen98, Neko-fire demon tempest, SilverSun09 and theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D. You guys are the best and be sure to check out their stories because they rock!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS TO TOXIC, CRIMINAL, JUST BEGUN OR WORK BITCH. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO BRITNEY SPEARS. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Just Begun**_

 _ **"Oh,**_  
 _ **The taste of your lips**_  
 _ **I'm on a ride**_  
 _ **You're toxic I'm slippin' under**_  
 _ **With a taste of a poison paradise**_

 _ **I'm addicted to you**_  
 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic?**_  
 _ **And I love what you do**_  
 _ **Don't you know that you're toxic?" -"Toxic" by Britney Spears**_

"Oh, Mmmaaalll-iiiccceee." Joker sing songed as he walked down the hall, opening the door of Malice's bedroom to see her sorting through makeup, softly singing to herself.

 ** _"Mama I'm in love with a criminal_**

 ** _And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_**

 ** _Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_**

 ** _All reason aside I just can't deny, I love the guy"_**

 _How cute. She's in love._

"Malice."

The young girl looked up in the mirror to see her king in the doorway.

"Hey there. What's going on?"

He nodded his head to the side. "Come with me, I've got something to show you."

Malice nodded and stood up, tightening her kimono so he wouldn't see her dress underneath, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Alright, I only have a second. Why do I have a feeling I'm about to be led into the Red Room of Pain?"

Joker chuckled wickedly. "Oh, honey, don't be ridiculous. The things I'd do to you would make Christian Grey look like Prince Charming."

"Is that a challenge?"

He turned around to see narrowed electric blue eyes staring into his soul.

"You do know it's the submissive that holds all the control and power, right?"

Malice started stroking his Jester tattoo with her finger, he noticed that it was a cute little quirk of hers.

"So I've heard."

"Good." She leaned into his ear. "Because I'm going to turn you into my little bitch soon enough, Joker." Malice pulled away, her eyes still narrowed. "You made me, and now you can't escape me."

She sauntered off, leaving Joker unsure on whether or not to be aroused, confused, impressed or pissed off. His reaction of shoving her to the floor and pinning her down was more than representative.

"I'm nobody's bitch, babe. Don't think for one second that your little stunt at Grandpa's earlier went unnoticed. You won't know when, or where, but I'm going to fuck your ass up."

Malice giggled darkly. "Bring it on, JoJo. Why don't you show me what you've got now and take me on a one way express to FuckTown?"

"Oh, you're asking for it."

Biting her neck, Joker hastily unbuckled his belt as Malice balled up the back of his shirt. Just as he was about to show her who the boss really was, a slight Brooklyn accent called out.

"Malice! PUDDIN' POP!"

"WHAT?!" Joker snarled, turning around to look down the hall.

Malice could feel Harley's footsteps approaching. Acting quickly, she kicked Joker off of her and leapt to her feet.

"I need to finish our makeup!"

"Well, hold your tits on, honey! She won't be much longer."

"Alright."

Once they knew Harley left, Joker grabbed Malice by the elbow. "Come on before she throws a fit."

He led her into the linen closet and turned on the light, Malice breaking out into the biggest smile when she was greeted with the sight of two black panther kittens with large dark eyes and adorned with leopard spots on their skin.

"Oh, my gosh! Kitties!"

Joker shook his head. "They're barely kitties, they're jaglions. It was hard to find two girls, but I figured you'd stop pestering me for a pet."

"Either way, they're so cute!" Malice swooped them both up in her arms, relieved that they were so tame. "I'm going to name this one Cleopatra and this one Ophelia."

"Got a thing for Shakespeare, huh?"

She nodded, standing up with the kitties to her chest. "Always, but they're strong names." Malice smiled, squeezing his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just finish getting ready, k? I don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

"Angel of Darkness, how much longer?"

"I'm ready now."

Joker looked over to see Bud and Lou curled up in the corner to Cleopatra and Ophelia with QT in between.

"This just might possibly be the strangest thing I've ever seen."

Malice walked down the stairs, and damn, did Harley do an outstanding job.

Her sleek black hair was in two long wrap around pigtails, her silver snakeskin dress clung to her, the spiked silver heels highlighted her exquisite legs, with her snake and panther jewelry adding the perfect finishing touch.

"Satisfied?" She asked, batting her sultry eyes.

Joker nodded. "Oh, yeah. Move your ass already. Harley keeps texting asking what's taking so long." If they didn't have to leave, he'd take her right then and now.

"Well, I'm ready." And might I add you look very dapper yourself. Tuxedos look good on you."

"Uh huh. Hey," he flipped on the light to the garage and tossed her his keys. "why don't you drive tonight?"

"What?" She looked down at the car keys. "You're going to let me drive your precious purple Lamborghini? You don't let anybody drive this!"

He shrugged. "Eh, never say never."

"This isn't because you feel sorry for me, is it?" While Joker had been his typical asshole self, he had also been somewhat kinder to her as well. Was it empathy or just another mind game of his?

"Look, do you want to want to drive my car or not, Malice? Didn't your parents ever teach you to take what you can get it? I might not offer this up again."

"Alright, alright!" She unlocked the car and got inside. "I hope you're strapped in."

Truth be told, he was feeling some pity on her, as much as his black heart would allow. Yes, he was a selfish prick, but he wasn't entirely dead.

"I have a feeling I'll need to be."

* * *

"WOOO-HOOO!"

Malice zipped through the streets of Gotham in the famed purple Lamborghini as she dodged cars and frantic pedestrians, laughing manically along with Joker, who was swigging from a bottle of Dom Perignon, "I've Just Begun (Having My Fun)" by Britney Spears blasting.

"God, what a rush! I feel like I'm flying through outer space!"

"It'd be better if you weren't playing this fucking shit though." Joker rolled his eyes.

"Why? This song totally fits me. Listen." She turned the volume up louder as the chorus played, singing along to it, making Joker stare with her car dancing.

 _ **"I'm just a crazy kind of girl**_

 _ **I'll tell it to the world**_

 _ **I've just begun havin' my fun, yeah**_

 _ **Inside me there's something I found**_

 _ **I wanna shop around**_

 _ **I just begun**_

 _ **Don't wanna settle down"**_

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right." Malice grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it. "Are you going to show me a good time tonight, Daddy-O?"

Joker shrugged. "You'll have to wait and see, won't you, my dear?"

"I guess."

Pulling up to Playhouse, there was a huge crowd waiting outside. They were rushed out of the Lambo and escorted into the back entrance of the club.

Harley was already waiting for them by the staircase, donning a zebra dress that was just as tight as Malice's and silver heels, her hair curled at the bottom.

"Hey! You two made it just on time!"

"Jesus, Harlz, how much did all of this set me back?!" Joker asked, looking around.

Playhouse had been transformed into an indoor jungle. The walls and floor covered in leaves, fake moss, and brightly covered flowers, neon lights flashing. The wait staff was dressed in jungle themed attire (loincloths and bikinis), some swinging on vines from the ceiling while different monkeys, an elephant, a zebra and a lion were being carefully guarded, their animal calls adding to the ambiance.

"Wow!" Malice's eyes widened. "This is astounding!"

"You couldn't have just gotten those giant stuffed animals from F•A•O• Schwartz, you had to get real ones?" Joker asked, to which Harley giggled.

"Nope." She turned to Malice. "This is all for you, babe! And it's not even the best part! Come on!" Harley grabbed Joker and Malice by the hands and raced them up the stairs and over to the second floor balcony.

"What is it?"

Harley turned around, smiling. "You gotta let everybody see the star of the show has arrived! You're the Belle of the ball, darling!"

Joker noticed Malice was a bit hesitant and nudged her forward. "Go look, your kingdom awaits."

Taking a deep breath, Malice walked up to the balcony railing as the chorus of "The Greatest" by Sia blared through the speakers. Looking down, the crowd erupted into massive applause, cheering her name and whistling as multicolored confetti rained down from the ceiling, making all of the jitters go away.

She laughed, dropping her rebellious bad girl persona to wave in a beauty queen like fashion, a large smile gracing her face. "I love you all!"

Malice looked over at Joker and Harley, feeling such a huge surge of love for both of them. "Thank you both so much for this." She pulled them in for a group hug, incredibly elated. "From the bottom of my heart. Now, let's go dance!"

"Not me, sugar plum. Daddy's got some business to attend."

"Urgh!" She stomped her foot and groaned. "You suck, but you're off the hook... for now." Malice grabbed Harley by the hand. "Come on, Harley. I know you're down."

"Duh! Now, let's boogie!"

 _ **TWO HOURS LATER**_

"Joker, your next meeting is here." Jonny said as he walked into the VIP lounge.

J nodded, not taking his eyes off his babies on the dance floor.

"Joker, Joker, Joker, where the fuck have you been hiding?! If the answer isn't "buried between a pair of luscious titties", I'll have to kill you myself."

A large woman walked in, pretending to shoot an invisible gun before throwing her head back laughing. She was wearing a maroon satin suit, a white wife beater, green eyes behind thick black glasses and her black hair was shaved all around except at the top when it was flipped to one side.

Joker, broken from his daze, grinned wickedly as he walked over to one of his oldest and most trustworthy friends. "If you weren't right, I'd give you a free kill. How're ya doing, slugger?"

They greeted each other in typical mafia style, a back patting hug and a kiss on both cheeks.

Francesca "Frankie" Riley, second born daughter of Sean Riley, one of Gotham's most infamous gangsters, could either be an outstanding ally or a terrifying enemy. Her sarcastic yet confident demeanor and proud butch appearance were not something to be underestimated, Frankie was intelligent and sharp, as well as quite loyal to Joker in the twenty plus years they had known each other and done business together.

After her sister Peyton went off the deep end following a near death experience that had her assuming the identity of Ventriloquist with her evil mastermind dummy Scarface, Frankie took it upon herself to erase the shame that had been brought to the Riley family by said actions. She oversaw all the casinos, rigging the machines and leading a huge gambling ring, not to mention dabbling in insider training.

"The city is supposed to be dark, but when have you ever known me to play by the rules?"

"Some things never change, Frankie." Joker nodded his head at Jonny. "Thanks, Frost. I've got it from here."

"No problem." Jonny nodded and left.

"Can I get you anything?" Joker asked, guiding her over to the white leather couch overlooking the dance floor.

"Scotch, neat."

Joker snapped his fingers once they sat down, signaling one of his waitresses to bring two tumblers and a bottle of the best scotch they had.

Frankie sat down, looking out at the dance floor. "I swear, every time I come to one of your clubs, the women get hotter and hotter." Frankie hollered down below. "Work and twerk, girls! Bounce those booties and flap those lips for me! I'll lick it all up!"

"I wouldn't put it past you, you've always had an outrageous approach to women."

"Ha! I'm not the only one." Frankie looked over at Joker. "Remember when we were first starting out how we would raise hell at the pier? Eating deep fried Twinkies, drinking grape soda, tricking kids out of their arcade money."

"Like it was yesterday." Joker smiled fondly, thinking back to the good ole' days.

"No fair that I'm the only one that the toxic delicacies stuck with forever. Joker, the king of looking younger the older he gets."

"Ha, so I've heard. Remember our little contest?

Frankie's eyes lit up. "The eat off fuck fest? Hell yes I do! Those 4th of July twins, mmm..." she licked her lips, a proud smile on her face. "Friggin delicious, like grandma's cherry pie."

"I still have bad TMJ, but I couldn't have found a better competitor than you."

"I'm sure I've out munched you now, J. How's my precious Harley Quinn? I'm still holding out for that threesome, I might even consider letting you take a whack at Frankie Fuck."

Joker shook his head, trying not to smirk. "Not a chance and she's good."

"What? You're just jealous that she'd hop off of your cock and onto mine."

Joker and Frankie both threw their heads back, laughing hysterically as the scotch was neatly served.

"Trust me, you'll be liking my latest sugar baby." Looking down in the crowd, he spotted his two girls grinding up to "Work Bitch" by Britney Spears, they certainly made quite the impression. "I just wish they weren't playing this bubblegum pop auto-tuned shit!" In a fit of annoyance, Joker whipped out his gun and shot it three times at the ceiling, making some people scream, but the DJ knew to just turn the music louder. At one of Joker's clubs, gun shots weren't that unusual.

"Oh, come on, J. Yes, Britney Spears is auto-tuned to shit, but she sure knows how to pull off a mini skirt... that'd I'd like to get under."

"Uh huh. Anyways," Joker put his fingers to his lips and whistled loudly, pointing to Malice and motioning her to come upstairs before turning back to Frankie. "you won't be disappointed."

Frankie chuckled, picking up her scotch. "I'm sure I won't." She raised her glass. "Cheers, to fine puss!"

They clinked their glasses together and sipped their scotch, Malice sauntering forward.

"JoJo."

Joker rolled his jaw and his eyes. The nickname was still a pain in the ass but things could have been worse.

Frankie swallowed her scotch and her mouth fell open at the sight of Malice, taking off her glasses.

"La-day boner!" She singsonged, eyeing Malice up and down.

Malice looked over at Frankie and gasped "Oh, my gosh!" She grabbed her pigtails. "You look like Big Boo on _Orange is the New Black_!" She giggled. "Harley and I love that show, so does Bruce."

"Whoa," Frankie held her hand out. "you talking about Bruce Wayne?"

Malice nodded. "Mmhmm. I mean, I was with the man not too long ago. I know a great deal."

"Uhn, so that's where I know you from."

"Mmhmm. Sorry, I'm a bit tipsy. Everybody in the club getting tipsy, oh yeah! You better work, bitch!" She started dancing around, which Frankie didn't mind but Joker was trying to hide.

"Malice, is that any way to greet a guest?" Joker asked, whacking her with his cane to the back of her legs, making her fall on his lap. "You're a naughty girl, ya know that?"

She nodded. "Of course I do. Punch buggy!" Malice slid her palm up and bonked Joker in the nose, laughing madly.

"Jesus Christ, Malice!" He flipped her over on her stomach and grabbed his cane, smacking her on the ass with it. "Don't do that again in front of my guests or you'll be sorry!"

All Malice did was giggle and flip her hair back, which had fallen out of the pigtails when he spanked her, now cascading down her back. "I'm just having some fun, Daddy!" She looked over at Frankie. "Sorry about that."

Frankie shook her head. "No worries."

Joker groaned, sitting her back up on his lap, his hand stroking her ass. "Malice, this is Frankie Riley, from the Riley crime family. Frankie, meet Gotham's newest princess and the latest pain in my ass, her coronation is in two weeks."

"Well, in that case, my lady." Frankie bent over in a dramatic bow and grabbed Malice's hand, giving it a kiss before sitting back down on the couch again. "My, you sure are one sexy fireball. How'd you like to take a stroll on the wild side?" She put her index and middle finger to her lips in a V before poking her tongue in and out. "You wouldn't even know your own name by the time I'm done with you."

If it were anybody else, Joker would be infuriated enough to kill, but with Frankie it was all in good fun. He smirked at her.

Malice shook her head. "No thanks, I like my dicks to be without clits." She gazed down at Joker with her spectacular eyes. "And there's only one I want balls deep in me."

The sexual tension between Joker and Malice was beyond palpable, something as simple as a look burned their loins. Why were they waiting so long? At this point, Joker would have to jump into the Arctic Ocean he was so blueballed.

"I can't wait to see you take it all."

She grinned. "Neither can I." She lifted his chin with her fingertips and gave him the lightest kiss, enough for him to savor. "I'll leave you to your business. Come find me." Malice stood up, smoothing her dress out. "It was nice meeting you, Frankie."

The older woman grinned. "Won't be the last."

"Have fun."

On her way out, Malice tossed something her way, chuckling wickedly as she strutted off. Frankie picked up what was thrown into her lap, which was a pair of lacy white panties, her mouth was once again agape.

"Holy shit, man..."

Joker shrugged. "Hmmm, that's a move even I would suggest. She's been taught well."

"Hell yeah! I am so using these later when I paddle the pink canoe! Woo!" She twirled the panties on her finger, giving Joker a high five.

"Let me know how it goes and I'll tell you the outcome of my night, too."

"Don't tell, send a video." Frankie wriggled her eyebrows.

"That's actually not too bad of an idea, I'm sure she'd love that. She's a vainglorious little fuck that needs to be punished." Joker's mind began wandering.

"With your dick."

"Oh, yeah." Joker cleared his throat and sat up, holding on to the top of his cane in front of him. "So what's the reason for this visit? Not that I mind of course, but I know you, Franks. Something is up."

She held her hands up. "You've got me, man!" Frankie chuckled before turning serious. "Ok, all joking aside, I'm here to ask for a favor."

"And what's that?" He asked, taking a swig of scotch.

"I need you to take a meeting with Valentina Maroni."

Like her father, Frankie believed that the Italian and Irish should be united in order to create strength against their enemies. The reason for the feud was because The Riley Family was only half Italian. The rest of the mafia and the Five Families could not fully embrace this, all but Sal Maroni, who has continued to be an ally of Sean Riley. Sal's only daughter Valentina had been more of a sister than Peyton, which is why Frankie knew how necessary it was to have Joker's help.

"Valentina Maroni, huh? What's she inquiring?"

Frankie scoffed. "What do you think? Alberto Falcone is dead, thanks to you and your smokin' hot honey buns on legs that just left."

Joker nodded. "You are correct on all of that. Again, what is she trying to accomplish? What is the purpose for this meeting?" He leaned forward, his finger tips tapping together.

"Which means that Carmine is too distraught and distracted to give a damn about whatever is going on in the city. Yes, Alberto may have been the Fredo Corleone of the Falcone branch, but a son is a son. We all know that her father Sal is just a moron and if given the chance would run this city into the ground. Valentina's got some great plans that I'm sure will benefit you immensely, J."

Joker was silent for a moment, he hadn't been involved in the mob for a while, but he had a feeling this Valentina was wanting quite a show, one that he could put his babies into performing.

"Eh, what the hell? Sure, I'll take it. It'll be the best decision she ever made in her life."


	14. Opulence in Darkness

**Hi, everybody! Sorry again for not posting right away, I was busy with summer school and then the fall semester started yesterday. Rick Flag will become a bigger part of the story when I tie things in with the _Suicide Squad_ storyline. I'm so very ****excited!**

 **Thank you so much to acetwolfwolf94, Joshua the Terminian, rocksteadyish, Sarahburch, SilverSun09, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D and xDreamWalkerxx. You guys are the best and be sure to check out their stories because they rock!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS TO TOUCH ME, I WANT YOU OR TONIGHT (I'M F*CKIN YOU). ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO RYAN TEDDER, BONNIE MCKEE, SAVAGE GARDEN AND ENRIQUE IGLESIAS, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: Opulence in Darkness**_

 _ **"Touch me (touch me)**_  
 _ **I wanna feel you on my body**_  
 _ **Put your hands on me**_

 _ **Come on and love me**_  
 _ **You wanna get it boy**_  
 _ **I'll give it to the count of three**_  
 _ **Hold me closer**_  
 _ **Don't wanna take it slow**_  
 _ **I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone**_

 _ **Touch me (touch me)**_  
 _ **I wanna feel you on my body**_  
 _ **Put your hands on me"**_

 **-"Touch Me" by Katherine McPhee from _SMASH_ **

"Malice."

Upon leaving the VIP Lounge, Malice turned around to see Jonny coming across the way.

"Jonny!" She beamed, walking over and hugging him. "What a surprise! It feels like it's been forever."

"I know." He hugged her tightly, taking advantage of Joker not breathing down their necks. "How are you doing?" Jonny asked as he pulled away, his hands on Malice's shoulders.

"I'm having such an awesome time! Ask J to let you hit the dance floor."

Jonny chuckled. "Ha, I doubt it. Except for I mean are you ok? You know, after what happened."

"Oh." Malice's smile disappeared, seeing the sadness in his brown eyes.

"I don't think any less of you, Malice, and it broke my heart to deliver the news. I can tell you right now it was the same when I told Joker and Harley. She got teary eyed and he punched a huge hole in the wall."

"Really?"

Harley was different, she was capable of kindness, but this was the freaking Joker that was being discussed. This had to have meant that he genuinely cared for her like he said, that he wasn't lying, right?

"Yep. Given the chance, we all would have killed him for you, but you did the right thing. I'm glad that you can move forward now."

Malice nodded. "Yes, so am I. Thank you again." She hugged him one more time before leaving. "I'll catch you later!"

Even though it was inevitable, Jonny was well aware that Malice was officially polyamorous with Joker and Harley. Quite frankly, it killed him to see. Why, why couldn't things have been different for them? Hanging his head down, he walked off in the opposite direction.

Malice waited until Jonny was gone and ran outside to the balcony, the cold October air hitting her skin, which was much needed from the sweat she had broken out in.

The kill was still too fresh, she couldn't stop replaying it in her mind. Growing up, Angelique always wanted a sibling, to have learned that she had one but that he was the reason her life was destroyed, she didn't know how to process it.

"Malice?"

She turned around and smiled at the voice behind her. "Heyya."

* * *

"She's 12 now, straight A honor student, certainly better than I did in school."

Malice smiled, looking at a picture of Zoe, Floyd "Deadshot" Lawson's daughter. "She's so cute, looks just like you." He had gone outside for a smoke when he found Gotham's soon to be princess on the balcony, and twenty minutes later they were back inside talking.

"Thanks. I miss her like crazy. Her mom started dating this douchebag Darnell, and he's swept in, raising my kid and acting like she's his own." Deadshot shook his head in shame. "There's days where I feel like I've really let her down. I mean, I wouldn't take the money back for anything, but why couldn't I have been a regular 9 to 5 schomoe? Maybe things would have been different."

"Hey," Malice leaned in closer, stroking his arm, her words slurring slightly. "don't-don't think like that, man! Ever. I swear, you are such a good dad. Look how much you care for her. It could be worse, dude! My dad sold me off to the highest bidder who then turned around and shipped me to that hellhole Arkham. This is my father I'm talking about, not my daddy. Daddy would never do that to me, at least I don't think he would..."

Deadshot nodded. "Do you ever miss them?"

"I mean, I don't know. Sometimes? Maybe?" She looked up at the assassin, her eyes already tearing. "I am soooo fucked up, Deadshot. My own brother raped me and I've fallen for a clown! Not just any clown, the most infamous clown in Gotham if not the world!" Malice threw her head back, simultaneously laughing and crying. "Wow, I sound like I should be on Jerry Springer or something!" She wiped her tears, still giggling. "Can you kill them for me, buddy?"

He heavily sighed, shaking his head and put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen, kiddo. We're all a bit fucked up in one way or another. Just know that you have a lot of people in your life now that care a great deal. You're not alone anymore."

She nodded, wiping her tears again. "Thank you." Malice wrapped her arms around him in a hug, which he returned without hesitation.

"I know." Deadshot rubbed circles on her back. "It's ok."

Joker walked out of the lounge to see Malice and Deadshot looking rather cozy. What was going on?

"Mally."

They looked over to see the King of Gotham himself, Malice taking a step back.

"Oh, hey, you."

"J, what's up?" Deadshot walked over, extending his hand out.

"Breaking necks and cracking skulls." He gave the assassin a bone crushing handshake. "Beat it. NOW." Joker hissed under his breath, to which Deadshot nodded.

"I get the drill, man." He turned around and waved at Malice on his way out. "Later, Mal. Take it easy, ok? Listen to some Phil Jackson."

Malice laughed with a sniffle. "Ha, you've got it, Floyd."

Joker watched her the whole time, waiting to speak once Deadshot was gone. "What was that?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What was what, J?"

"Have you been crying?"

"What?" Malice snorted, wiping her eyes. "No, I'm not crying, you fag." She looked at herself in the hallway mirror, trying to wipe away her mascara streaks. "I was outside, it's cold out, ya know." She smoothed her hair out. "Man, you really fucked up my hair, and after-"

Joker shoved her up against the mirror and leaned into her ear. "You're quite a sassy little bitch, ya know that?"

Malice was surprised by his movements, but she found herself smirking. "Of course I do. That's how you made me. Is it turning you on?" Her hand reached back to the front of his pants. "All signs point to yes."

His hands traveled down the front of her dress, grabbing her breasts before she heard him unzipping his pants . "Oh, yeah. Especially now that I know you're sans panties. That really got Frankie going, but I know it's making me hotter."

She looked over as he shoved his pants to the floor, giggling when she saw his purple silk boxers. "Those are too cute, J."

"Well, what I'm about to do won't be so cute."

Just as he was about to pull his aching member through the hole of his boxers, Malice perked up when she heard a familiar techno/electric guitar tune and squealed.

"It's our song, JoJo!"

"What song?" Joker asked as he pulled away.

"The one I told you about the other night. Come on!" Malice grabbed him by the hand, he was barely able to pull his pants up as she zipped down the stairs and onto the dance floor. The neon lights were still flashing and the music mingled with the sounds of the jungle.

Harley smiled as she walked up to them. "I'm so glad you heard the song! It took forever to find!" She shouted over the music.

"Dude, Harley Quinn, I friggin love you!"

They threw their arms around each other in a neck hug.

"I love you!"

Malice pulled back and made Joker's mouth fly open as she kissed Harley on the lips. Everybody around them hooted and whistled, Joker's eyes widening and his cock further hardening.

The girls separated with a giggle.

"I'll leave you two to it. Bye, Pudd."

Harley gave him a kiss before leaving, Malice grabbing his hands to the beats of the music.

 _ **"Come stand a little bit closer**_

 _ **Breath in and get a bit higher**_

 _ **You'll never know what hit you**_

 _ **When I get to you"**_

"What is this?!" He shouted.

"Savage Garden, aka the Australian version of Simon and Garfunkel!" She shook her hips back and forth in a downwards motion as the song led into the chorus. "I know you know how to dance, so bring it on, Papí."

Malice giggled at where that had come from. "Just no cock pounding. It's such a cliche dude move."

The Joker smirked. "Oh, honey, when my cock pounds you, you'll be pleading with me for more."

"Ha, we'll see about that."

He wasted no time, grabbing her hand and twirling her in every which way, surprising her with his moves.

 _ **"Ooh, I want you**_

 _ **I don't know if I need you**_

 _ **But, ooh, I'd die to find out**_

 _ **Ooh, I want you**_

 _ **I don't know if I need you**_

 _ **But, ooh, I'd die to find out"**_

Her leg in between his and wrapping around the back of his knee, her being dipped, her head rolling seductively before leaning back up again, every twist and turn, executing the perfect salsa. The floor was cleared and all eyes were on them, while Malice and Joker only had eyes for each other. They could feel their attraction and tension growing by each step, it was beyond electric. Her wild hair, how their bodies were pressed up against the other, it was absolutely sex on fire.

By the time the song finished, they were panting heavily, more from the heat of their lust than the dance itself. They just stared, blue green into lilac blue, not noticing "Tonight I'm Fucking You" by Enrique Iglesias was playing. These two had waited long enough, all the ducks were in a row and every stone was turned over, especially with Harley. The time was now.

 _ **"Here's the situation, been to every nation**_

 _ **Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do**_

 _ **You know my motivation, given my reputation**_

 _ **Please excuse me, I don't mean to be rude**_

 _ **But tonight I'm fuckin' you"**_

Oh, you know that tonight I'm fuckin' you"

"You wanna get outta here?" Joker asked, to which Malice nodded.

"Oh, hell yes."

Taking her by the hand, he led her off the dance floor.

* * *

"Wow, what a view."

Malice looked out into the city from their spot by the Benjamin Franklin Bridge, the bright lights shining.

"I found it with my dad when I was a kid, and no matter what, I've always come back."

"How come you never talk about your family, J?"

Joker shrugged, even though she couldn't see him. "I just don't, baby."

Joker leaned back on his car watching Malice, her hair blowing in the breeze, eyeing her body up and down and up again, remembering how she felt against him when they were dancing. Their incredibly sensual dance...

"Very secluded and beautiful."

"Yeah? You're beautiful, too."

He roughly turned her around by the shoulders, his hands on her face, smashing his lips on hers. She hadn't even heard him walk up, but she certainly didn't mind.

Joker slightly dipped her face, having a death grip on her cheeks, his tongue probing even deeper into her mouth, devouring it. Malice's eyes widened and she groaned, gently shoving him back.

"Whoa! How'd you like what I had for breakfast last week?"

"What?" His knuckles graced her cheek, that infamous smirk on his face. "You getting shy on me now, pumpkin? I've already seen you naked."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. If only you knew."

"Knew what?"

Malice began stroking his Jester tattoo, looking into those hypnotically deranged eyes, not wanting to hold back.

"Whenever I think about you, all I see is fire. You're irresistible, Joker. All I can imagine of is the feel of our bodies as one, your lips on every inch of my skin, the lightest touch from your fingers sending sparks throughout me."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

He leaned in to kiss her again, only for her hand to stop his lips.

"I'm not done yet."

Joker jerked his head back and practically roared, making the ground shake.

"What else could you possibly have to say?! Malice," he grabbed her face, his fingernails digging into the skin behind her ears. "I'm about ready to pop. If it doesn't happen soon, I could die."

She chuckled. "Oh, my gosh. You are so melodramatic, J! Haven't you ever heard that patience is a virtue?"

That statement earned her a harsh slap across the face and being slammed into the Lamborghini.

"You talk," he started making talking motions with his hands. " and it's blah blah blah blah. I'd like to see you talk with my dick in your mouth."

"Thank you for that lovely yet immature speech. If you would have shut the fuck up, I was about to finish."

Without warning, Malice kicked Joker in the ankle, sending him to the ground with Malice now on top of him.

"What the motherfucking hell?! You little-"

She smacked his hand over his mouth.

"I'm not done talking! Are you going to shut up and listen?"

He nodded, to which she grabbed his hand and helped him up. Malice took a deep breath before resuming.

"Ever since that night years ago, I had been traumatized but it's odd. I want it. To have a man force and take charge, the rush of some hot body against me. Honestly, since breaking out of Arkham, there's nobody else that's more fitting."

She blinked slowly as she looked up at him, ready to finally break free from the confinements of her past. "Joker, please take me. Make me forget about all this tragedy and move forward. Open me up to pleasures beyond my imagination, make me feel what you've made all the others before me feel. Touch me, ravage me, but don't forget to make it hurt."

There no longer needed to be any words between them, the repressed lust would now emerge and act as their language. Joker put his hands back on Malice's face, their lips connecting slowly before things heated up.

His kiss continued to further possess her and there's not a single thing she wouldn't do for him. He had resurrected her true self from the confines of her parents and discarded all shame. Strength was for the lonely, her mind in that moment becoming vapid and docile, succumbing to the power of his lips as her soul was sucked out of her body.

Pushing her back on the hood of the purple Lamborghini, he dove underneath her dress, smiling to himself about her lack of panties, Frankie would kill to be in his position now. Malice gasped over the feel of his metal grill and skilled tongue invading her fortress, devouring her wholly. Joker's hands slid up her quaking body, nothing stopping his feast. Her taste enticed him to keep going, making the flickering of his tongue and the nibbles of his teeth incredibly precise, until all of Gotham heard her cries of pleasure.

 _ **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**_

"Nobody has ever done that to me before, Joker. Wow, you're something else... you're a freaking god!" Malice jumped up in his arms, ferociously kissing her clown king, for if she didn't she would surely die. The taste of metal and scotch, the touch of his hands, it all had her on top of the world, out of her mind without a care for anything or anybody.

"That's right, and don't you forget it." Joker threw her on the bed, towering over as he looked down on her. "Oh, my precious, beautiful, perfect little girl. You're about to make Daddy very very happy."

Unable to wait any longer, Joker pulled Malice to her feet and grabbed the biggest knife in his collection, gliding the outside delicately across her skin before slashing the dress in every which way, the material falling to the floor.

Malice resisted the urge to gasp and cover herself, thus was how she was meant to appear before her king. Stepping forward, she took the knife out of his hand and threw it into the wall, ripping the shirt off his back, revealing his exquisite canvas of stark white skin, unique tattoos and rock hard abs.

With that wicked smirk on his face, Joker pushed her back on the bed, unbuckling his pants and shoving them to the floor.

Standing above her in his God like hubris, he kissed her ankles and parted her heavenly thighs, nipping the tender flesh of her youthful neck as he slid inside her tightness.

Most girls would have flinched from the pain of such an impressive length, but all Malice did was grab his face, kissing Joker heatedly and rolling him on his back so she could be on top. This didn't last for long as he flung her over pounded into her.

"Oh, yeah! Joker, do me harder. I said make it hurt!"

It was all so raw and animalistic, knowing she'd be scratched up and bruised in the morning, the rough pounds of his body into hers, the way his clown cock was perfectly fitted for her.

Clutching onto his back, it wasn't even painful... not in an agonizing way, it was painful in the most delicious way imaginable. It was everything she had ever wanted and she could do this for the rest of her life. She only wanted him, not Rick Flag or Bruce, just her Joker.

"Baby, I'm gonna fuck you into the moon and back. Ya hear me, princess?"

She nodded. "Of course, and I want you to do that. Joker, I-I..."

"Yeah?" He looked down, his arms on either side of hers as he pumped away. "What is it?"

Malice wiped the innocence off her face when she realized what she was about to say, and raised an eyebrow with a smirk, providing herself with the perfect save. "I'm not going to say it, not until you do."

"ARGH!" Joker growled and smacked her across the face, leaning her over the bed and grabbing her by the hips as he stood up, thrusting deeper, smiling at her moans and screams, ultimately resulting in their climax. It had taken a long time for him to tell Harley that he loved her, Malice hadn't earned it yet... or had she?

* * *

Malice woke up and looked at the Darkwing Duck clock on Joker's nightstand, which made her smile. For as menacing and sexy as he was, Joker still had a childlike quality to him.

They had been passed out for at least 3 hours, the room was pitch black, one of the downsides of being underground. Malice tried to get up, only for Joker's hold on her to tighten.

"You're not going anywhere until I say... so..." he murmured in his sleep.

"I need to brush my teeth. I'll be right back." Prying his hands off of her, she threw on his shirt and got up, buttoning it as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Hurry back or I'll make you pay." Joker once again mumbled before falling back asleep.

Turning on the light, Malice gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She still looked the same but somehow felt different. This wasn't a horrific experience, it had been replaced by one of more substance and emotion, she actually felt more connected to Joker after this. Malice smiled to herself and started brushing her teeth. Perhaps there was some opulence in their darkness after all...

 _ **ONE WEEK LATER, WAYNE MANOR**_

"What else is there that we could possibly do?" Naomi asked. She was sitting at a table with both Bradfords, Bruce and Commissioner Gordon in Bruce's den. They were strategizing on ways to find Angelique.

Ever since it was announced on the news about Alberto's death, Naomi had been even more distraught. She hadn't seen him in years, but now her only two children were gone (one confirmed dead and one presumably dead) and the pain was unbearable.

All Commissioner Gordon did was shrug. "I honestly have no idea. We've exhausted every resource, she's pretty much vanished without a trace, yet no bodies have turned up yet."

"Which means there's still hope." Naomi said.

"Master Wayne, Master Flag is here."

Bruce nodded. "Send him on in."

They watched as a tall and fit man with buzzed brown hair and brown eyes walked in.

"Mr. Flag, welcome. I'm Bruce Wayne." Bruce walked forward, shaking his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Rick said. "No need for formalities, feel free to call me Rick." He looked over at Bradford II. "Hello, sir. It's been a while."

"Hi, Rick. Thanks for coming." Brad stood up, shaking his hand, giving a subtle smile.

"Of course." Rick said, patting him on the arm. "She's a good kid, she needs to come back home and I'd like to help. My sister is very distressed over this. Angelique means a great deal to her."

Having been in the army and now being a Special Forces government agent, Rick had really gained the respect of Bradford, who had also been an army man for a brief time. At one point, he had pondered about inquiring a marriage arrangement for Rick and Angelique from Rick Flag Sr., but his son had already arranged a marriage for her with Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, and Master Wayne, this arrived for you earlier today." Alfred handed Bruce a thick Manila envelope with no address label. "Don't worry." He whispered under his breath. "I checked it in the lab, its copacetic."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you, Alfred."

He opened the envelope and shook out what appeared to be a DVD burn disc in a plastic case.

 _Wonder what this could be._ He thought to himself as he popped in the DVD.

The Joker appeared, wearing a purple shirt and black pants with a shimmering silver blazer, gold chains around his neck and gold rings decorated his fingers. "Hell-llo, Brucey and Godric family." he slurred, rolling his words. "I need no introduction, for I am The Joker, Clown King of Gotham!" He snickered as Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Always the humble one." Commissioner Gordon said.

"Now now, I've been hearing a lot lately about your Angelique Godric, heiress to the carwashing fortune! Forced into a loveless marriage arrangement and then thrown in with the psychopathic animals of Arkham!" Joker glared into the camera, intimidation and rage on his face. "That was the last place she needed to be. Violated, tortured and nearly raped is what happened to her in there while you all went about your lives of luxury!"

"What?" Naomi started tearing up and looked at her husband, smacking him across the face. "You did this! I told you not to send her there!"

"ME?!" Brad shouted. "Don't you dare put the blame on me, it was your idea every bit as it was mine!"

"Stop!" Bruce instructed, resuming the video.

"Luckily, after starting some chaos of my own, I got her out just in the nick of time. She's alive."

Naomi put her hand to her heart. "She's alive! Thank goodness!"

"But..." Joker's face broke out into that infamous smirk and his eyes narrowed. Bruce had seen this look before in person, and he knew that something bad was about to transpire.

"Your little precious ain't an angel no more."

What the video cut to next made Naomi loudly gasp and cover her mouth. They saw a naked girl moaning, her long hair covering her breasts, riding The Joker, his hands on her hips.

"Ahhh, Joker!"

"Oh, yeah, baby! That's it, ride Daddy's cock, take it all!" He laughed manically, smacking her ass and grinding her on him harder, her eyes rolling as she grabbed onto his arms to steady herself. "That's Daddy's good little girl."

"Fuck me harder, Daddy! You're so good."

"Don't worry, princess. Daddy ain't never gonna stop fucking you."

Joker yanked her down and gave her a searing kiss before she continued riding him. He looked behind him at the camera and smirked.

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" He laughed his famous sinister laughter before the screen went fuzzy.

Naomi fainted in her husband's arms and had to be laid down on the couch. Alfred and Commissioner Gordon looked away while Bruce and Rick were simply in shock, the billionaire stammering.

"H-h-h how?! How the hell did she get affiliated with the scum of the earth?"

"W-Wait a second," Rick cleared his throat and held his hand out in a pause, trying to rid his mind of what he just witnessed. "How do we know it's really her? She doesn't even look the same."

"It's her." Brad I spoke up. "I'd recognize her anywhere."

Commissioner Gordon was gobsmacked, not knowing what to say at this uncomfortable moment, only the truth. "She's with the Joker, he always manages to escape wherever we throw him in. We could sentence him to the moon and he'd find a way back to Earth."

Brad looked over at Bruce. "There has to be something that can be done, both of you. Please. We can't have what happened to Dr. Harleen Quinzel happen to Angelique."

Bruce just shook his head. He had let himself down, he had let the Godric family down, but most importantly, he had really let Angelique down. "It's too late, Brad. The Joker's gotten to her. We've taken back Harley Quinn and tried to sway her to the good side, but she was too far gone and now so is Angelique. With him, she'd be better off dead."

All Grandpa Godric could do was bow his head in shame.

 ** _I should never have let them take her back._**


	15. Tattooed Tensions

**Hi, everybody! Sorry for taking so long! School is finally over and I have less than 3 weeks until summer school starts, so I plan on writing more! I went a little overboard with Malice's tattoos, but it seems fitting! I took a lot from the _Little Women LA_ cast for Pokey Pete and his ladies! I do plan on incorporating Wonder Woman at some ****point!**

 **Joe Gnoffo as Pokey Pete, Underground Gotham's best tattoo artist.**

 **Terra Jole Gnoffo as Stephanie, singer and Pokey Pete's wife.**

 **Elena Gant as Natalya, model and Pokey Pete's first girlfriend.**

 **Jasmine Arteaga Sorge as Abril, hairstylist/model and Pokey Pete's second girlfriend.**

 **Thank you so much to acetwolfwolf94, Joshua the Terminian, rocksteadyish, Sarahburch, SilverSun09, theoriginalsrizzlesouat1D and xDreamWalkerxx. You guys are the best and be sure to check out their stories because they rock!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NOR HAVE ANY AFFILIATIONS TO SWEET DREAMS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE EURYTHMICS, RESPECTIVELY. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL IDEAS AND CHARACTERS!**_

 _ **"Sweet dreams are made of this**_  
 _ **Who am I to disagree?**_  
 _ **I travel the world**_  
 _ **And the seven seas,**_  
 _ **Everybody's looking for something.**_

 _ **Some of them want to use you**_  
 _ **Some of them want to get used by you**_  
 _ **Some of them want to abuse you**_  
 _ **Some of them want to be abused."**_

 _ **-"Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics  
**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Tattooed Tensions**_

"Man, Joker. I envy you." Pokey Pete said as he watched the king of crime at work. For not having any training at all and being only a visual learner, Joker was pretty damn good with a tattoo gun.

"Me?" Joker smirked. "I have a ways to catch up to you, Pokey Pete. A wife and two girlfriends? You're the American dream."

Pokey Pete had been tattooing Joker and Frankie since he started in a seedy bar. After hitting the big top, Joker had invested in Pokey Pete's Tattoo Parlor, with lots of business between them.

"Like you would ever get married, J."

"Maybe one day." Harley said dreamily, twirling a strand of her hair. Who wouldn't want to marry Joker?

"Is it almost done?" Malice looked over her shoulder, only for Joker to shove her head down.

"Hold still, don't interrupt the artist."

It had taken nearly two weeks, but Malice was all tatted up.

On the side of her right rib cage was a tattoo of Jack Skellington from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ playing Sally's heart strings while her left side said "All the good girls take off their clothes" with Genie from _Aladdin_ laughing. Ariel, Flounder and Sebastian were on her pelvis with the words "Everything's better down where it's wetter" encircled in bubbles.

A tiny pink, blue, purple, green and black shooting star was above the dimple on her left cheek with the comedy and tragedy masks on her right. The _My Little Pony_ Gang was on the back of her neck while _The Powerpuff Girls_ were on the left.

Since the three of them were so into _Game of Thrones_ , they had to get tattoos to show their love. The High Valaryian phrases of "Valar Morghulis" (meaning "All Men Must Die") and its response of "Valar Dohaeris" (meaning "All Men Must Serve") were tattooed in a bracelet like fashion around either of Malice's wrists. "You Win or You Die" was on the inside of her left forearm while the words of House Martell "Unbowed Unbent Unbroken" were on the inside of her right forearm. She had convinced Harley to get "Khalessi", the Dothraki word for queen while Malice got "Khalakki", the Dothraki word for princess surrounded by pink crowns on the outside of her left middle finger, Joker got Daenerys "Khaleesi" Targaryen's green dragon Viserion with the words "Khal Joker" in flames.

Elsa holding out a snowflake with Olaf dancing below her with the words "Let It Go" were on Malice's right upper arm, Tinkerbell had her fairy wand on the words "Think of all the joy you'll find when you leave the world behind" on her left upper arm.

On one shoulder blade was a silhouette of a couple dancing with the words "City of Stars are you shining just for me?" in a starry sky from _La La Land_ and "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" on the other. A black mamba chain of QT was around her waist and Cleopatra and Ophelia were on either one of her hips, and a line of black x's went down her entire spine.

"Joker Quinn" was on her right ankle, "Hakuna Matata" on her left foot, Mickey Mouse on the back of one calf with Minnie Mouse on the back of the other to make it look like they were kissing. Malice and Harley got matching tattoos of Hello Kitty holding a pink heart and one of the Mockingjay from The Hunger Games, Harley's saying "Big Kat" and Malice's saying "Baby Kat".

Joker also got a tattoo of a Shakespeare quote from _Romeo and Juliet_ "These violent delights have violent ends" along with a tattoo of a feral Mickey Mouse having Minnie Mouse bent over doggie style.

"What can I say? I make the good girls go bad." Joker stepped back and admired his work.

"How does it look, Daddy?"

"Perfect, baby. Just perfect. Go see for yourself."

Malice jumped off the tattoo table, adjusting her bikini top and pleated mini skirt before she looked over her shoulder at the fresh "Property of Joker" tramp.

"Eeee!" Malice squealed and clapped her hands. "Look, Harlz, we're matching!"

"Hell yes!" Harley giggled as they bumped hips, looking over at Joker.

"You're so right, J. It is fantastic."

"I'm a man of many trades, my dear."

"Well, it looks amazeballs. Thank you." Malice said with a smile. No matter what happened, she would be bound to them both. After all, tattoos are forever.

 _ **October 30th**_

It was a busy night at Grinn and Bare It, people were wanting to get their last minute ya-yas out the day before Halloween. Tomorrow night the club would be closed for Malice's coronation.

Bradley walked in after going through security, taking in the atmosphere. The club certainly looked like a haunted house, hued in black and orange. He spotted Malice on the stage in a skimpy two piece outfit, dancing to "Sweet Dreams" by The Eurythmics. Following a spin, she spotted him and beamed.

"Grandpa!"

Malice jumped off the stage and ran over, wrapping her arms around her grandfather, who was incredibly stiff.

"Angelique." He didn't care who she was now, she'd always be his little Angelique, which is why he hugged her back.

"Gramps, I've missed you." She hugged him tightly before he gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped away, looking her up and down.

"Angie? Is that really you?"

Malice giggled. "We've already been through this, and I'm Malice now, remember?"

"I don't even recognize you anymore." He held out her arms. "When did you get all these tattoos?"

"Do you like them?" She smiled and did a little twirl.

Grandpa Bradford shrugged. "They seem a bit excessive."

"Don't judge me, you have a tattoo, also."

"One, Angelique, just one tattoo. Not a myriad head to toe."

"Hmmm, ok. Come on, I want to introduce you to my friends!" Malice dragged him by the hand and led him to the men. "Gramps, this is Deadshot, El Diablo, Captain Boomerang, Harvey Dent a.k.a. Two Face and Killer Croc!"

"Good evening, gentleman." He nodded over at the table of criminals, hiding his fear over El Diablo and Killer Croc's horrifying appearances.

Floyd raised his glass. "Nice to meet you, man. Your granddaughter talks about you a great deal."

"Yeah." Killer Croc growled out. "Cheers, old timer."

"Poppa!" Harley walked over and gave Bradford a big hug. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said tersely, looking around the club. "Where's Joker?"

"He's in the back. Malice, honey, take him back there. I'm gonna kick these boys' asses in poker!"

"Ha! I'll drink to that, because it ain't gonna happen!" Boomerang said with a snicker.

* * *

Malice pushed back the gilded beaded curtains of Joker's lounging room.

"Joker Boo, look who's here!"

"Besides my little malicious princess?" He turned around in his chair, that stupid wicked grin on his face that made Bradford grimace but Malice squeal.

"Yes, besides me. It's Grandpa!"

She strutted over and hopped on Joker's lap, wrapping herself all around him and proceeded to make-out with her king, her fingers tugging at his hair. His hands were all over her, just the way she liked it.

"Ahem." Bradford cleared his throat, interrupting the scene that felt like it had been lasting forever when it was only about ten minutes.

"Whoops, sorry, Gramps." Malice giggled. "I just can't get enough of this one." Malice gave Joker a kiss on the cheek before getting up.

"Hey, man! It's been some time." Joker was about to walk over when Bradford held his hand up.

"No need to greet me, I'll make this quick."

"Oh." Joker grinned. "Fast and to the point, I knew I always liked you."

"Uh huh. You've got a lot of explaining to do, _both of you."_

"About what, exactly? Did you forget I'm the Clown King of Gotham? I ain't gotta 'splain myself to nobody."

"Not this time, pal. What the hell were you to thinking sending that tape?" He looked over at Malice. "You really think I want to see my granddaughter in that kind of light? Your mother nearly had a heart attack."

Malice and Joker looked at him before busting up in hysterical laughter, laughing so had they had tears in their eyes.

"Oh, my God! I told you it would work!" Malice shrieked in glee as they high fived.

"Yes, you sure did, sugarplum. I knew you had some brilliance up there!" Joker gave her a kiss.

"It's not funny." Bradford replied tersely. "I'm about the only sane ally you've got on your side right now, and I'm this close to calling the whole thing off."

Their grins disappeared, Joker rolling his jaw in annoyance.

"You make it seem like that statement carries a lot weight, Pops."

Bradford ignored him and focused on Malice. "It should, I'm your only link to the outside world, kiddo. The search has become more widespread at this point, five different girls have come forward claiming to be you."

"Ha! That is hilarious." Malice said.

"Not really. Your parents are worried sick about you. Joker," Bradford looked over at him. "let her go or at least let her tell her family she's ok."

"Why haven't you just spilled the beans already?" Joker asked. "You seem pretty dead set on taking this down."

"It's not my place and I was hoping for once in your miserable life, you'd do the right thing."

"If they cared about how she was, they wouldn't have sent her to that shithole Arkham, nobody denies that. You know what?" Joker's eyes narrowed and his voice turned into a near snarl. "Tonight is a really good night for me, and I've about had it up to here with your bullshit. Get out of my sight."

"And what nobody else denies is that you'll just get tired of her and discard her when somebody new comes along. Think about it, Jack. You replaced Harley with Malice, everybody is disposable to you."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ Joker threw Malice off of him and whipped out his gun, holding it to Bradford's head, his annoyance increasing when the older man didn't even flinch. "Don't try and test me, man. You'll be in a world of hurt!"

"Joker, no!" Malice yanked his arm away and pinned it behind his back. "What did I say? Don't you ever touch him! I don't give a shit if you control everything, that is the one thing you will not cross me on!"

Joker smirked, secretly loving this side of her, he would let her pay later. "Whatever, just get him out of my sight." He fired his gun into the ceiling, not giving a shit of the patron's screams.

"Come on, Gramps." Malice linked arms with him and walked them out.

"Angelique, what the hell are you doing?! This is not the life you're meant to live! It's dangerous and it's going to get you killed!"

"I'm fine, they take great care of me! You don't understand, Grandpa." Malice smiled and twirled her hair, turning around and blowing a kiss at Joker, he could literally see the hearts in her eyes. "The course of true love never did run smooth. Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."

Bradford shook his head sadly. "You're quoting Shakespeare? Jesus Christ, Malice! You're not in love, you're brainwashed!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly. "I don't care if you're Malice, you'll always be my Cupie Doll. You have to come home. This life, it isn't healthy."

"I can't go back, I can only go forward."

"Angelique," Bradford lowered his voice. "Bruce is contemplating calling in the Justice League to come rescue you."

Malice froze, her eyes widening. "What? W-Wonder Woman?! Justice League?"

Her blood ran cold when he nodded. Angelique had always looked up to Wonder Woman for as long as she could remember. What would she think of her, a spoiled heiress or degenerate lover to the most feared and loathed criminal in Gotham.

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources, Angel. You need to end this all and come home, now."

She shook her head in both truth and defiance. "I'm sorry but I can't. I've really never felt like this before, I can't describe it at all but I know I would die if I were ever without it." Although it was bad, she decided to turn the tables on Bradford. "At least I'm not holding back, how long did it take you to get together with Mabel Jo?"

Malice was really one to talk, but with Joker it was a game. She was a girl and love was her weakness. Maybe he'd say it one day, but she wasn't holding her breath...

Grandpa Bradford ignored the question. "How's this going to work? What, you think you'll have a couple of kids and live happily ever after in the suburbs?"

Malice opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself. Unfortunately, he was right.

"I thought so. Good luck to you, sweetheart."

As he walked away, Malice started to freak out. She couldn't lose him.

"Grandpa, please!" She grabbed him by the shoulders, tears in her eyes. "I need you and Mabel Jo at my coronation tomorrow night. You're the only blood relative I have left in this world, please don't let me down. I love you, it wouldn't be the same without you. At least tell me you'll consider it."

Bradford shook his head. "I don't know-"

"Please?"

She looked up at him with her big doe eyes, desperation completely cloaking her.

"I suppose I'll be there. Just think about what I told you, ok?" Bradford gave her a kiss on the head before walking out. Malice wiped her tears before going back to Joker.

"Hey, how'd it go in there?" Mabel Jo asked, looking up from her book as Bradford got into his Cadillac.

All he did was sigh heavily and shook his head. "She's further gone than I ever thought. Joker's right, I should just tell her parents, but I could see things becoming far worse than they already are, especially if Bruce ever finds out." He looked over at Mabel Jo. "I don't want her involved in one of Batman and Joker's infamous fights. If that were to happen, with the way her mind is now, she'd die for that deranged maniac."


End file.
